


Alexander's Legacy (Or, Just Another "Characters Watch The Musical" Fic)- CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!

by The_Dreamers_Quill



Series: The Week they Never Speak Of... Until 1800 [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: #JusticeForJLaurens2k17, #ProtectMaria2k17, #WashingdadIsBestDad2k17, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Bad Puns, Canon Era, Characters React to Fandom, Cussing, Dysfunctional Family, Eliza Has No Chill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future President Hamilton, GWash Gets Flashbacks Easily, General Washington's 5-Star Parenting, George Needs a Hug, George Washington is a Dad, Harry Potter References, Historical Inaccuracy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm sorry Lin, King George Has a Heart, Meeting the Cast, No Sex, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Washingdad, Watching the musical, What-If, debates, logic? what logic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 50,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamers_Quill/pseuds/The_Dreamers_Quill
Summary: The Hamilton Crew are forced to watch a musical about one of their own. Chaos ensues.(Takes place in my Week they Never Speak Of series, in which Washington invited Alex and Thomas to spend a week with him at Mount Vernon after the publication of the Reynolds Pamphlet and Phillip's death. Features an Alex and Thomas friendship, as well as Washingdad being a dad! Reading the other one shots is not required, but highly recommended.)REINCARNATION AU HAS BEEN POSTED!





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! The others, like John Laurens and Herc, will join soon, never fear.
> 
> Anyways, on with the show!

BOOM!

  
A loud crack of thunder sounded as Alexander Hamilton, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, the Marquis de Lafayette, Eliza Schuyler, and Angelica Schuyler appeared in what looked to be a living room.

  
“JEFFERSON! GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!”

  
“Ow son, you’re crushing my arm!”

  
“Sorry George!”

  
“OW! Angelica, you're pulling my hair! STOP IT!”

  
After disentangling themselves from one another, the group looked around the room, trying to discover a reason for why they were brought here. The room was very large, and the walls were covered with light blue wallpaper that was illuminated by the sunlight streaming in from the window. Multiple couches surrounded a… big black screen? Curious, Hamilton walked over to it. It had a note attached to it.

  
So naturally, Alex did what anyone would have done.

  
He read the note aloud to the group.

  
“ _Dear sirs and ladies,_

_  
I hope this letter finds you in good health. You are probably very confused as to why you are here, and I am here to tell you that I am the one who brought you to this location. I have called you here today to learn a little more about one of your own, Mr. Hamilton, in the form of a musical sharing his name written by one Lin-Manuel Miranda. It is a visual retelling of Hamilton’s past, as well as one of the many future timelines that is luckily not possible due to the good Secretary accepting President Washington’s request to stay at Mount Vernon for a week. When it is over, the group as a whole will return to whatever it is they were doing before, while still retaining this newfound knowledge._

_  
Certain individuals, including Charles Lee, Margarita Schuyler, King George, John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan will join the company later on as soon as they would be able to make a difference in the time stream, that difference being positive._

_  
I understand that this may be very complicated, but you will comprehend this in the end. I promise._

_  
Your obedient servant,_

_  
Alice Bell_

  
_Written in the year 2016”_

  
He looked up when he finished reading, noting the various degrees of shock and curiosity present on the faces of the people in the room as the black box he now knew as a TV turned on.

  
They all sat down on the couch, preparing themselves to be there for a long time. Alex was in between Thomas and George, Madison was on the left hand side of Thomas, and Eliza, Angelica, and Lafayette all shared their own section of the couch.

  
Suddenly, music started to play as soon as they finally got comfortable, and the group gathered around the screen to listen intently as Alexander's whole life story was laid out onstage in front of hundreds of viewers.

  
**AARON BURR:**

**  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman,**

**  
dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**  
Spot in the Caribbean by**

**  
Providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

 

  
“Magic. It's insane that he came here in the first place.” grumbled James, and Thomas glared at his friend, before scooting closer to Hamilton and putting a protective arm around his shoulder.

  
Eliza’s jaw dropped, before she composed herself. Who knew these two would be friends?

  
“Please don't insult Alexander.” said Jefferson.

  
“I wasn't!” James defensively exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Thomas shook his head fondly.

  
“Suuure. And King George will be involved in a romantic relationship with President Washington, Alex here will be a spy for the British, and pigs will fly.” The whole room (minus Madison of course) bursted out laughing at the ideas Jefferson had put into their heads, and Alex reached over to give Thomas a high five.

  
“Who knew Thomas would have a sense of humor?”

 

  
**JOHN LAURENS:**

**  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**  
By being a lot smarter**

**  
By being a self-starter**

**  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

**  
THOMAS JEFFERSON:**

  
“Thomas, is that you?” asked Alexander, and Jefferson nodded, smiling at his former nemesis. “Cool!”

   
**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

 

  
“Steal?” asked Eliza, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

  
“It was a long time ago.” He shrugged it off, but his eyes looked far away as he was locked in the past.

   
**JAMES MADISON:**

**  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

   
Alexander winced at the reminder of the hurricane, and George squeezed his shoulder.

  
“Son, it's alright. You're here now.”

   
**Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain**

**  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

   
**BURR:**

**  
Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”**

  
“That is indeed true.” Jefferson grinned at his new friend, who very maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

  
“I think you need to review your definition of insane, my good sir.”

   
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**  
The world’s gonna know your name!**

**  
What’s your name, man?"**

**  
ALEXANDER HAMILTON:**

   
“Hey, that's me!”

   
**Alexander Hamilton**

**  
My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done**

   
“You're damn right about that!” cheered Alexander, and Lafayette nodded.

  
“Knowing you, mon ami, I am not surprised.”

   
**But just you wait, just you wait**

**  
ELIZA HAMILTON:**

As Eliza's actress, whom according to the Playbill was named Phillipa Soo, started singing, Eliza grinned. 

"Wow, she actually quite closely resembles me!"

**  
When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden**

**  
**Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick  
The scent thick 

  
**COMPANY:**

**  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

   
“Alex…” George looked down at the boy he viewed as his own son, who glared at him before turning away. He did not need pity. And from his commanding officer at that! “Son…”

  
“I'm not your son.” mumbled Alex, slouching in his seat. George felt a pang of grief. So they were back to that again, were they? He'd thought Alex would let him call him son after the time at Mount Vernon.

**  
GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):**

   
“Oh look! It's George!”

   
**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside**

**  
A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"**

**  
He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf**

**  
BURR and (COMPANY):**

**  
There would’ve been nothin’ left to do**

**  
For someone less astute**

**  
He would’ve been dead or destitute**

**  
Without a cent of restitution**

**  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord**

**  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford**

**  
(Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on**

 

"I do believe scamming is illegal." Jefferson smirked.

 

"Shut up, like I stated earlier it was a long time ago."

**  
(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)**

**  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**  
In New York you can be a new man**

**  
COMPANY and (HAMILTON):**

**  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**  
In New York you can be a new man**

**  
WOMEN:**

**  
In New York**

**  
MEN:**

**  
New York**

**  
HAMILTON:**

**  
Just you wait**

**  
COMPANY and (COMPANY):**

**  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**  
You could never back down**

**  
You never learned to take your time**

**  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**  
When America sings for you**

**  
Will they know what you overcame?**

**  
Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**  
The world will never be the same, oh**

**  
BURR and (COMPANY):**

**  
The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him**

**  
(Just you wait)**

**  
Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom**

**  
(Just you wait)**

**  
His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

**  
MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:**

**  
We fought with him**

**  
LAURENS/PHILLIP:**

**  
Me? I died for him**

  
Alexander’s face showed clear anguish at the nod to his late best friend and first son. George did not look at him with a look of pity this time though, resolving instead to pull his “son” closer to him, despite protests. Lafayette came over to sit by Washington, who smiled when he realized his little “family” was practically reunited.

  
**WASHINGTON** :

**  
Me? I trusted him**

  
“Still do,” the man in question smiled at his son, pride shining in his eyes.

  
**ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:**

**  
Me? I loved him**

**  
BURR:**

**  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot** **him**

"No. I am not shot by Burr.  This can't be true! He would never do this!" Alexander shook his head in denial, and The rest of the room was just as shocked as he was. Finally, it was Washington who spoke in an attempt to get his boy to relax, though he was seething on the inside. He knew there was a reason he didn't like Burr!

 

“Son, calm yourself. Maybe the reason will be revealed later. And remember, this timeline is now invalid anyway.”

 

Despite the Reynolds Pamphlet, Eliza was glaring at the screen, her hands clenched into fists. "How dare he?"

  
**COMPANY:**

**  
There’s a million things I haven’t done**

**  
But just you wait**

**  
BURR:**

**  
What’s your name, man?**

**  
HAMILTON & COMPANY:**

**  
Alexander Hamilton!**

  
Silence.

 

It was Angelica who broke it.

 

"Well, that was informative."


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad watches Aaron Burr, Sir. Much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
> 
> Hope you all had a good Christmas, if you celebrate it. This chapter is my present to all of you fab people, even if you may or may not celebrate the holiday. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment below with any thoughts or opinions!

"Hey look! It's  starting again!"

  
**COMPANY**

**  
1776\. New York City**

**HAMILTON  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**BURR  
That depends. Who's asking?**

**HAMILTON  
Oh, well, sure, sir**

**  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**  
I have been looking for you**

**BURR  
I'm getting nervous**

  
“And for good reason.” muttered James, and Alexander stuck his tongue out at him.

**HAMILTON  
Sir...**

**  
I heard your name at Princeton.**

**  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours.**

**  
I may have punched him.**

**  
It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

 

“Alexander…” George’s tone was slightly threatening, and Alex grinned at him.

  
“Washington?” he shot back innocently, causing the General to shake his head fondly. Some things would never change.

  
**BURR  
You punched the bursar**

**HAMILTON  
Yes!**

**  
I wanted to do what you did.**

**  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution.**

**  
He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

  
“You had only just met him, and you're already running your mouth off. Shocking” drawled Thomas, causing Alex to chuckle.

  
“Indeed. Looking back, I may have been a bit of what some would call a wild child.” Alex laughed, and George looked at him incredulously.

  
“You may have been? My dear Alexander you still are one.”

 

**BURR  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

**HAMILTON  
You're an orphan. Of course!**

**  
I'm an orphan**

**  
God, I wish there was a war!**

**  
Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**  
Than anyone bargained for...**

**BURR  
Can I buy you a drink?**

**HAMILTON  
That would be nice**

**BURR  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**  
Talk less**

 

Both Musical Hamilton and the actual Hamilton looked astonished. Was that even possible? It was not humanly possible for either of them to talk less! Angelica, Eliza, Gilbert and George laughed at his facial expression, and Thomas just shook his head fondly. Unsurprisingly, James stayed silent, crossing his arms petulantly and looking anywhere but at Alexander or Thomas.

  
**HAMILTON  
What?**

**BURR  
Smile more**

**HAMILTON  
Ha**

**[BURR]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

  
Washington nodded grudgingly, displaying his approval for Burr’s little proverb. Apparently, despite his faults (he shot his son!) the former Lieutenant Colonel was rather intelligent, something that had not escaped the General’s notice during his time as commander.

  
**HAMILTON  
You can't be serious**

  
The aforementioned historical figure had spoken in unison with his musical counterpart, and everyone looked at him in shock, before breaking out in peals of laughter.

 

**BURR  
You wanna get ahead?**

**HAMILTON  
Yes**

**BURR  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

  
“Is that foreshadowing? I mean, no offense mon ami, you do talk a lot. And Burr does end up shooting you in that duel.” Lafayette questioned, and Alex raised his eyebrows.

  
“Hmm. An interesting thought.”

  
**LAURENS  
Yo yo yo yo yo!**

  
“It’s Laurens!” Alex brightened up when he saw his late friend’s actor hop up on the table onstage, his eyes following the man’s every move. Eliza noticed this, but neglected to comment on it.

  
**What time is it?**

**LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN  
Show time!**

**BURR  
...like I said...**

**LAURENS  
Show time! Show time! Yo!**

**  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**

**  
Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

"He always did like his Sam Adams." murmured Alexander.

**  
Those redcoats don't want it with me!**

**  
Cuz I will praa chick-a praa these cops till I'm free!**

“Praa chick-a praa?” asked George, bemused.

  
“Must be a modern slang term.”

  
**LAFAYETTE  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?**

**  
C'est moi!**

**MULLIGAN  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

**  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"**

**  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets...**

“I did not need to know that.” Thomas muttered, noting how him and the actor playing Lafayette looked eerily similar.

  
**LAURENS  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**

**  
Let's raise a couple more...**

**LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN  
To the revolution!**

**LAURENS  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**MULLIGAN  
Aaron Burr!**

**LAURENS  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**BURR  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**

**  
You spit. I'm ‘a sit. We'll see where we land**

**LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN  
Boooo!**

 

Laughter.

  
**LAURENS  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

**  
HAMILTON  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

**  
LAURENS  
Ooh**

**  
Who are you?**

**  
MULLIGAN  
Ooh**

**  
Who are you?**

**  
LAFAYETTE  
Ooh**

**Who are you?**

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS  
Ooh, who is this kid?**

**  
What's he gonna do?**

  
“Everything and anything.” Alex proudly stated, holding his head high.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall we move on to the next scene?" asked Washington, as his comrades nodded eagerly. Just as he finished speaking, the next song began to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?!
> 
> Let me know in the comments below :D


	3. Pride is Not the Word I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WASHINGDAD FLUFF. NUFF SAID.
> 
> Not a watching the musical chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, was this fun to write!
> 
> Look, I just wanted my smol bean Alexander to be happy with Washingdad, okay? Don't shoot me!

Suddenly, after only the first bar of song, the screen went black. A flashing neon sign appeared on it, with a message written in loopy cursive letters:

  
**HAVE NO FEAR. I KNOW SOME OF YOU NEED TO DISCUSS URGENT MATTERS -LOOKS AT PRESIDENT WASHINGTON AND SECRETARY HAMILTON- AND I HAVE ALLOTTED THESE THIRTY MINUTES FOR YOU TO DO SO, STARTING NOW.**

  
The timer below it was set for that amount of time.

  
As a matter of fact, George did need to discuss something of great importance with Alexander.

  
“Son, if I may meet with you in private…” George trailed off, touching Alexander’s shoulder lightly. For the first time in a while, the Secretary shrugged off the touch, causing Washington’s expression to show a brief flash of pain.

  
“Of course, Mr. President. Please don’t call me son.” Alex replied tersely, and followed his leader into a room that had appeared to the side.

  
They entered, and George closed the door. It closed with a resounding click.

  
“Alexander. I wish to make this clear. I call you son, because you are my son, in all but blood.” George paused, staring out the window as Alexander interrupted him.

  
“Your Excellency, I-”

  
“Shh. Talk less.” The war-hardened Virginian farmer placed a finger to his lips, and Alexander nodded. “You can see it, can’t you? The way I look upon you as the child I never had? And yet you deny my advances for a fruitful relationship of the familial sort. If you won't accept me, please explain why. It would alleviate some of the pain I feel, deep in my heart. Some, not all.”

  
Washington wished a chair would be there, and one appeared, which he immediately sat down in.

  
Alexander looked down, and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, unsure of what to say without upsetting the man further.

  
“Son, I know you lost your biological father from a young age, and understand that you are not seeking to fill that hole in your life. However-” Alexander opened his mouth to interrupt, but George held up a hand. “I am willing to help fill that hole, if you would let me. Even if you don't, you are still family to each and every Washington. Don't ever forget that.”

  
“I-I,” Hamilton was clearly awed by the proposal, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Thank you, Your Excellency. However, I feel that…” He paused, allowing a wicked grin to spread on his face.

  
Washington felt his heart drop into his stomach. Was the only son he had ever had going to reject him? It certainly seemed like that was going to be the case.

  
“...I should accept your proposal.” And with that, he did something he never thought he would do. He pulled the stunned President into a tight hug, and now it was Washington who was gaping like a fish. Even given their close relationship they had developed at Mount Vernon two weeks ago, Alex had been retreating into himself more and more as each minute of ‘Hamilton’ passed, revealing more of his past that he had been determined to keep hidden once upon a time.

  
“So, what shall we do first, father?” Alexander asked Washington, liking the way the word rolled off his tongue with ease. Just his use of the word caused Washington to straighten his back, gazing down at the man he trusted and loved with pride in his eyes.

  
“It would be the greatest pleasure of my life if you were to take on the Washington name, at long last. Nothing would make me happier than having you legally a part of my family, even though you are already part of it.” said Washington with glee, doing a little jig in his head as Alex nodded enthusiastically.

  
“Of course! But… how would we do it?”

  
Just five minutes later, Alexander Hamilton, with the help of the mysterious person who had brought them there in the first place as well as His Excellency, had legally discarded the Hamilton name and was now Alexander Washington.

  
It was an emotional Father-Son pair that re-entered what they had dubbed “The Watching Room” far later than the thirty minute time limit they had been given.

  
“What took you two so long?” Madison had asked, causing Thomas to frown at him for what could be classed as rudeness.

  
“Alexander finally has a father. A true father.”


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew reacts to Hamilton officially becoming a Washington in the eyes of the law, and they watch My Shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! (Yes I published this at 1am in the morning FIGHT me)
> 
> Hope u enjoy and thank you for all your comments and kudos! I am honestly blown away by the response this fic has gotten!

Confused, Eliza glanced at her husband. President Washington now had his arm wrapped around the man’s shoulders, which was odd since she knew Alexander was not a fan of physical contact. “What do you mean, Mr. President?”

  
“Alexander is now legally a Washington, a part of my family. You by extension as well, Elizabeth. And please, call me George.” Washington said gleefully, and Eliza’s eyes widened.

  
“Oh, Alexander! Congratulations!” Thomas came over, and gave his best friend a hug. “I know how you always yearned for a father.”

  
‘I need to sit down,’ both Eliza and Angelica thought, simultaneously sitting down in their chairs behind Alexander, Gilbert, George, James, and Thomas.

  
Lafayette, not being one for missing out on such opportunities, came over to offer his own congratulations, giving both Washingtons a kiss on the cheek, as is the custom in France.

  
They all stood in a comfortable silence after that, before George gestured toward the TV. “Shall we continue?” He asked, sitting down and pulling a protesting Alexander into his lap.

  
“We shall.”

  
Luckily, just then, the screen lit up and once more music began to play...

**  
[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

**  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot!**

**I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College**

**  
I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

**  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no p** olish

**  
I gotta holler just to be heard**

  
“Not that it’s hard for me, I just want to be free.” Alexander interrupted, and everyone looked at him in shock

  
“My dear, you rhymed.” Eliza stared at her husband. “It even had rhythm.”

  
“It did? Wow, this style of music must really be growing on me then.” chuckled Alexander, turning back to the screen.

  
**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

**  
I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**  
Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

  
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**  
Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage**

**  
I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish**

**  
I walk these streets famished**

**  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

  
All Alexander could do was watch his screen counterpart in awe, following his every move. He sat, too enraptured to even comment on it. The others were just as engaged, and even Madison’s foot could be seen tapping along to the rhythm.

**  
But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**  
I am the—**

 

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—we are—meant to be…**

**[HAMILTON]  
A colony that runs independently**

**  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly**

**  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**  
Then King George turns around,**

**  
runs a spending spree**

**  
He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free**

**  
So there will be a revolution in this century**

**  
Enter me**!

 

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
(He says in parentheses)**

  
‘Oh I get it! Like a stage direction I think it's called’ Madison thought to himself, startled at the playwright’s sheer ingenuity demonstrated by that one single line. Maybe this show wasn't so bad after all.

  
**[HAMILTON]  
Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me**

**  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**  
Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy**

“Without the fame of the Washington legacy!” added Alexander, in rhythm, staring pointedly at Jefferson and Madison as he said it. Washington smiled, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

  
“You’ll earn it on your own, my boy. I'm sure you will.”

**  
[HAMILTON]  
And I am not throwing away My shot**

**  
I am not throwing away My shot**

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot  
  
[LAURENS]  
My shot!**

**My shot!**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot.**

**[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
I am not throwing away my shot**

**  
I am not throwing away my shot**

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**  
It’s time to take a shot!**

**[LAFAYETTE]  
I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?  
  
‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’**

**  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

  
Lafayette cringed. “My English was so bad back then. Thank Providence it improved.”

**  
With my—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

  
“HERC!” Both Laf and Alex shouted gleefully, excited to see the fourth member of their quartet make an appearance onstage once again.

  
**Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice**

**  
And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**  
I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance**

**  
To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!**

**  
I’m gonna take a—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

**[LAURENS]  
But we’ll never be truly free**

  
**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**  
You and I. Do or die.**

**  
Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion**

**  
Have another—**

‘Laurens always was a formidable Abolitionist.’ thought Alexander, sighing at the thought of his old friend.

  
**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

**[BURR]  
Geniuses, lower your voices**

**  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**  
I’m with you, but the situation is fraught**

**  
You’ve got to be carefully taught:**

**  
If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!**

**[HAMILTON]  
Burr, check what we got**

  
**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

**  
I think your pants look hot**

**  
Laurens, I like you a lot**

  
“Isn't that an understatement.” chuckled George quietly, as Alexander grinned at him.

**  
Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot...**

**  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**  
Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?**

**  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**  
I never had a group of friends before**

  
**I promise that I’ll make y’all proud**

**[LAURENS]  
Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot (x2)**

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot (x2** )

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

  
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**[LAURENS]  
Ev’rybody sing:**

**  
Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**  
Hey!**

  
**Whoa!**

**  
Wooh!!**

**  
Whoa!**

**  
Ay, let ‘em hear ya**!

  
**Let’s go!**

**  
I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**  
Said, to the rooftops!**

**  
Come on!**

**  
Come on, let’s go!**

**  
[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/  
MULLIGAN]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

 

**Whoa!**

 

**Whoa!**

 

**Yea!**

 

**[COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**  
Whoa**!

  
**Whoa!**

 

**Yea!**

**[LAURENS]  
Rise up!**

**  
When you’re living on your knees, you rise up**

**  
Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up**

**  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (x4)**

**Rise up!**

**  
[COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa!**

**  
Whoa!**

**  
Whoa!**

**  
Whoa!**

**Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

**  
When’s it gonna get me?**

  
“Never, at least not while I’m alive.” Said George as he gazed down upon his son, who was clearly exhausted.

**  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**  
If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?**

**  
Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**  
See, I never thought I’d live past twenty**

**  
Where I come from some get half as many**

**  
Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh** , reach for a flask

**  
We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty**

**Scratch that**

**  
This is not a moment, it’s the movement**

**  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?**

**  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**  
We rode like Moses, claimin’ our promised land**

**  
And? If we win our independence?**

  
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**  
I know the action in the street is excitin’**

**  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’**

**  
I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’**

**  
We need to handle our financial situation**

  
**Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation?**

**  
I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately**

**  
Smashin’ every expectation**

**  
Every action’s an act of creation!**

**I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**  
For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow**

Thomas whistled. “Damn, that was good!”

  
“Language, son.”

  
“Sorry, George.”

**  
[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot**

**  
I am not throwing away my shot**

**  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

  
I **’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**  
And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! (x2)**

**  
[HAMILTON]  
Time to take a shot!**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/  
LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Time to take a shot!**

**  
Time to take a shot**!

  
**Take a shot!**

**  
Shot!**

**  
Shot!**

**  
A-yo it’s**

**  
Time to take a shot!**

**  
Time to take a shot**!

  
**And I am—**

**  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Not throwing away my shot (x2)**

**  
We’re gonna**

**  
Rise up! (x6)**

**  
Time to take a shot! (x2)**

**  
And I am—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
Not throwin’ away my—**

**[COMPANY]  
Not throwin’ away my shot**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment below!


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilsquad watches story of tonight. Much grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize in advance for the short length of this chapter, but the song is very short in itself. I promise the next song shall be much longer. Thank you for the feedback!

The song ended, and immediately moved straight into the next one. Enraptured, the Watchers kept their eyes on the screen.

  
**i may not live to see our glory**

  
The Secretary of the treasury bowed his head in remembrance of his friend, knowing that he did not get to see his glory. As if knowing what his son was thinking, George pulled him into a tight embrace.

  
**(I may not live to see our glory)**

**  
but i will gladly join the fight**

**  
(but i will gladly join the fight)**

**  
and when our children tell our story**

**  
they'll tell the story of tonight**

**  
let's have another round tonight (x3)**

**  
raise a glass to freedom**

**  
something they can never take away**

**  
no matter what they tell you**

  
“That is true.” murmured Thomas, thinking back on the time he had written the Declaration of Independence in ‘76, as well as assisting Lafayette in his writing of the Declaration on the Rights of Man. Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness indeed.

**  
raise a glass to the four of us**

**  
tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**  
telling the story of tonight**

**  
(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

**  
raise a glass to freedom**

**  
something they can never take away**

**  
no matter what they tell you**

**  
let's have another round tonight**

**  
raise a glass to the four of us**

**  
tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**  
telling the story of tonight**

**  
let's have another round tonight**

**  
(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

**  
raise a glass to freedom**

**  
they'll tell the story of tonight**

**  
raise a glass to freedom**

**  
they'll tell the story of tonight**

**  
they'll tell the story of tonight**

   
As the bittersweet song ended, the watchers gazed solemnly at each other, mourning those who had passed on in the fight to be free.

  
“Anyways…. I do believe the   
next song is about to come on…” Eliza broke the blanket of silence that had fallen upon the group, causing everyone to shake off their sadness.

  
“Excellent.”


	6. We Meet Again (Or, Washington Might Punch Burr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr, Maria, Peggy, Herc, and Lee all arrive. 
> 
> Washington just really wants to punch Burr.
> 
> Much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! LOOK WHO'S BACK WITH YET ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! 
> 
> Don't worry, KG3 and Laurens will show up soon. I'm thinking of sending them in after Right Hand Man, in case you are wondering.
> 
> I apologize once again for the short chapter, and hope you enjoy this!

However, the next song did not come on quite yet.

 

A heap of people, once again, appeared on top of the table, and not the people you would expect.

 

Aaron Burr, Maria Reynolds, Hercules Mulligan, Peggy Schuyler, and Charles Lee appeared in a flash of bright light, and untangled themselves, in the same way that the people who had arrived before them had. They all glanced around the room in confusion, having no clue where they were, surprised to note those who were already present. They were even more surprised to note Alexander resting his head on Washington’s shoulder, as four out of five of them knew Alex hated physical contact of any kind, unless the person giving it had earned his trust.

 

“ _ Burr?”  _ Washington practically growled, standing up. Alexander made a noise in protest as he was jostled from his comfortable position. 

 

“Pa, don’t kill him. Remember, he has no idea that he kills me.” Alexander reminded his adopted father, who had been about to punch the confused Senator for what his future self would have done to his son. 

 

Upon seeing Maria, Eliza’s face took on a stony expression, and she started toward her, only to have Angelica grab her arm. That is, until they both noticed Peggy.

 

“PEGGY!” 

 

The three sisters shared a hug, happy to be reunited once more. Charles Lee stood in the corner of the room, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but in that place. He was very out of his element in this room full of people he either did not know or had upset in the past.

 

Lafayette saw Herc, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the third member of the Original Quartet. The two shared a heartfelt hug, which they brought Alexander into.

 

Then, Alexander saw Maria.

 

An expression of shame and self-hatred once more appeared on his face, one that did not go unnoticed by Eliza and George. In a morbid sort of way, Eliza’s heart lifted when she saw her husband suffering, but it was cooled by the thought of the loss of Phillip, which was still very raw. The two stared at each other, before averting their eyes and glancing anywhere but at the other person. Everyone in the room (yes, even Lee) had quieted, waiting to see what would happen between Alex and his… mistress, for lack of a better word.

 

After the explanation of what exactly was going on, everyone sat down on the couches once more. You could practically feel the tension radiating off of every occupant in the room, even George and Alexander.

 

Speaking of those two, they needed to explain the change in their relationship to the rest of the group.

 

Burr looked at Alexander with an expression of grief when he heard that if not for Washington he would have murdered Hamilton in a duel.

 

“Hamilton, care to explain why you and His Excellency,” Lee sneered when he said his former general’s title, “are far more familiar than from what I remember during the war?”

 

“Of course,  _ General Lee. _ ” replied Hamilton in an equally snarky tone. Angelica, Peggy, and Maria tried not to laugh at that, they really did. But the three couldn’t help but let a little giggle escape them. Alexander smirked when he saw it, giving them a subtle thumbs up. “As it so happens, the bond the General and I share is now truly of a familial nature: he adopted me and I have taken up the Washington name. Do refrain from addressing me as Hamilton.”

 

Bewildered, Lee nodded.

  
“Well, ladies and gentlemen. Pardon my interruption, but I think the next song is about to come on.” Thomas interrupted the exchange, and everyone glanced at him before turning their attention to the TV screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad watches the schuyler sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy, and don't forget to show your love by leaving a comment below! 
> 
> Anyways, before going off on a completely unrelated tangent, on with the chapter!

**BURR:**

**There’s nothing rich folks love more**

 

**Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor**

 

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common**

 

**Just to watch ‘em talk**

 

**Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded**

 

**Uh oh, but little does he know that**

 

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

 

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

 

Angelica smirked at her stage counterpart, already admiring her vocal range. Alexander stared at the screen, mezmerized.

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

 

Eliza gaped as her counterpart joined in, coming to the front. It was still eerie how much they looked alike.

 

**PEGGY: And Peggy!**

 

Peggy just stared at the screen, a serene expression on her face.

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**The Schuyler sisters**

 

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

 

**PEGGY: Peggy!**

 

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

 

**COMPANY: Work!**

 

**PEGGY: Daddy said to be home by sundown**

 

**ANGELICA: Daddy doesn’t need to know**

 

**PEGGY: Daddy said not to go downtown**

 

**ANGELICA: Like I said, you’re free to go**

 

**But—look around, look around**

 

**The revolution’s happening in New York**

 

**ELIZA & PEGGY: New York**

 

**COMPANY: Angelica**

 

**SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

 

**PEGGY: It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

 

“And he was not the only one.” muttered Peggy under her breath, staring at Alexander, then at the president. She still couldn’t believe that her family was now related to Washington in the eyes of the law.

 

**ELIZA: People shouting in the square**

 

**PEGGY: It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

 

**ANGELICA: New ideas in the air**

 

**ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—**

 

**ELIZA: Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for**

 

**ALL MEN: She’s looking for me!**

 

Everyone laughed at this.

 

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

 

**Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

 

**I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]**

 

**Woa-oah**

 

**SISTERS: Woa-oah**

“Hm, that was actually quite impressive.” mused Aaron, glancing at the three actresses on screen, then their real life historical counterparts.

 

**SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

 

**BURR:**

 

“Sweet jesus, here I come.” groaned Burr, putting his head in his hands as his counterpart began to bounce in and frolick onstage, making his way toward the three sisters.

 

**Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city**

 

“I’ve always loved summer.” commented Thomas offhandedly. “Except in Philadelphia, that is.” He shuddered at the memory of how hot it had been the summer he wrote the Declaration. To quote his fellow congressmen, it had been “hot as hell”.

 

“I concur with your sentiments, Thomas.” George agreed, smiling. 

 

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

 

**Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny**

 

**But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money**

 

Burr cringed at his epic fail at flirting, as everyone chuckled.

 

**Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?**

 

**You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 

**ANGELICA: Burr, you disgust me**

Angelica nodded. “He still does,” she whispered too quietly for anyone to hear her.

 

**BURR:**

**Ahh, so you’ve discussed me**

 

**I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

 

“Oh my god.” Burr muttered again, cringing even more as Alexander burst into laughter.

 

**ANGELICA:**

 

**I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

 

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

 

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

 

**So listen to my declaration:**

 

**ALL SISTERS:**

 

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

 

**That all men are created equal"**

 

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

 

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)**

 

**I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

 

Thomas looked at her, grinning cheekily. “And just how might have you done that?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in such a manner that Alexander playfully slapped him on his arm.

 

“That’s my sister in law you’re talking to, Thomas!”

 

**WOMEN: Work!**

 

**ELIZA:**

 

**Look around, look around at how**

 

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

**ELIZA, PEGGY:**

 

**Look around, look around at how**

 

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

**ALL SISTERS:**

 

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

 

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

 

**SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

 

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):**

 

**Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

 

**(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

 

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

 

**(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

 

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):**

 

**(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))**

 

**I want a revelation (In New York, woah)**

 

**So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

 

**ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):**

 

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

 

**(look around, look around) (hey, hey)**

 

**That all men are created equal**

 

**(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

 

**ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:**

 

**Look around, look around**

 

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

**History is happening in Manhattan**

 

**And we just happen to be**

 

**WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)**

 

**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

 

**PEGGY: And Peggy!**

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ALL SISTERS: The Schuyler sisters**

 

**COMPANY: Work, work**

 

**ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):**

 

**We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

 

**Hey (work, work)**

 

**ANGELICA (COMPANY):**

 

**Woah-ah! (work, work)**

 

**ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):**

 

**Hey (work, work)**

 

**In the greatest city**

 

**ALL SISTERS:**

 

**In the greatest city**

 

**In the world!**

 

Lafayette whistled as the sisters ended that note, grinning. “That was pretty impressive there!” he commented, crossing his legs and putting them on the table. 

  
**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad listens to farmer refuted. Woo Hoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Me again. I decided to go ahead and post Farmer Refuted as well today, since I already had that one finished for a while now. Think of it as a New Year's present.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to show me your love and leave a comment below!
> 
> PS, I do not own Hamilton. At all.

**SEABURY:**

 

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present**

 

“Ugh, Seabury.” Alexander winced, causing Thomas to chuckle.

 

**"Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

 

“Oh lord, I remember this.” Burr groaned, smacking his forehead. 

 

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

 

**They have not your interest at heart**

 

**MULLIGAN: Oh my god. Tear this dude apart**

 

The spy laughed, grinning at his counterpart.

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

 

**Don’t let them lead you astray**

 

**This congress does not speak for me**

 

Alexander growled, standing up just as Washington pulled his son down. He crossed his arms petulantly, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Son, we proved him wrong. And so will they.”

 

**BURR: Let him be**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**They’re playing a dangerous game**

 

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

 

“What mercy?” asked Peggy rhetorically.

 

**For shame, for shame!**

 

**HAMILTON: Yo!**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Heed not the rabble who**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**

 

Alexander stared in awe at his counterpart, as he attempted to fight for the pedestal that Seabury was standing on, trying to push the loyalist off despite Burr’s attempts to stop him.

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Scream—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**But the revolution**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Revolution—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Is comin'**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**They have not your interests**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**The have-nots are gonna win this**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**At heart—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face**

 

Alexander sniggered, stopping when George glared at him.

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Chaos and—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Chaos and bloodshed**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Bloodshed are not—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Already haunt us**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**A solution—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk—**

 

“Thank Providence Seabury is not here,” thought Lee, shuddering. Despite not agreeing with either Washington present many a time, he knew that had Seabury been here, he probably would have ended up punching the man. He may not have supported General Washington, but he still had believed in the revolution. It was just that he thought he should have been the one to lead it.

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**Don’t let them lead you astray—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**And what about Boston?**

 

**Look at the cost and all that we’ve lost**

 

**And you talk about Congress?**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**This Congress does not speak for me**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

 

The occupants of the room snorted at that, and Alexander grinned, standing up and bowing.

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**You’re playing a dangerous game**

 

**HAMILTON:**

**But strangely, your mange is the same!**

 

**SEABURY:**

 

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

 

**HAMILTON: Is he in Jersey?**

 

**SEABURY: For shame—**

 

**HAMILTON: For the Revolution!**

 

**SEABURY: For shame!**

Thomas nodded in approval at the note Seabury’s actor had hit, always having been a supporter of those talented in the fine arts.

 

**COMPANY: For the Revolution!**

 

**SEABURY: Heed—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna**

 

**SEABURY & HAMILTON:**

**Scream—**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!**

 

**SEABURY: Not your interest—**

 

**HAMILTON and (COMPANY):**

 

**Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)**

 

Those present out of the people who had actually been there when Alexander heard Seabury laughed along with their stage counterparts.

 

**Why should a tiny island across the sea**

 

**Regulate the price of tea?**

 

**BURR: Alexander, please!**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive**

 

**Drop the niceties**

 

Burr rolled his eyes. “Classic, Alexander. Classic.”

 

**ENSEMBLE:**

 

**Silence! A message from the King!**

 

**A message from the King!**

 

**FULL COMPANY:**

  
**A message from the King!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is not up to par, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! You'll Be Back is already finished, and should be posted sometime this evening. 
> 
> Anyways, gotta go!
> 
> Thank you for all of your continued support of this story!


	9. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am never taking the king seriously again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add here! On with the show!

The transition into the next song went smoothly, and everyone listened intently as the first few chords led into the introduction of one King George the Third. Everyone laughed at the forlorn expression on his face, which was greatly exaggerated. Yes, even Lee.

  
**You say**

**  
the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

  
“What?” George asked, confused. Alex and Thomas shrugged, before turning back to the screen.

  
**You cry**

  
“No I don’t!” Alex indignantly growled, standing up from the couch as he glared at the screen. George put a hand on his son’s arm, causing him to relax under his touch.

  
**in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

  
“Oh! The boston tea party!” Alexander exclaimed, understanding the previous lyric.

  
**Why so sad?**

  
“Because monarchies suck.” muttered Lafayette, crossing his arms at the thought of the oppression that both the people in France and America had to withstand.

  
**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**  
Now you're making me mad**

  
“Good.” said George, causing Alex to snigger.

**  
Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

  
“Okay then…” Eliza trailed off, glancing at the screen in confusion, an expression she saw mirrored in the faces of many in the room.

  
**You'll be back**

**  
Soon you'll see**

**  
You'll remember you belong to me**

  
“Not anymore!” Thomas proudly stated, and Alex nodded in agreement.

  
**You'll be back**

**  
Time will tell**

**  
You'll remember that I served you well**

  
“And just how did you do that?” asked Hercules rhetorically, causing everyone to laugh.

  
**Oceans rise, empires fall**

  
**We have seen each other through it all**

**  
And when push comes to shove,**

**  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love**

  
Everyone snorted at that line. They all hated to admit it, but they were actually liking this portrayal of King George, despite their sentiments toward the actual man.

  
**Da dada da da**

**  
Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dada da da dayada**

**  
Da dada da da**

**  
Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dada da da da**

  
“Oh my god,” Washington wheezed through laughter, finding this actor hilarious.

  
**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

  
“Hm, that is a pretty high note.” Madison nodded in approval. It seemed that this actor, Groff, was pretty talented.

  
**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**

**  
And, no, don't change the subject**

**  
'Cause you're my favorite subject**

**  
My sweet, submissive subject**

**  
My loyal, royal subject**

  
“Not anymore!” Angelica shouted, and Alexander reached over Washington to give her a high five.

  
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

**  
You'll be back**

**  
Like before**

**  
I will fight the fight and win the war**

**  
For your love**

**  
For your praise**

**  
And I'll love you till my dying days**

**  
When you're gone, I'll go mad**

**  
So don't throw away this thing we had**

  
“What thing?”

  
' **Cause when push comes to shove**

**  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

  
“So romantic.” Hercules sarcastically muttered, earning chuckles and giggles from all the room’s occupants.

  
**Da dada da da**

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

  
**Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dada da da dayada**

**  
Da dada da da**

**  
Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dada da**

**  
Everybody!**

**  
Da dada da da**

**  
Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dada da da dayada**

**  
Da dada da da**

**  
Da dadada dayada**

**  
Dadada da da dayada**

  
“I am never taking his majesty seriously again.”

  
“Neither am I, George. Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Before the next song, I have a pressing question to ask you: what do you want to see in the reactions to Right Hand Man, which is up next? Let me know in the comments below!


	10. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Right hand man. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Don't forget to comment below!

**COMPANY**

**  
British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water.**

**  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor.**

George winced as the song began to play, realizing that the war must be starting. Knowing what was to come, he reached out and grasped Alexander’s hand tightly, understanding that in the future the boy might need some support.

  
**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor.**

**  
When they surround our troops!**

**  
They surround our troops!**

**  
When they surround our troops!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war.**

**  
I knew that I was poor,**

**  
I knew it was the only way to—**

**HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE**

**  
Rise up!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
If they tell my story**

**  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—**

**HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE**

**  
Rise up!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
I will fight for this land**

**  
but there’s only one man**

**  
who can give us a command so we can—**

**HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE**

**  
Rise up!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Understand? It’s the only way to—**

**HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE**

**  
Rise up! Rise up!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Here he comes!**

 

George watched the entire build up to what he surmised to be his appearance with a rueful grin, his mind swimming with memories of a war long over.

  
**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

 

**BURR**

**  
Ladies and gentlemen!**

 

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**BURR**

**  
The moment you’ve been waiting for!**

  
Grins spread across the faces of all occupants in the room, realizing whose stage counterpart they were about to meet. Alexander leaned forward eagerly, curious to see how his father would be portrayed.

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**BURR**

**  
The pride of Mount Vernon!**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the general!**

**BURR**

**  
George Washington!**

  
Washington rolled his eyes fondly at the overdramatic welcome they gave his stage counterpart, as Alexander scooted closer to him.

**WASHINGTON**

**  
We are outgunned,**

**ENSEMBLE**

  
**What?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
outmanned,**

**ENSEMBLE**

  
**What?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
outnumbered,**

  
**outplanned.**

**  
We gotta make an all out stand**

**  
ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man.**

  
Alexander smirked.

**Check it—**

**  
Can I be real a second?**

**  
For just a millisecond?**

**  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

**  
Now I’m the model of a modern major general,**

  
“Full General, thank you very much.” Maria muttered under her breath.

**  
the venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

**  
lining up, to put me up on a pedestal,**

**  
writin’ letters to relatives**

**  
embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence,**

  
Lee loathed to admit it, but he rather liked this song. And the actor who played Washington, Chris Jackson or something like that, was pretty damn good. He schooled his features into a deep scowl for they mustn't know how much he was actually enjoying this.

  
Washington nodded as his counterpart noted the exaggeration of his positive qualities, one thing he had loathed during the course of the war. He was only human, after all.

  
**but the elephant is in the room,**

**  
the truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

**ENSEMBLE**

  
**Boom!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Any hope of success is fleeting,**

  
**how can I keep leading when the people I’m**

**  
leading keep retreating?**

**  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn,**

  
**knight takes rook, but look,**

**We are outgunned,**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
What?**

**WASHINGTON**

  
**outmanned,**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
What?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
outnumbered,**

**  
outplanned.**

**  
We gotta make an all out stand**

**  
ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man.**

**Incoming!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
They’re battering down the Battery check the damages.**

**MULLIGAN**

**  
Rah!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em**

**  
of their advantages.**

**MULLIGAN**

**  
Rah!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us.**

**  
Hamilton won’t abandon ship,**

**  
Yo, let’s steal their cannons—**

  
Eliza could only watch, enraptured, at the scene before her. Part of her was torn between smacking her husband for his recklessness, and hugging him to make sure he was still there. She settled on slapping him.

  
“You reckless fool! You could've died!” She growled, and he turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

  
“But I’m still here, as you can see. It gets worse, however.” warned Alexander, and his adoptive father nodded, casting his eyes downward.

  
**MULLIGAN**

**  
Shh-boom!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

**COMPANY**

**  
Boom!**

  
Alexander, George, Burr, Hercules, Lafayette, and Lee all flinched as the cannon rang out, sharing a glance with one another, reminded of their time on the field of battle.

  
**WASHINGTON**

**  
Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…**

**COMPANY**

**  
Boom!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
There’s another ship and…**

**COMPANY**

**  
Boom!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
We just lost the southern tip and…**

**COMPANY**

**  
Boom!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip.**

**  
Guns and horses giddyup,**

**  
I decide to divvy up**

**  
my forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up.**

  
One look at Alexander and you could tell he wasn't paying attention that much, for he seemed to be locked in memories of battle. His father pulled him close, gripping his hand.

  
“Pa,” he spoke weakly, his voice hoarse from the pain of the past. “You’ll cut off my circulation with the way you’re holding onto my wrist.”

  
George chuckled, loosening his grip. “Just wanted to make sure you’re still with us.”

  
**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny,**

**  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

**  
are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

  
“George-” George held a hand up in order to stall Alexander’s likely oncoming tirade, looking tired and weary.

  
“I know. They proved themselves to me in the end. They pulled through it.” His eyes grew slightly misty at the thought of all those who hadn't pulled through it, resolving to honor their legacy as best as he could.

**  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance.**

**  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people.**

**  
I’m in dire need of assistance…**

**BURR**

**  
Your excellency, sir!**

Burr grinned as he saw himself enter.

  
“Right on time, Burr!” Alexander said sarcastically, causing Angelica to slap him. “Ow! Jeez, Angelica!”

  
**WASHINGTON**

**  
Who are you?**

**BURR**

  
Burr cringed as he remembered this meeting, but was also curious to see how Mr. Miranda would portray it.

  
**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**  
Permission to state my case?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
As you were.**

**BURR**

**  
Sir,**

**  
I was a captain under General Montgomery**

**  
until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec,**

**  
and well, in summary**

**  
I think that I could be of some assistance.**

**  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
from a distance.**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Huh.**

**BURR  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions**

**  
on how to fight instead of fleeing west.**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Yes?**

**BURR**

**  
Well—**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

  
“It’s Washington now!” Alexander said, glancing at his father with happiness dancing in his eyes.

**HAMILTON**

**  
Yes, sir.**

 

**HAMILTON AND BURR**

**  
We keep meeting.**

  
“Unfortunately.” muttered Burr and Alex at the same time, looking at each other in surprise when they realized they had spoken in unison.

**BURR**

**  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing**

**  
your strategy play out.**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Burr?**

**BURR**

**  
Sir?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Close the door on your way out.**

“Brilliant, Dad!” Alex grinned, and George chuckled. How he would have liked to been called “Dad” or “father” during the war…

  
**HAMILTON**

**  
Have I done something wrong, sir?**

  
“Never, mon ami. Never.”

**WASHINGTON**

**  
On the contrary.**

**  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary.**

**  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Sir?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Sir!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown.**

**  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown.**

**  
Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…**

**HAMILTON**

**  
To be their Secretary? I don’t think so.**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Why are you upset?**

**HAMILTON**

  
**I’m not—**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger.**

**  
I was just like you when I was younger.**

**  
Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?**

Alexander raised his eyebrows, remembering George had said those exact words to him during their first meeting.

  
**HAMILTON**

**  
Yes.**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.**

  
“Dying is easy. Living is harder.” murmured George, pondering the phrase. Too true.

**HAMILTON**

**  
Why are you telling me this?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
I’m being honest.**

  
“Indeed.”

  
**I’m working with a third of what our Congress**

**  
has promised.**

**  
We are a powder keg about to explode,**

**  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

**COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)**

**  
I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**  
I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**  
Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young,**

**  
scrappy and hungry!**

Later, most of the occupants in the room would be able to say that they got chills during that part. It was just so...fitting for what was happening.

  
**HAMILTON**

**  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
Son,**

**WASHINGON AND COMPANY**

**  
We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
You need all the help you can get.**

**  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan,**

**  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY**

**  
Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
We’ll need some spies on the inside,**

**  
Some King’s men who might let some things slide.**

  
If dabbing was invented yet, Hercules would have dabbed. But sadly, it wasn't.

**HAMILTON**

**  
I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need**

**  
supplies, you rally the guys, master the element of surprise.**

**  
I’ll rise above my station, organize your**

**  
information, ‘til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Rise up!**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Rise up!**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
Rise up!**

**ENSEMBLE**

**  
Here comes the General!**

**HAMILTON**

**  
What?**

**WASHINGTON**

**  
And his right hand man!**

**FULL COMPANY**

**  
Boom!**

  
Those who had served in the army jumped at the final cannon, startled. They shook their heads, clearing away the memories of death and destruction.

  
Everyone sat in silence once more, looking around at one another, daring to see which one of them would break the thick veil of quiet that had settled over the group.

  
No one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Jeez, this chapter took a long time.
> 
> Anyways, comment below what you want to see for Winter's Ball, Helpless, and Satisfied!


	11. Even More Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, King George, and Martha Washington arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize in advance for the rather short length of this chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you all. Winter's Ball will go up right after this, so get ready for a chapter spam all throughout the day today! I'm going to try to write as much as possible. It's my goal to get Helpless, Satisfied, and Story of Tonight reprise up today too.
> 
> Remember to give any feedback in the comments below!

Boom!

 

Yet another cliche entrance later, John Laurens, Martha Washington, and King George all appeared in the room, just as confused as everyone else when they arrived.

 

“Martha!” George stood up quickly, running toward his wife. “I have missed you so. Come, meet Alexander.”

 

“But I already have met Mr. Hamilton!” she protested, glancing at her husband

 

Alexander growled at his old last name, before George could respond, “You have met Alexander Hamilton, but you have not met Alexander _Washington._ ”

 

“Alexander Washington? I wasn’t aware we had another child in the family-” Martha was cut off by George, who put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“My dear, Alexander Washington _is_ Alexander Hamilton. As of what I believe to be yesterday, for time in this room is very confusing, at my request he finally joined our family.” George said, putting an arm around his son’s shoulder.

 

“Congratulations, Alexander.”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened at the voice, one he had not heard since before Yorktown all those years ago. One he thought had belonged to someone who had _died._ Someone he thought he would never see again until he passed on. “John?”

 

Laurens nodded, his eyes glistening. “It is I. Long time no see.”

 

“Oh, John!” Alexander broke free of George’s tight grasp, before running over to John and pulling his friend into a hug. “Wha- how?”

 

“Magic.” John grinned, having already been made aware of the reason for this visit, unlike Martha and British!George.

 

Then, George noticed George.

 

“Your Majesty,” the former general said cooly, coming to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the man whose name he had cursed many a time.

 

“Mister President,” the King replied in an equally cool tone, fixing his opponent with a hard stare. Maria started humming the melody to “You’ll Be Back”, causing the others to look at each other and snicker loudly. “What?” he barked, thinking that these people were making fun of him. Which of course they were, but he didn’t know that, nor did he need to.

 

George burst out laughing at the reminder of the song, as did the original four of the Hamilsquad. For as collected as the President appeared in public, in private he had absolutely no impulse control, a trait he and Alexander both shared. Except Alexander had no impulse control either way.

  
“Am I missing something here?” John asked, trying not to smirk.

 

“No. Nothing at all.”

 

After explaining to the King and Martha why they were here, everyone gathered around the TV again just as the next song started to play.

 

John chose to make himself comfortable nearby Alexander, who smiled as he sat down next to him. As you would expect, George and Martha sat on Alexander's other side, and the three Schuylers sat behind them on their own couch. Maria joined them, and Peggy gladly struck up a conversation with her about current fashion. The others all sat down wherever they pleased, finding it fun to be in this more intimate and relaxed setting compared to the offices that they were used to.

  
Finally, as soon as everyone was comfortable, the next song started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's done with! 
> 
> So as you all know, I am going to try to finish and post the next three chapters up as well. If any of you have any ideas for reactions, let me know in the comments below. Oh, and on a side note, I have also started work on the World Was Wide Enough as well; If anyone has any ideas for that to make it as painful as possible, let me know below!
> 
> Winter's Ball will be up momentairly.


	12. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Winter's Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Once again, I wish to apologize in advance for the short length of this chapter. Seeing as AWB is a short song, it is hard to make this an 800+ word chap, which is my normal target. Anyways, on with the fic!

As the opening bars began to play, sounding just like the first song but with a slightly different feel to it, everyone shushed one another, drawing closer to the screen to watch.

 

Burr groaned as he came on screen, dreading what was to come given how he had been portrayed thus far.

 

**BURR:**

 

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

 

**Go on and on**

 

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

 

“Magic.” grumbled Madison once more. As a result, both Thomas and Maria slapped him. “OW! Jesus, you guys!”

 

“If you insult my friend, you insult me. It would be good for you to remember that James.” growled Thomas, and Alexander smiled at him.

 

“There is no need to defend my honor, Tom. I can do it myself, if I need to.”

 

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

 

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

 

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

 

“And I certainly did not regret it.” The man in question muttered, causing his son to give him a cheeky thumbs up.

 

“Of course not! I am fabulous, after all.”

 

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

 

**Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable**

 

All those who had fallen victim to Alexander’s quill at one point or another (more like everyone) nodded, either smiling or grimacing.

 

**But what do we have in common?**

 

**We’re Reliable with the**

 

**ALL MEN:**

 

**Ladies!**

 

Everyone who had been present for “The Schuyler Sisters” burst into laughter, remembering Burr’s failed attempts at flirting with Angelica.

 

“Hey! I got better!” Burr defended himself, and Peggy shook her head.

 

“My money’s on that not being true.” She said, and all present snickered. Except the King, for he just didn’t do such things.

 

**BURR:**

 

**There are so many to deflower!**

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Eliza glared at the man in question, smacking him on the head with her playbill.

 

“It’s not me!” he responded, crossing his arms and looking at her.

 

“Language, Betsey.” chided Alexander, wiggling a finger at her playfully.

 

“You’re one to talk!” she shot back, grinning.

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

John watched the banter between his Alexander and his wife, a forlorn expression on his face as he thought about what could have been versus what now was, all thanks to what society considered  _ normal _ .

 

**ALL MEN:**

 

**Ladies!**

 

**BURR:**

 

**Looks! Proximity to power**

 

This earned Burr slaps from all five ladies in the room amidst chuckles from everyone else.

 

**ALL MEN:**

 

**Ladies!**

 

**BURR:**

 

**They delighted and distracted him**

 

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

 

“That’s true.” Martha nodded, grinning.

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**That’s true**

 

Martha’s eyes widened. “Maybe Alexander is more like me than I originally thought” 

 

**FULL COMPANY:**

 

**1780**

 

**BURR:**

 

**A winter’s ball**

 

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

 

The sisters in question smirked.

 

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son**

 

**HAMILTON:**

 

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

 

“Oooh, getting a little arrogant are we Alexander?” Thomas winked at his best friend, and Alexander chuckled.

 

“Like my wife said earlier, you’re one to talk Tom.”

 

“Hey!”

 

**BOTH:**

  
**Hey (x8)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment your ideas for "Helpless", "Satisfied", and TSOT Reprise, as well as "The World Was Wide Enough" (Which I have already started writing!)


	13. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpless. 
> 
> And an excess of Hamliza fluff- what's that? Angelica and Maria talking peacefully and not tearing each other apart? The world must really be turning upside down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yet another chapter here. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Hearing from you guys always makes my day. :) Anyways, on with the show!
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Hey hey hey hey**

**  
** **Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

 

**Dooo! Hey! (hey hey hey)**

**  
** **Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**  
** **Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)** **  
** **  
** **Helpless!**

**  
** **Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit.**

 

Alexander put his head in his hands, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him for what he did to Eliza, who really didn’t deserve him.

 

“Eliza, my love…” he trailed off, not really sure what to say.

 

“Shh, I know.” she whispered, touching his shoulder lightly.

 

“I do not deserve you.”

 

**I'm helpless!**

**  
** **Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in ‘em** **  
** **  
** **I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**  
** **We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

**  
** **Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

**  
** **Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

 

Angelica sighed as she remembered feeling the same way when she first met Alexander, hoping that this musical wouldn’t reveal too much of just what she still felt for her sister’s husband. 

**  
** **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**  
** **Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume** **  
** **  
** **Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine** **  
** **  
** **Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this One's mine."**

 

At this line, Maria turned away from the screen, as she felt a wave of guilt be unleashed on her, much like Alexander. Angelica put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up in shock.

 

“I know it wasn’t your fault.” she whispered, and Eliza nodded. Maria shook her head.

 

“It was absolutely my fault. If I hadn’t pushed him, the whole affair wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“No. It was my fault.” Alexander spoke up, turning to face them. The redness in his eyes told the girls what words could not.

 

“I forgive you. In fact, I forgave you after Philip died,” Eliza murmured, nearly letting out a sob when she spoke Philip’s name. However, she managed to contain her grief.   
  
**My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)**

**  
** **And I got nervous, thinking  "What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)**

**  
** **She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Oooh)**

**  
** **Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless! (Helpless!)** **  
** **  
** **Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes)**

**  
** **(And the sky's the limit)**

**  
** **Oh! I'm**

**  
** **Yeah, I'm Helpless!**

**  
** **Helpless, I know (Down for the count)** **  
** **  
** **And I'm drownin' in ‘em** **  
** **  
** **I'm helpless!** **  
** **  
** **I'm so into you (Look into your eyes)**

**  
** **I am so into you (And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!)** **  
  
**

“Who wouldn’t be?” chuckled Alexander, and Peggy slapped him. “Oh, gee thanks Peggy. I thought I was immune to the slapping.”

 

“Yeah… not really.” Peggy smirked, turning back to the screen.

**  
** **I know I'm down for the count (Down for the count)**

**  
** **And I'm drownin' in ‘em. (And I'm drownin' in ‘em.)** **  
** **  
** **Where are you taking me?** **  
** **  
** **I'm about to change your life** **  
  
**

“You’re not kidding, Angelica.” Alexander said, and Angelica grinned.

 

“I’m a Schuyler. Schuylers don’t kid around, as you put it.”

**  
** **Then by all means, lead the way** **  
** **  
** **Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you** **  
** **  
** **Schuyler?** **  
** **  
** **My sister** **  
** **  
** **Thank you for all your service** **  
** **  
** **If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it** **  
** **  
** **I'll leave you to it**

 

At this point, Alexander wasn’t even surprised at the accuracy to which Lin had portrayed their first meeting. Neither were Angelica and Eliza for that matter. They had already learned to expect anything when it came to this musical. **  
** **  
** **One week later** **  
** **  
** **I'm writing a letter nightly**

**  
** **Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**  
** **Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

 

Alexander raised his eyebrows, staring at Angelica with a smirk on his face. “Oh really?”

 

Angelica groaned, burying her face in her hands. **  
** **  
** **I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him** **  
** **  
** **Ha!**

**  
** **Two weeks later**

**  
** **In the living room stressin' (Stressin')**

**  
** **My father's stone-faced**

**  
** **While you're asking for his blessin' (Blessin')**

 

“Two weeks, Washington?” Lee commented, and Alexander glared at him.

 

“Yes.” he growled, and Lee flinched.

**  
** **I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**

**  
** **And I'm tryin' not to cry ‘cause there's nothing**

**  
** **that your mind can't do (Oooh)**

 

“Truer words never spoken.” remarked George, and Eliza smiled at his comment. “That husband of yours is non stop, Elizabeth.”

 

"Trust me, I know." Eliza chuckled, shaking her head fondly.

 

"As I'm sure you do." George responded.

 

**My father makes his way across the room to you**

**  
** **I panic for a second, thinking "we're through" (Oooh)**

**  
** **But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true" (Oooh)**

 

Alexander wiped a stray tear away, and refused to look at Eliza or Maria.

**  
** **And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm Helpless! (Helpless!)**

**  
** **Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm Helpless! (Helpless!)**

 

King George caught himself humming along, and pinched his arm to make sure he kept his cool exterior. He couldn’t let anyone know he was actually enjoying this, after all! It would totally ruin his reputation!

**  
** **(Hoo!) Down for the count**

**  
** **And I'm drownin' in ‘em I'm Helpless!**

**  
** **That boy is mine, that boy is mine!**

 

**(Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm Helpless!**

 

**Helpless! (Helpless!)**

**  
** **Down for the count (Down for the count)**

**  
** **And I'm drownin' in em (And I'm drownin' in em)** **  
** **  
** **Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

 

“But you will, one day.” muttered Laurens, too quietly for anyone to hear him. "I know it."

**  
** **An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

**  
** **All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

**  
** **A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

**  
** **Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**  
** **Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

**  
** **No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

 

George looked down, and noticed that Alexander had made himself comfortable on his shoulder. How was he supposed to move without disturbing his son?

 

Martha, who had noticed his plight, chuckled, smirking. “Looks like you’re in a bit of a tough spot there, George.”

 

He smiled at her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Alexander’s face. “And it is not one I mind being in.”

**  
** **We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

**  
** **I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

**  
** **My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

**  
** **But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

**  
** **And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God**

**  
** **You'll never feel so Helpless!**

 

Alexander once again refused to look at Eliza, but instead scooted closer to George, who allowed him to do so.

**  
** **I do I do I do I do!**

**  
** **Eliza… (Helpless!)**

**  
** **I do I do I do I do!**

**  
** **I've never felt so—**

**  
** **(Helpless!)**

**  
** **Hey, yeah, yeah!**

**  
** **(Down for the count)**

**  
** **(I'm down for the count And I'm drownin' in ‘em)**

**  
** **(I'm—)**

**  
** **My life is gon' be fine cuz (Helpless!) Eliza's in it.**

 

“It still is.” he murmured, finally looking at her.

**  
** **(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**  
** **(I'm Helpless!)**

**  
** **(Down for the count)**

**  
** **. …drownin' in ‘em. (And I'm drownin' in ‘em.)** **  
** **  
** **(Wedding march plays)**

 

Everyone snorted at seeing Hercules as the flower boy, tossing petals into the audience as he sauntered down the aisle.

 

Hercules stood up, taking a bow as his friends laughed.

 

“Yes, thank you thank you.”

 

That led to even more laughter, a nice change from the previously somber mood. **  
** **  
** **In New York, you can be a new man…**

**  
** **In New York, you can be a new man…**

**  
** **In New York, you can be a new man…** **  
** **  
** **Helpless.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUT!
> 
> Wow, this chapter was yet another doozy. 
> 
> Remember to let me know what you want to see in:  
> -Satisfied  
> -TSOT Reprise  
> -Wait For It  
> -Stay Alive  
> -and The World Was Wide Enough (which I have started work on already.)
> 
> Toodles!


	14. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the HamSquad listens to Satisfied, many things come to light, and many secrets are revealed.
> 
> Whoop de doo. 
> 
> Hooray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for your wonderful feedback. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Alright, alright.**

**  
** **That's what I'm talkin' about!**

 

Much like when it happened, a few people in the room chuckled at that, causing Laurens to smile. He brutally squashed any thought at seeing his best friend/crush get married all over again, resolving instead to be happy for Alexander and Eliza.

**  
** **Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!**

 

**A toast to the groom! (To the groom, to the groom, to the groom!)**

**  
** **To the bride! (To the bride, to the bride, to the bride!)**

**  
** **From your sister, (Angelica, Angelica)**

**  
** **To your union, (to the union, to the union, to the revolution!)**

**  
** **and the hope that you provide. (You provide, you provide)**

**  
** **May you always (always)**

**  
** **Be satisfied.**

**  
** **(Rewind, rewind. Rewind, rewind)**

**  
** **(I remember that night I just might (– rewind.)**

 

**I remember that night I just might**

**  
** **(– rewind.) I remember that night, I remember that –**

 

“Wow.” murmured Thomas, as he admired the “Rewind” effect, and the feel it gave the song. “That’s impressive.”

**  
** **I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.**

**  
** **I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.**

**  
** **I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place**

**  
** **but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.**

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eliza asked kindly, and Angelica turned away from her sister, staring at the screen with a vengeance as she stayed silent. Looks as if she had been wrong to think that this show wouldn’t reveal her feelings for Alexander.

**  
** **I have never been the same**

**  
** **Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

**  
** **And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name,**

 

**set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**

 

“Angelica? You, you-” Alexander couldn’t seem to form a comprehensible sentence, opening and closing his mouth as he stared at Angelica. He couldn’t seem to fathom that Angelica apparently fancied him as well. Why then, had she introduced him to Eliza?

**  
** **This is not a game.**

**  
** **You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.**

**  
** **I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself.**

**  
** **You're like me. I'm never satisfied.**

**  
** **Is that right?**

**  
** **I have never been satisfied.**

**  
** **My name is Angelica Schuyler.**

**  
** **Alexander Hamilton.**

**  
** **Where's your fam'ly from?**

**  
** **Unimportant.  There's a million things I haven't done**

 

“There’s that phrase again.” thought James, noting to keep an ear out for it in case it appeared again, for it seemed to do so frequently. Apparently, Mr. Miranda liked repetition in his songs.

 

**but just you wait, just you wait…**

**  
** **So so so**

**  
** **So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!**

**  
** **What the hell is the catch?**

**  
** **It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**

**  
** **it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!**

**  
** **You see it, right?**

**  
** **The conversation lasted two minutes**

**  
** **maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement,**

 

Thomas let out a whistle at stage-Angelica’s rapping, clearly impressed. “Dam-” he corrected himself when he caught George’s stare. “Dang, that’s good.”

 

George nodded in approval.

 

**it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance**

**  
** **a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance.**

**  
** **He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm ‘a give it a chance.**

 

“A bit of a flirt?  _ A bit?”  _ laughed Alex, finally able to form a comprehensive statement, having gotten over his shock. ngelica shook her head fondly.

 

“It’s not me, Alexander.”

**  
** **I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?**

**  
** **His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance.**

**  
** **He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.**

**  
** **Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

 

“Why, thank you!” Alex said dramatically, a smirk on his face.

**  
** **Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

 

“Hey!”

**  
** **I wanna take him far away from this place,**

 

**then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…**

**  
** **Helpless…**

**  
** **And I know she is…**

**  
** **Helpless…**

**  
** **And her eyes are just…**

**  
** **Helpless…**

**  
** **And I realize**

**  
** **Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

**  
** **Where are you taking me?**

**  
** **I'm about to change your life.**

 

“And by Providence, did you change it.” whispered Alex, smiling sadly as stage-Angelica took him to meet stage-Eliza.

**  
** **Then by all means, lead the way.**

**  
** **Number one!**

**  
** **I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.**

**  
** **My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one**

**  
** **so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious**

**  
** **Alexander is penniless**

**  
** **Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.**

**  
** **Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

**  
** **Schuyler?**

**  
** **My sister.**

**  
** **Number two!**

**  
** **He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister.**

 

“Angelica-” Alexander spoke up suddenly, before deciding not to continue his current train of thought. What he would have said could certainly earn him a slap from all three Schuylers.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

**That elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside**

**  
** **maybe that is why**

 

**I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride.**

**  
** **Nice going, Angelica, he was right, You will never be satisfied.**

**  
** **Thank you for all your service.**

**  
** **If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

**  
** **I'll leave you to it.**

**  
** **Number three!**

**  
** **I know my sister like I know my own mind,**

 

**you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.**

**  
** **If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine.**

**  
** **She would say, "I'm fine"**

**  
** **She'd be lying.**

 

“Angelica?” Eliza poked her sister, holding eye contact with her.

 

“Yes?” the older sister responded weakly, wringing her hands nervously.

 

“Thank you. I cannot thank you enough, for letting him be mine. I know how hard that must have been for you.” murmured Eliza, and Angelica opened her mouth, about to say it was no problem. That Eliza and Peggy were the best sisters anyone could ask for.

 

“Shh. There’s no need to respond. I know, I know.”

**  
** **But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes**

**  
** **as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.**

 

John looked down as he realized both he and the eldest Schuyler female felt the same way toward Alexander, and he refused to look at both of them.

 

Thomas, who had been oddly silent after his comment earlier in the song, smiled to himself at the courage Angelica had shown in giving up Alexander. It must have taken a great deal of bravery and love for her to do that, and he knew he would never have been able to do such a thing.

**  
** **At least my dear Eliza's his wife**

 

**at least I keep his eyes in my life…**

**  
** **To the groom!**

**  
** **(To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)**

**  
** **To the bride!**

**  
** **(To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!)**

**  
** **From your sister**

**  
** **(Angelica! Angelica!)**

**  
** **Who's always by your side.**

**  
** **To your union, (to the union! To the union! To the revolution!)**

**  
** **and the hope that you provide.**

**  
** **(You provide! You provide! You provide!)**

**  
** **May you always (always, always)**

**  
** **be satisfied. (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied.)**

**  
** **And I know**

**  
** **She'll be happy as his bride.**

**  
** **And I know**

**  
** **He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.**

 

“Wow. I hate to admit it, but that was really well done.” King George muttered to himself, and in the silence of the room, everyone heard it. They chuckled, thinking that maybe the king of England wasn’t as bad as everyone thought he was.

 

“I concur with your sentiments, your majesty.” the second George agreed, refusing to believe he was of a similar opinion as the King.

 

“Oh wow, George Squared actually agreed with each other!” Lafayette said dramatically, and everyone laughed.

 

“That is a true miracle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut!
> 
> Remember to let me know what you want to see in future songs in the comments below. Any and all ideas are welcome!
> 
> Next up: Story of Tonight Reprise!
> 
> On Deck: Wait For It


	15. Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamsquad watches TSOT Reprise. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This chapter is going to be kind of short, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Please remember to give any and all feedback to me in the comments below!

 

**I may not live to see our glory**

**  
** **I may not live to see our glory**

 

“Oh sweet Jesus. Here we go again” Lafayette, John, and Hercules all groaned as one when their drunk!counterparts entered the stage with Alexander.

 

“This should be fun!” Lee cackled, rubbing his hands together. Everyone looked at him as if he was mad, and he shrugged. “What? It’s okay for me to have a little fun once in a while!”

 

The occupants of the room rolled their eyes as one.

 

**But I've seen wonders great and small**

 

“Oh, really? What type of wonders?” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, and Eliza smacked him.   
  


**I've seen wonders great and small**

**  
** **‘Cause if the tomcat can get married**

**  
** **If Alexander can get married**

**  
** **There's hope for our ass after all**

 

Everyone roared with laughter at that line, and even King George found it in himself to let out a little chuckle, before schooling his face into a more serious one.

**  
** **Raise a glass to freedom**

**  
** **Hey! Something you will never see again**

**  
** **No matter what she tells you**

 

“Excuse me?” Eliza glared at Herc, Laf, and John playfully, and they shrunk back under her stare.

 

“It’s not me!”

**  
** **Let's have another round tonight**

**  
** **Raise a glass to the four of us**

**  
** **To the newly not poor of us**

**  
** **We'll tell the story of tonight**

**  
** **Let's have another round**

**  
** **Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

**  
** **Sir!**

 

Burr groaned once again as his counterpart entered, hoping he wasn’t as drunk as the rest of them.

**  
** **I didn't think that you would make it to be sure**

**  
** **Uh**

**  
** **I came to say congratulations**

**  
** **Spit a verse, Burr**

**  
** **I see the whole gang is here**

**  
** **You are the worst, Burr**

 

Hercules and John laughed at Laf’s line, and the rest either chuckled or smirked.

**  
** **Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

**  
** **I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

 

George shook his head fondly, as he remembered Alexander’s almost daily pestering for a command. Almost as if he knew what his father was thinking, Alexander smirked.

 

“You miss it, don’t you?” the son asked the father, who shook his head.

 

“No I don’t.”

**  
** **No you don't**

**  
** **Yes I do**

**  
** **Now be sensible**

**  
** **From what I hear**

**  
** **You've made yourself indispensable**

 

“That’s true.” George stated, glancing at his son with his eyes shining. “I honestly believe we wouldn’t have won the war without you, my boy.”

 

Alexander shook his head humbly, smiling. “You flatter me, father. We both know you would have won it anyway.”

 

“I’m not sure about that. If you weren’t there, who would have dealt with the incompetent fools in Congress?”

**  
** **Well! Well, I heard**

**  
** **You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

 

Everyone laughed at this, and Laurens smirked.

**  
** **Is that so?**

**  
** **What are you trying to hide, Burr?**

**  
** **I should go**

**  
** **No, these guys should go!**

**  
** **What?**

**  
** **No!**

**  
** **Leave us alone**

**  
** **Man!**

 

Burr grinned at the thought that Alexander considered them close enough to chase away his group, at least for a while so he could tell him whatever his stage counterpart was about to tell him. That grin was wiped off of his face as he remembered that he would later end up shooting said friend in a duel. George noticed this, and filed it away for future reference.

**  
** **It's alright, Burr**

**  
** **I wish you brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**  
** **You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

**  
** **What do you mean?**

**  
** **She's married**

**  
** **I see**

**  
** **She's married to a British officer**

 

“Oh shit!” Maria, Laf, Thomas, John, and Lee all said, eyes wide.

 

“Language, you five.” Three guesses who said that.

 

“Jeez, Burr! You really do go big or go home, do you?” teased Thomas, and Aaron chuckled.

 

“Very funny Tom, very funny.” he said sarcastically, causing Alexander to gasp dramatically.

 

“Oh, wow! Burr actually has a sense of humor!?”

 

“Talk less, Alexander.”

**  
** **Oh shit**

 

The five who had said that exact same line before laughed, realizing that they had merely repeated stage-Alexander’s line.

**  
** **Congrats again, Alexander**

**  
** **Smile more**

**  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**  
** **I will never understand you**

 

“Still don’t,” muttered Alexander to himself, causing Peggy to smack him.

**  
** **If you love this woman, go get her**

**  
** **What are you waiting for?**

 

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe an opportunity to not be killed by a British officer?” Laurens responded to the rhetorical question with an idea of his own, and Aaron smirked.   
  


“Something like that, yeah.”

**  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**  
** **I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaAAAnnd CUT!
> 
> Whew!
> 
> Feedback should be posted in the comment section below :) (As well as any and all ideas for future songs)
> 
> Up Next: Wait For It
> 
> On Deck: Stay Alive
> 
> Currently Working On: Wait for It, Stay Alive, Ten Duel Commandments, and Meet Me Inside. Like always, suggestions are welcome!


	16. Wait for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Wait For It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Please remember to leave feedback down below!

**Theodosia writes me a letter everyday**

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

  
“Ooooh, Burr.” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, poking him in the side.

  
Burr’s face was red, and he refused to look at Thomas. “Shut up.”

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

**  
He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

**But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

**Love doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

  
Both of the Georges nodded their head in approval of the line, as they realized its truth. Love does indeed take anyone, at any time.

**And we keep loving anyway**

**We laugh and we cry**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**When so many have tried**

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

**But there are things that the**

**Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

**My mother was a genius**

**My father commanded respect**

**When they died they left no instructions**

**Just a legacy to protect**

  
James was in awe of this actor’s voice- by God, he was incredibly talented! What was the man’s name again…? He glanced down at the playbill he had been provided with upon his arrival, his finger moving across the long list of names until he found it. Ah, yes. A Mr. Leslie Odom Jr.

**Death doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

  
Alexander nodded at this, wincing at the memories of death that haunted his past and weighed on his conscience. Events flashed in his mind, reminding him of darker times.

  
_His mother, holding him in her arms as she passed away._

_  
The hurricane, the one that destroyed his town at such a young age._

_  
His comrades-in-arms dying on the field of battle, A wave of helplessness washing over him as he watched, unable to stop any of it._

_  
Major John Andrè, locking eyes with him as the rope was tightened around his neck._

_  
“On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina…”_

_  
Philip. His son._

  
He looked across at George, and he could tell the General was dealing with a similar problem, for the man’s eyes were closed and his fists were clenched by his side.

 

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When everyone who loves me has died**

  
“Not everyone.” murmured Alexander quietly. “You’re one of my friends, you know.” He said a bit louder. “And despite the fact that you kill me in that universe, I will always love you as a friend should.”

  
“Even with our differences in terms of political opinions?” Burr asked weakly.

  
“Yes. Even with those differences.” responded Alex, lightly touching Burr’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” whispered Burr quietly, and Alexander nodded.

  
**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it X3**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

**Wait for it X3**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

“And yet you still refuse to make any opinion clear,” teased Alexander, poking Aaron in the side.

  
“Talk less, smile more Alexander. Talk less, smile more.” Burr shook his head fondly, and George chuckled at their interaction.

  
The President may not prefer Burr, but would still treat him cordially if his son thought of him as one of his friends, despite his misgivings. Anything for Alexander, after all.

  
**Wait for it X3**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**Wait for it X3**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

**Wait X3**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

  
“For Christ’s sake, can’t you get my name right?” Alexander threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “It's Washington, NOT Hamilton.”

"Relax, son. Calm yourself"

**Climb X3**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

  
“Except a father and my darling wife, whom I love very much.” Alexander commented, and the two people in question gave him a quick hug. “And of course the best friends anyone could ask for.”

**Lose X3**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

  
“It’s Washington, dammit!” Alexander growled

**He wastes no time**

  
“Preach.” Angelica muttered.

**Time X3**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

**He exhibits no restraint**

  
“As said earlier, Alexander, you have like zero impulse control.” chuckled George, and Alexander smirked.

  
“George, you are my impulse control!”

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**And he keeps winning anyway**

**He changes the game**

**He plays and he raises the stakes**

**And if there's a reason**

**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit—**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

Later, the occupants in the room would all swear that shivers ran down their spines at this part; the pause was unnerving! However, none of them decided to comment on it.

  
**Life doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**We rise**

**We fall**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died**

**Then I'm willin' to—**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for…**

**I'm willing to—**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it…**

**Wait for it... X5**

"Wow... that was amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Remember to comment any ideas or concerns, I'm willing to listen.
> 
> Up Next: Stay Alive
> 
> On Deck: Ten Duel Commandments


	17. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay Alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Here's a lovely new chapter!
> 
> I hope I do this song justice!

 

**Stay alive**

**Stay alive**

  
At the haunting beginning to the song, the group’s attention immediately turned to the screen.

**I have never seen the general so despondent**

**  
I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**

**I shoot back: "We have resorted to eating our horses."**

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**

**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence!**

  
Alexander growled at the memories of those times, and George pulled his son closer to him, holding him tight as a wave of flashbacks hit them both.

  
**The cavalry's not coming.**

**But, sir!**

**Alex, listen: there's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage**

**Outright**

**That's right.**

**Don't engage; strike by night.**

  
The King raised his eyebrows at this. It still confused him how a ragtag volunteer army such as General Washington’s had managed to challenge his army, the most powerful army in the world, and WIN!

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

  
“Ah. Hit and run.” The King muttered to himself, nodding. “That makes sense. I'm not surprised. This is Washington we’re talking about.”

  
Sadly, George heard that.

  
“And what’s wrong with that, your majesty?” the General coolly asked, crossing his arms.

  
“Nothing of course, Mr. President. My bad.” the other George responded, immediately backtracking.

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

  
“Which was not that hard, if you ask me. We were fighting for liberty, after all. And they were fighting for absolute control.” Alexander pointed out.

**Outrun**

**Outrun**

**Outlast**

**Outlast**

**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**Chick-a-plao!**

**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**

**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast.**

  
Those who had fought bowed their heads in remembrance of the tough times, thinking of those who hadn’t lived to see the end of the war.

**Raise a glass!**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

**I ask for French aid; I pray that France has sent a ship!**

  
Lafayette smiled at the thought of his home country, hoping that all was well back home.

**I stay at work with Hamilton; we write essays against slavery**

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

**We cut supply lines; we steal contraband**

“Those are some rather underhanded tactics that you chose, President Washington.” remarked the King, and George chose to ignore him, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white as his eyes narrowed.

  
The desire to punch “His Majesty” was getting stronger by the minute!

  
**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And every day, "Sir, entrust me with a command!"**

**And every day**

**"No."**

**He dismisses me out of hand.**

  
“Son, did I ever explain to you why I never put you in charge of a battalion until the end of the war? No, I don't think I did. Remind me to do so at the next break, I feel we need to clear the air.” George said to Alexander, who nodded dutifully.

  
“As you wish, father. I would rather appreciate an explanation.”

**Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee**

  
“Yay! I'm finally in here!” cheered Lee, and those around him rolled their eyes.

**Makes him second-in-command:**

**I'm a general. Wheeeeee!**

  
The occupants of the room laughed at the line, and Lee’s face went red from embarrassment.

  
“Well, I never!”

**Yeah, he's not the choice I woulda gone with**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

  
“EXCUSE ME?!”

**Everyone attack!**

**Retreat!**

**Attack!**

**Retreat!**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**But there's so many of them!**

  
The King sighed as he glanced at stage-Lee. The man really needed to learn respect for his superiors.

**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

**Hamilton!**

**Ready, sir!**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

**Yes, sir!**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred-degree heat**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**Charles Lee was left behind without a pot to piss in**

**He started saying this to anybody who would listen:**

**"Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

**Indecisive from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution is turn 'n**

**Go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon!"**

“I can see why Alexander was so angry at that. He always is quick to defend my honor.” thought George, putting his head in his hands. “I just wish I could have stopped the whole thing from happening.”

  
**Ooh!**

**Don't do a thing; history will prove him wrong.**

  
“You can bet it did!” Alexander shouted, looking at his father with pride in his eyes. “George is going down in history, and you know it!”

  
“You flatter me, son. I find myself not worthy of your praise.” said George, and Alexander smiled.

  
“Nonsense.”

**But, sir!**

**We have a war to fight; let's move along.**

**Strong words from Lee; someone oughta hold him to it**

  
Alexander cringed as he saw Laurens walk up to him, asking him for assistance in his vendetta against Lee, and he reluctantly accepted. He refused to look at George, whom he could envision was staring at him with a look of disappointment in his eyes much like the one he had seen during the meeting after the Laurens-Lee Duel. The one that was about to happen all over again.

  
He would have to relive getting chewed out by his father.

  
In front of his friends, enemies, and family.

  
Oh, brother.

**I can't disobey direct orders.**

**Then I'll do it.**

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got.**

"Still am!" Laurens commented, grinning at his best fried, who smiled at him, giving him a lazy thumbs up. 

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment any new ideas, and happy new year!
> 
> Up Next: Ten Duel Commandments
> 
> On Deck: Meet me Inside


	18. Ten Duel Commandments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten duel commandments!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just thought I would post this before I decide whether or not to head off to bed. I'm so tired, but I also feel like a little energizer bunny! hOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!?!?!!
> 
> I may or may not post meet me inside tonight, but if I don't post it tonight I will post it whenever I wake up in the morning. 
> 
> As always, thank you sosososososo much for all you comments, kudos, and bookmarks!
> 
> Happy new year!

 

**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine**

**It's the ten duel commandments**

**  
It's the ten duel commandments**

  
Alexander, realizing that this must be the duel, still refused to look at anyone in the room, especially George, whom he knew would be disappointed in him for his recklessness.

  
“Son, I know what you're thinking.”

  
Alexander looked up at his father with raised eyebrows. “Oh really?”

  
“I know you believe I am disappointed in you, but the truth is I am not. Nor have I ever been, for that matter. I shall explain later, when we discuss why you were not given command.” murmured George, and Alexander nodded.

  
“Of course, father.”

  
“If I may ask, and this may seem like a stupid question, why do you react so adversely to being called a Hamilton?” Burr suddenly piped up, and Alexander turned to face him.

  
“While I understand that this musical takes place in an alternate timeline and they have no idea of my recently joining the Washington family, the use of my former name reopens old wounds that I thought had closed a long time ago.” Alexander refused to elaborate, and Burr nodded in understanding

**Number one!**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

 

“Forgive, but never forget.” whispered Martha.

  
**Number two!**

**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

**Your Lieutenant, when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

  
Laurens nodded at the line, his eyes meeting Alexander’s.

  
Thomas smiled in approval. A second was always smart, in case you died there was someone to finish what you started.

**Number three!**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**Negotiate a peace**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

**This is commonplace,**

**  
specially ‘tween recruits**

**Most disputes die and no one shoots**

  
“And yet, from what we know of Alexander’s life thus far, this is not true. In this universe, John here does shoot in his duel with General Lee, young Philip passes away in his duel with Eacker,” Lafayette spat out that name like it was a curse, before continuing, “and Alexander himself dies in a duel against Aaron.”

  
“Very perceptive, Marquis. I applaud your intelligence.” King George commented idly, playing with his wig as Lafayette looked at him in unmasked shock.

  
“Thank you, your majesty.”

  
**Number four!**

**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

**  
Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

**You have him turn around, so he can have deniability**

  
“Smart. That would be essential in court, in terms of a murder trial.” asserted Burr, ever the lawyer.

  
“I concur with Burr,” Alexander said.

**Five!**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

**Number six!**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

**Tell ‘em where you been**

**Pray that Hell or Heaven lets you in**

**Seven!**

**Confess your sins**

**Ready for the moment of adrenaline**

**When you finally face your opponent**

**Number eight!**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

**Send in your seconds**

**See if they can set the record straight**

  
“Or shoot each other in the process.” Peggy muttered, knowing that could be a possible outcome if the seconds loathed each other as much as the primary duellers.

**Alexander**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

  
Hercules laughed. “Says the man who goes and dies in a duel.”

  
“Shut up. That will never happen now anyways.”

**Sure.**

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**With his life?**

**We both know that's absurd, sir**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

“Hey!”

  
**Okay, so we're doing this**

**Number nine!**

**Look him in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine**

**  
Number Ten paces!**

**  
Fire!**

  
Alexander flinched as the shot rang out, retreating even further into himself now that his clear mistake was out in the open for all to see.

  
God, he hated mistakes.

  
And little did he know, this song that was about to play would contain one of the biggest mistakes of his military career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO, that's out of the way
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Up Next: Meet Me Inside
> 
> (Followed by a short break)
> 
> On Deck: That Would Be Enough
> 
> Let me know what you want to see in those two songs, as well as the discussions during the break! Goodnight all and happy new year!


	19. Meet Me Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Me Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy!

 

**Lee, do you yield?**

**You shot him in the side!**

  
Lee flinched at the pain of the old wound, rubbing his side as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Laurens.

  
**Yes, he yields!**

**I'm satisfied**

**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

**Go! We won**

**Here comes the General!**

**This should be fun**

  
The tension in the room heightened as everyone laughed uneasily at Burr’s line.

"And Burr's seemingly nonexistent sense of humor shows itself again. What a rare specimen." snorted Alexander, and Burr poked him. "Hey!"

"Talk less, smile more."

**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

**Yes, sir**

**Lee, you will never agree with me**

**But believe me, these young men don't speak for me**

**Thank you for your service**

**Let's ride!**

**Hamilton!**

**Sir!**

**Meet me inside**

  
“Oh shit! Alex you’re screwed.” Thomas exclaimed, on the edge of his seat. He had always thought that George and his best friend had gotten along perfectly all the time, but this song was clearly going to prove him wrong.

  
“I know that!” growled Alexander, hands clenched by his side. He seemed to be dealing with a flashback.

  
George glanced at his son, feeling a twinge of guilt about the whole fiasco. But it was for the better. He would have been damned if he let Alexander miss the birth of his child because of him.

**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**

**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

James felt shivers go down his spine as the ensemble chanted those three words, knowing shit was about to hit the fan.

  
**Son-**

**Don't call me son**

  
Even though he knew this had already happened, George felt a sharp pain at his boy refusing to let George call him by that particular term of familial endearment. Despite him actually being a part of his family now, it still reopened old wounds in his heart.

  
Alexander refused to look at him, pulling his legs close to his chest and wringing his hands together.

**This war is hard enough without infighting-**

The King found himself quite amused at this infighting, and chuckled silently to himself. Looks like the Army of the United States wasn't as United as he originally thought.

  
His chuckles stopped, however, as he realized that this army had somehow defeated his own.

  
“Isn't it sad when a parent and a child are at each other’s throats?” He asked rhetorically, causing everyone to look at him in either confusion or anger.

  
“Your Majesty, I must respectfully ask you to not discuss this topic at the current time.” Alexander asked of the king, who nodded, looking rather put out as if he had been searching for a fight.

  
“As you wish, Secretary Washington.”

  
**Lee called you out. We called his bluff**

**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth.**

**That would've shut him up**

  
“Mr. Washington! That was uncalled for!” growled Lee, standing up and moving to be in front of Alex.

  
“Please General Lee, not right now.” said Alexander weakly, not in the mood to handle Lee’s beef.

  
**Son-**

**I'm notcha son-**

**Watch your tone**

**I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**

**These men take your name and they rake it through the mud!**

  
Eliza was astounded at the mix of sheer loyalty and outward defiance her husband was showing to his commander, his father. His loyalty was expressed in his defense of George’s legacy, yet the defiance was made clear in the fact that he indirectly disobeyed said man’s orders. She could now see why Alexander was so emotionally exhausted after he came home.

  
James was shocked at seeing his president and the treasury secretary at each other’s throats, much like Thomas. He had always believed that they got along perfectly, the best father-son pair in existence!

  
Apparently not.

**My name's been through a lot, I can take it**

**Well, I don't have your name. I don't have your titles**

  
“You have my name now, Alexander.” muttered George, lightly brushing away a stray strand of hair away from his son’s shoulder.

**I don't have your land**

**But, if you-**

**No-**

**If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead**

**  
I could fly above my station after the war**

**Or you could die and we need you alive**

**I'm more than willing to die-**

  
Eliza looked as if she had been slapped. “Alexander, you, you-”

  
“It was in the heat of the moment, Betsey!” he defended himself, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

  
“Oh yes, the heat of the moment you say. You mean, like the Reynolds Affair?” Eliza spat, standing up and moving over to a spot on the couch as far away from Alexander as possible.

  
“Betsey, I-”

  
“No. I don't want to hear it.”

**Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive-**

**Call me son one more time-**

  
Silence befell the occupants of the room as Alexander made one of the worst mistakes of his military career.

  
Alexander’s face was red, and he buried his face in his hands as George rested his hand lightly on his shoulder.

  
“All will be explained, son. I mean it.” murmured the General, pulling his former aide-de-camp into a hug.

  
“I know.”

**Go home, Alexander**

**That's an order from your commander**

**Sir-**

**Go home**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment any and all feedback! Thank you to all who already have!
> 
> Up Next: That Would Be Enough
> 
> On Deck: Guns and Ships


	20. That Would Be Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I regretfully report that I might not complete my goal of having act one finished before school tomorrow, much to my chagrin. I am extending my personal deadline to the end of the week.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this rather short chapter!

**Look around, look around at how**

**  
lucky we are To be alive right now**

**Look around, look around**

**  
How long have you known?**

**  
A month or so**

  
Maria felt awkward, like she was intruding on a private moment that should have been kept private instead of put onscreen for all to see. Realizing that it was because of her that Eliza and Alexander would never be this close again, she scooted away from Eliza, going to sit on a chair that had luckily appeared far away from the sisters.

  
She couldn't bear to look at her and see what she had destroyed on her husband’s orders.

  
Alexander, knowing that around this time Eliza would have been carrying Phillip, felt a fresh new wave of grief break past the barrier he had carefully set up.

  
George noticed this, and nudged Eliza, who had forgiven Alexander after the events in “Meet Me Inside.” She took his hand, and he looked at her in shock.

  
“Eliza, I-”

  
“Shh. I know, you weren't the one who actually said that.”

  
**Eliza, you should have told me**

**  
I wrote to the General a month ago**

  
“You never told me, George.” Alexander shot a glare toward his adoptive father, who looked rather uncomfortable.

  
“Like I said, I will explain everything during the next break.” He deflected Alexander's comment, inwardly berating himself for not telling his son beforehand.

**No**

**  
I begged him to send you home**

**  
You should have told me**

**  
I’m not sorry**

**  
I knew you’d fight**

**  
Until the war was won**

  
Alexander bowed his head, knowing that the words she spoke were true.

  
**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

  
The two former Hamiltons looked as if they had been slapped at the reminder of the son they had lost.

  
Thomas, not knowing what to do otherwise, rested a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, my friend, let me know.”

  
Alexander nodded, and both James and John felt a stab of jealousy at their interactions.

  
**Look around, look around at how**

**  
lucky we are To be alive right now**

**  
Will you relish being a poor man’s wife**

**  
Unable to provide for your life?**

**  
I relish being your wife**

**  
Look around, look around**

**  
Look at where you are**

**  
Look at where you started**

**  
The fact that you’re alive is a miracle**

  
“That is true.” mused Lafayette, looking at his friend and wondering how in God’s name he was still alive.

  
**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

**  
And if this child**

**  
Shares a fraction of your smile**

**  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world**

**  
That would be enough**

**  
I don’t pretend to know**

**  
The challenges you’re facing**

**  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

**  
But I’m not afraid**

**  
I know who I married**

**  
So long as you come home at the end of the day**

  
Alexander flinched, knowing that he did not “come home at the end of the day” many a time due to his work, and resolved to come home from work more often.

  
**That would be enough**

**  
We don’t need a legacy**

**  
We don’t need money**

**  
If I could grant you peace of mind**

**  
If you could let me inside your heart**

**  
Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

**  
In the story they will write someday**

**  
Let this moment be the first chapter**

**  
Where you decide to stay**

  
Once again, Alexander felt a stab of guilt. He had never decided to stay.

  
‘Oh, Eliza. I'm so sorry. You never deserved any of what I did to you.’ He thought, not actually having the resolve to say the thought aloud.

  
**And I could be enough**

**  
And we could be enough**

**  
That would be enough**

  
The occupants in the room all stared at each other as the song ended, coming to one united thought:

  
Eliza didn't deserve any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CUT!
> 
> On a random note, I SAW MOANA LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS SO FLIPPING GOOD! LIN, CHRIS, AND PIPPA WERE ALL AMAZING! Imma stop now before I let the beast that is my Lin Obsession out and get back to business.
> 
> UP NEXT: GUNS AND SHIPS
> 
> ON DECK: (finally) HISTORY HAS ITS EYES ON YOU + YORKTOWN


	21. Guns and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would break out another chapter to y'all! Anyways, here's the long awaited commentary to Guns and Ships! Enjoy!

 

**How does a ragtag volunteer army In need of a shower**

  
As the next song began with the same rhythm that two others before it had, the groups’ attention was immediately grabbed, and they stopped their conversations to listen.

  
**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

  
“Isn't that the question of the year?” King George asked rhetorically, earning scowls from all present, even Lee, who had been oddly silent.

  
**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**

**  
Leave the battlefield**

**  
Waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?**

**Yo.**

**  
Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

**  
An immigrant you know and love  
Who's unafraid to step in!**

  
Everyone immediately assumed that the song was talking about Alexander, who grinned. He had a feeling just who this song was about to reintroduce.

**  
He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen**

**  
Ev'ryone give it up**

**  
For America's favorite fighting Frenchman!**

**Lafayette!**

  
Lafayette smirked as his stage counterpart jumped off a table, and that smirk grew wider when his actor began rapping at what seemed to be the speed of light.

  
**I'm takin this horse by the reins**

**  
Makin' Redcoats redder with bloodstains**

Alexander’s jaw dropped as he watched the song, almost hitting the floor. “Talk about getting more fluent in English!” He whistled, and everyone chuckled. “Laf, could you do this in real life?”

  
 **Lafayette**!

  
Lafayette shrugged. “I don't think so. Not as well as Monsieur Diggs does, anyway.”

  
**And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em**

**  
Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm**

**Lafayette!**

**Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!**

**  
Enragin' em! I'm**

**Lafayette!**

  
King George HATED to admit it, but he was impressed by the actor playing the Marquis. From what little he knew of Lafayette, having a flashy rap song fitted the man’s personality. Once more, he schooled his face into a neutral expression, so as to not give Washington the impression that he was impressed or something like that. It would destroy his precious reputation!

**I go to France for more funds**

**Lafayette!**

**I come back with more**

**Guns**

**  
And ships**

**And so the balance shifts**

**We rendezvous with Rochambeau**

**  
consolidate their gifts**

**We can end this war at Yorktown**

**  
cut them off at sea, but**

**  
For this to succeed, there is**

**  
someone else we need**

**I know**

**Hamilton!**

“Finally I'm involved again! And for the hundredth time, even though this is a recent development, it's Washington.” The former Hamilton said, grinning.

His father snickered in a manner that would be described as out of character for him. "I'm sure they understand."

  
**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**

**  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean**

**Hamilton!**

**Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually**

**  
What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean**

‘He’s going to stay alive, and not be shot by British redcoats.’ thought George, throwing a quick glance in his son’s direction. Everything he did was to keep Alex safe.

  
Now if only Alex would understand that, then he would be satisfied.

  
**Hamilton!**

**No one has more resilience**

**  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance**

James nodded in approval at that little three word tongue twister, admiring Mr. Diggs for being able to say it that quickly.

**Hamilton!**

**You wanna fight for your land back?**

**I need my right hand man back!**

**Ah!**

**  
Uh, get ya right hand man back**

**  
You know you gotta get ya right hand man back**

**I mean you gotta put some**

**  
thought into the letter**

**  
But the sooner the better**

**  
To get your right hand man back!**

  
Thomas turned and smiled at Gilbert, who waved at him. “Damn, that was amazing.”

  
“Language!” Both George and Martha chided him, and his face went red with embarrassment.

  
“Sorry, you two. It won't happen again.”

  
“As I should expect, son.”

  
**Hamilton!**

**  
Ha- Ha**

**  
Hamilton, Hamilton!**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**  
Troops are waiting in the field for you**

**  
If you join us right now**

**  
together we can turn the tide**

  
‘And boy, did we turn it.’ thought George, his mind whirling with memories of the final battle of the war. Yorktown.

  
**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**  
I have soldiers that will yield for you**

**  
If we manage to get this right**

**They'll surrender by early light**

**The world will never be the same, Alexander**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cut!
> 
> What would you like to see in the next two songs? Let me know below!
> 
> UP NEXT: HISTORY HAS ITS EYES ON YOU
> 
> ON DECK: YORKTOWN


	22. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and the discussion with George will be AFTER Yorktown, just wanted to clear that up.

 

[ **WASHINGTON]**

**  
I was younger than you are now**

**  
When I was given my first command**

  
“How old were you exactly?” asked Alexander, yearning to know more about his father’s past, He knew George had been given command at a young age, but he didn't know how young.

  
George’s reply was barely audible. “Twenty. I was a Major in the British army.” Alexander nodded, lightly touching his father's shoulder before pulling his hand away quickly.

  
King George raised his eyebrows. “Wait, YOU of all people served in my army?”

  
“Yes.” He responded quietly, clenching his hands together. “I don't want to talk about it."

  
**I led my men straight into a massacre**

**  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

The former General’s face paled as he saw a series of flashbacks in his head, all centered around his time as an officer in King George’s army. _No. I will not think about this. I cannot. I will not think about the war. I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT IT!_ His teeth were gritted as image after image played in his mind's eye _._

  
Alexander, noticing the pain that his father was feeling, got up and sat next to him again, putting his arm around his shoulder.

  
“Thank you,” George murmured, and Alexander nodded.

  
“Of course.”

 

"Mon ami, is everything alright?" Lafayette asked George, who could do nothing but shake his head. "Is it your Flashbacks again?"

 

Ah, yes. Lafayette and Alexander were the only two to know of his common plight before this song. But now the others knew. And all because he _couldn't control it,_ dammit! Conceal, don't feel.

  
**I made every mistake**

  
“Hey, at least you didn't get in a shouting match with your commanding officer after defying his orders.” Alexander grinned, and George smiled weakly.

  
“I suppose, but I still made a lot of mistakes.”

  
**I felt the shame rise in me**

  
Lee watched the scene carefully, his emotions in turmoil. This was a man he loathed with his entire being, whom he had yearned to replace during the war, but he had been through so much. Was he pitying the man he hated? Yes, he was.

  
Roughly shoving the pity down, Lee changed his expression on his face to be more neutral than it had been before.

  
**And even now I lie awake**

**  
Knowing history has its eyes on me**

“History has its eyes on me.” mused George. “Hmm. I rather like that line. Maybe the song is right. Maybe history is watching over us.”

  
**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**  
Whoa… x3**

**  
Yeah**

**[HAMILTON/WASHINGTON]**

**  
History has its eyes on me.**

**  
(Whoa x3...)**

**  
(Yeah)**

**  
[WASHINGTON]**

**  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**

**  
When I was young and dreamed of glory**

**  
You have no control**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

  
Maria, Martha, and Eliza both nodded in approval, agreeing with that line.

  
[ **WASHINGTON]**

**  
I know that we can win**

**  
I know that greatness lies in you**

**  
But remember from here on in**

**[WASHINGTON/HAMILTON AND MEN]**

**  
History has its Eyes on you.**

**  
(Whoa x3)**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**  
History has its eyes on you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give feedback!
> 
> UP NEXT: YORKTOWN 
> 
> ON DECK: WHAT COMES NEXT


	23. Yorktown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im publishing this in the middle of my speech class since my parents took my phone away, so forgive me if this note is not as long as usual.
> 
> Anyways, here we go!

**[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**The Battle of Yorktown.** **  
  
**

**Seventeen Eighty-one.** **  
** **  
** George smirked at the King when he realized that this was the battle that ended the war. The one they won. Alex noticed this, and winked at his father, giving him a subtle thumbs up as stage-Alex and stage-Laf entered.

 

**[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**Monsieur Hamilton.** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]**

**Monsieur Lafayette.** **  
** **  
** **[Lafayette]**

 

**In command where you belong.** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]**

 

**How you say, 'No Sweat''** **  
  
**

Alexander chuckled at that, thinking that the line was most certainly something he would say.

 

**We're finally on the field,** **  
  
**

**We've had quite a run.** **  
  
**

“Isn't that the truth.” muttered John, shaking his head fondly.

**  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**Immigrants'** **  
** **  
** **[Both]** **  
  
**

**We get the job done!** **  
  
**

“Hell yeah we do!” Alexander and Lafayette both shouted, high-fiving in the same manner that their screen counterparts did.

 

“ALEXANDER! GILBERT! LANGUAGE!” Three guesses who said that.

**  
** **[Hamilton]**

 

**So what happens if we win'** **  
** **  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**I go back to France.** **  
  
**

**I bring freedom to me people,** **  
  
**

**If I'm given the chance.** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**We'll be with you when you do.** **  
  
**

Alexander’s smile was wiped off of his face as he remembered that no, they weren't with Lafayette when he needed them. 

**  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**Go lead your men.** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**I'll see you on the other side.** **  
** **  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**'Till we meet again.** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**I am not throwing away my shot!** **  
  
**

**I am not throwing away my shot!** **  
  
**

**Yo, I'm just like my country,** **  
  
**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry,**

**  
** **And I am not throwing away my shot!** **  
  
**

Angelica nodded in approval. An excellent choice in lines for the time. Mr. Miranda must be quite intelligent indeed, to draw from a melody in a previous song to enhance another.

**  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**I am not throwing away my shot!** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**'Till the world turns upside down.** **  
** **  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**'Till the world turns upside down'** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.** **  
  
**

**This is where it gets me,** **  
  
**

“Not if I have any say about it!” George growled, and Alexander rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, dad.”

 

It was still so odd for General Lee to hear President Washington being called “dad” or “father” by his secretary. He leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head.

 

**On my feet, the enemy ahead of me.** **  
  
**

**If this is the end of me,** **  
  
**

**At least I have a friend with me.** **  
  
**

**Weapon in my hand,** **  
  
**

**In command of my men with me.** **  
** **  
** **Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me,** **  
  
**

**Not only that, my Eliza's expecting.** **  
  
**

Eliza smiled sadly as she heard her husband actually remember her before he engaged himself in what she knew would become a historical battle. At least he didn't forget her this time. She brutally destroyed any pain her heart felt at the nod to Phillip, before turning back to the screen.

 

**You gotta go,** **  
  
**

**Gotta get the job done,**

 

**Gotta start a new nation,** **  
  
**

**Gotta meet my son.** **  
** **  
** **Get yo bullets out yo guns,** **  
  
**

**Get yo bullets out yo guns.** **  
  
**

**We move under cover,** **  
  
**

**And we move as one.**

 

“Moving under the cover of darkness is always smart.” King George had to grudgingly admit, and Thomas looked at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“Pardon me, your majesty, but how might you know that?” asked the statesman.

 

The King smiled, a real genuine smile. “Back in my childhood days, I would always sneak around in the middle of the night and grab a midnight snack. My father, the King of the time, caught me a few times, and I learned my lesson.”

 

“Ah,” Thomas nodded in understanding. “Thank you for elaborating.”

 

**Through the night we have one shot to live another day.** **  
  
**

**We can not let a stray gunshot**

 

**give us away.** **  
** **  
** **We will fight up close,** **  
  
**

**Seize the moment and stay in it.** **  
  
**

**It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet.** **  
  
**

**The code word is, 'Rochambeau.'** **  
  
**

**Dig me'** **  
** **  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**Rochambeau!** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**You have your orders now,** **  
** **Go man, go!** **  
** **  
** **And so the American experiment begins,** **  
  
**

**With my friends all scattered to the winds,** **  
  
**

**Laurens is South Carolina,** **  
** **Redefining bravery.** **  
  
**

Once again, if the dab had been invented yet, Laurens would have dabbed.

 

**We'll never be free until we end slavery.** **  
** **  
** **When we finally drive the British away,** **  
  
**

**Lafayette is there waiting,** **  
** **In Chesapeake Bay.** **  
** **  
** **How did we know that this plan would work?**

 

**We had a spy on the inside,** **  
  
**

King George was well and truly angered. He had heard whispers of spies being the reason the Americans won the war, but to (technically) see it with his own eyes!

 

**That's right:** **  
** **  
** **[Ensemble]**

 

**Hercules Mulligan!** **  
** **  
** Hercules let out a celebratory whoop at his introduction, before turning back to the screen.

 

**[Mulligan]** **  
  
**

**I'm spying on the British Government,** **  
  
**

**I take the measurement information and then I smuggle it,**

**  
** **To my brothers, revolutionary coming in,** **  
  
**

**I'm running with the sons of liberty**

 

**and I am loving it!** **  
** **  
** **See that's what happens when**

 

**you're up against the ruffians.**

**  
** **We in the shit now,** **  
  
**

**Somebody gotta shovel it.** **  
** **  
** **Hercules Mulligan,** **  
  
**

**I need no introduction,** **  
  
**

**When you knock me down,** **  
  
**

**I get the fuck back up again!** **  
  
**

“Language, Mulligan.” George chided, and Hercules nodded.

 

“It’s not me, George. Though, you gotta admit, that was a pretty badass introduction.”

**  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**After a week of fighting,** **  
  
**

**A young man in a red coat stands on a parapet.** **  
** **  
** “Wasn't that a sight to see.” mused George, and Alexander nodded beside him.

 

“I remember my jaw must have hit the floor, I was so shocked.” chuckled the secretary, recalling that day as vividly as if it had happened yesterday.

 

**[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**We lower our guns as he  frantically waves a white  handkerchief.** **  
** **  
** **[Mulligan]** **  
  
**

**And just like that it's over,** **  
  
**

**We tend to our wounded,** **  
  
**

**We count our dead.** **  
** **  
  
**

**[Laurens]** **  
  
**

**Black and White soldiers wonder**

 

**alike if this really means freedom.** **  
  
**

“Not yet.” John suddenly spoke up, knowing that they still had a long ways to go until the country could truly be safe.

**  
** **[Washington]** **  
  
**

**Not yet.** **  
** **  
** Laurens looked at his commander in shock, and George just smiled at him, patting him on the back warmly.

 

**[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**We negotiate the terms of surrender.** **  
  
**

**I see George Washington smile.** **  
  
**

“You were smiling so wide your grin practically split your face, pa.” chuckled Alex, as he recalled the happy day that had ended the war. “But I can't talk, since I was of the same sentiment.”

 

“The final day of the battle is one of my fonder memories of the war.” George remarked, and Alex nodded.

 

**We escort their men out of Yorktown.** **  
  
**

**They stagger home, single file.** **  
  
**

**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets,** **  
  
**

**There are screams and church bells ringing.** **  
  
**

**And as our fallen foes retreat,** **  
  
**

**I hear the drinking song they're singing.** **  
** **  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**The world turned upside down.**

 

“The world turned upside down indeed.” whispered the King to himself, still baffled as to how the continentals could have beat his army.

**  
** **The world turned upside down.** **  
  
**

**The world turned upside down.** **  
  
**

**The world turned upside down,**

 

**down...** **  
  
**

**Down, down, down!** **  
** **  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**Freedom for America, Freedom for France!** **  
  
**

The real Lafayette jumped up, speaking in time with his screen counterpart. He sat down afterward as if nothing had happened.

**  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**Down, down, down!** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]**

 

**Gotta start a new nation,** **  
  
**

**Gotta meet my son!** **  
** **  
** **[Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**Down, down, down!** **  
** **  
** **[Laurens]** **  
  
**

**We won!** **  
** **  
** **[Mulligan]** **  
  
**

**We won!** **  
** **  
** **[Lafayette]** **  
  
**

**We won!** **  
** **  
** **[Hamilton]** **  
  
**

**We won!** **  
** **  
** **[ Ensemble]** **  
  
**

**The world turned upside...** **  
** **  
** **Down!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give feedback! Thank you to those who have!
> 
> UP NEXT: What Comes Next
> 
> ON DECK: A new character arrives, as well as Dear Theodosia


	24. Long Overdue Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip arrives, and some long overdue conversations (as the chapter title suggests!) are had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Once again, I am uploading this in the middle of the school day (my current class is advanced english) so forgive me if my note is brief. Anyways, on with the story!

As the last note of the song was played, the watchers sat in awed silence, a silence only interrupted by…

 

“ _ Dad?  _ What are you- what am I doing here? One moment I was aiming my gun at the sky and then- dad? Are you okay?” Philip Washington looked around the room in confusion as Alexander stared at him with wide eyes, not trusting himself to speak.  “And what on earth is His Excellency doing here? As well as Secretary Jefferson?”

 

“Philip. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.” Alexander suddenly spoke, his heart breaking at the sight of the son who had died because of his advice. 

 

“What is?” Philip asked, tilting his head. George and Alexander shared a look, seemingly holding a conversation with their eyes.  _ Philip hasn’t died yet. There is still hope. _

 

“Oh, uh, nothing.” Alexander brushed it off as if it was no big deal that his son  _ who had died  _ was standing in front of him, alive and healthy. Eliza glared at Alexander.

 

He leaned toward her, whispering. “It’s for the best. He’ll learn what I mean later on. And this is his second shot. He won’t throw it away.”

 

“Come, sit down with me. Do you know why you are here?”

 

**I was just about to explain that.**

 

All the occupants of the room jumped as the voice of the mysterious girl who had brought them here spoke once more, looking at each other with confusion.

 

**My dear Philip, you may be wondering why you are here.** Philip nodded.  **I wish to tell you that you have no reason to panic. You are here to watch a musical about your father, chronicling his life from the time he arrived here in America to the duel which took his life.**

 

“Dad? You-” Alexander held up a hand to stop his son’s barrage of questions, much like George had done more often than not. 

 

“Not now. You’ll learn.”

 

**Anyways, before we begin the next song, I would like to allow everyone to take a break** The speaker paused to giggle, and Thomas got the feeling that she was making a reference of some sort that he would likely understand as the musical progressed.  **So that some things could be explained to those who need it. You will have forty-five minutes this time. Go.**

 

Just like before, a timer set for 45 minutes appeared on the screen, and silence fell over the group. George looked at Alexander, before glancing at a door that had appeared, raising his eyebrows. Alexander nodded, and the two disappeared into a private room. James and Thomas also disappeared, which left the others to mill about and mingle amongst each other.

 

Much like their first conversation, George closed the door as he entered, and it shut with a resounding click. Both men sat down in chairs that had been provided for them, staring at each other awkwardly.

 

“So.” Alexander began, fiddling with his hands. “You promised an explanation of your actions during the war, did you not?”

 

George nodded, closing his eyes. “That I did. Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning.” He sighed, before continuing. “Perhaps the best way to explain this would be by telling you a story.  Would you permit me to do that?”

 

“Of course, father. Please, do go on.”

 

“You see, it all started with a young boy. A rather unique boy, who reminded me of myself at that age. Clever, intelligent, insightful. Yearning for glory and a place in the books of the future, not caring whether or not he died in battle so long as his legacy was protected. I had the pleasure of meeting this boy at the beginning of the Revolution, when he joined my staff as my secretary and aide-de-camp. Can you guess who this boy was?”

 

Alexander thought for a moment, before finally responding. “Me?”

 

George nodded. “Exactly. I immediately connected with this young man, yearning to protect him, keep him safe. Yet he did not want protection, instead preferring to work on the battlefield. However, he still stayed in my -and by extension the country’s- service as a valuable Aide, despite almost daily arguments with me about the possibility of given a command. I loved him like a father would his son. Even so, after ordering him to not serve as a friend’s second in a duel against another member of my staff, he still disobeyed that order. In my desire to protect him, I sent him home, so that he would be safe and not die on the battlefield before he had a chance to meet his son.”

 

Alexander’s emotions were in turmoil. “You did it all -sending me home and denying me a command- to protect me?”

 

“Yes.” George whispered. “I fear that had I given you a command earlier than I did, you likely would have been shot by a Redcoat, captured, or worse killed. And I couldn’t fathom the thought of losing you. You didn’t see me after Schuylkill, Alexander. I was a mess. Will you forgive me for not coming clean before today?”

 

Alexander winced at the memory of that incident, where he had been reported dead by his comrades but had returned unharmed. Wet, yes. But harmed? No. 

 

“Thank you for confiding in me, Father. I appreciate your explanation, and completely forgive you for not telling me this at an earlier date. Now, I do believe we should return to the room.” Alexander hugged George, before the two looped arms and entered the room again. Everyone was present, and Thomas and James had seemingly finished their conversation. 

 

“Will you look at that! Our last two members of the Watchers have finally returned!” James said jovially, and Alexander raised his eyebrows at his change in attitude, before grinning.

 

“You seem quite excited by our return, Mr. Madison. Could there be a reason for that?” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, and James blushed, his face as red as a tomato. 

 

“There was nothing inappropriate happening in that room- don’t you dare imply that! Thomas and I were simply having a fruitful discussion, that’s all.” James stammered, and Alexander smirked.

 

“Sure, Jemmy. Sure.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

George decided to interrupt them, coming to stand in between the two. “I do believe that the next song is coming on.”

  
Indeed, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK OR TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN FUTURE SONGS!
> 
> UP NEXT: WHAT COMES NEXT
> 
> ON DECK: DEAR THEODOSIA
> 
> P.S: To those of you wondering, I will be doing the Laurens Interlude ("Tomorrow There'll be More of Us") in between Dear Theodosia and Non-Stop!


	25. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> So, I decided to post another chapter.
> 
> Whoop whoop!
> 
> Anyways, before I go off on a random tangent, enjoy!

Philip stood there, not exactly sure where to sit, until his dad, who was next to his adopted grandfather, pulled him into his lap.

 

“Stay here with me. Please.” Alexander’s voice cracked, and the young boy looked at him in confusion. His father shook his head, not willing to elaborate on why he was so emotional.

 

**KING GEORGE**

**  
** **They say**

 

The real King looked in confusion at the screen. “Is that supposed to be me?” he asked the rest of the watchers, some of which were snickering into their hands. They stopped snickering, and nodded. "From what I've seen thus far, I should be really scared." 

 

“Yep!” Peggy and Martha said in unison.

 

“Lucky you, that actor is pretty darn cute.” sighed Angelica dreamily, resulting in a playful nudge from Eliza.

 

“Oooh, does Angelica have a little crush?” she smirked, and Angelica shook her head.

 

“No, I am simply admiring a fine specimen.” chuckled Angelica, turning back to the screen.

 

King George was curious as to how they would portray him, and wanted to see what comes next. He did find the actor rather cute. Those Schuylers were right.

 **  
** **the price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay.**

 **  
** **Insane.**

 **  
** **You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain.**

 

“Wha-” the historical counterpart of the man on screen was more confused than he had ever been in his life.

 

“This is supposed to be you, your majesty.” Martha told him, and he shrugged.

 

“I guess.”

 **  
** **I'm so blue.**

 

The entire room, including the king himself, laughed when the actor stomped his foot and a blue light shone on him, Alexander and Philip loudest of all.

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting from this musical, but this is most certainly not it.” Philip commented idly. “Three or four measures into the first song I’m hearing and I already like it.”

 

"I concur with your sentiments, Mr. Philip." the King gave him a cheeky thumbs up, already giddy. He loved comedy in general, and his character took the crown -pardon the pun- for the most comedic he had seen yet.

 **  
** **I thought that we'd made an arrangement when you went away,**

 **  
** **You were mine to subdue.**

 **  
** **Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got a small query for you:**

 

“Estrangement? What, are we married or something?” smirked the president, looking at the king.

 

“Not that I’m aware of. Ask the man who wrote this.” the king shot back, and Aaron chuckled quietly to himself.

 

King George had more of a personality than he thought he did.

 **  
** **What comes next?**

 **  
** **You've been freed.**

 

All of the Americans in the group, plus Lafayette, let out a whoop at this. The monarch scowled at each and every person, before fixing a smile on his face again and looking in the screen.

 **  
** **Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

 **  
** **You're on your own.**

 **  
** **Awesome. Wow.**

 

The occupants of the room burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 

“Oh--my--god.” The King managed to get out in between laughs, doubling over. “That is totally something I would say.”

 **  
** **Do you have a clue what happens now?**

 **  
** **Oceans rise.**

 **  
** **Empires fall.**

 **  
** **It's much harder when it's all your call.**

 

All those involved in the field of politics (namely, Lafayette, Alexander, George, George, Thomas, Madison, and Burr) nodded in approval of the line, knowing that it was painfully true.

 **  
** **All alone, across the sea.**

 **  
** **When your people say they hate you, don't come crawling back to me.**

 **  
** **Da da da dat da dat da da da**

 **  
** **Da ya da**

 **  
** **Da da dat**

 **  
** **Da da ya da. . .**

 

The actual king smirked as people began singing along with the part, and he knew they had heard a song like this before. He found his stage counterpart actually did an amazing job of portraying him, and was rather pleasantly surprised by his character.

 **  
** **You're on your own . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE, AND I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVE NOT GOTTEN AROUND TO RESPONDING TO THOSE YET!~~~
> 
> UP NEXT: DEAR THEODOSIA
> 
> ON DECK: LAURENS INTERLUDE
> 
> PS: pop on over to my personal Instagram account @callie_gibson, and leave a message for me in my DMs if you wish! However, if you do so, please tell me your Ao3 username, so I can know who it is. I would love to hear from you guys!


	26. Dear Theodosia/Laurens Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P A I N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I was inspired to write this all during my AP history class today, so here you go! (Don't worry, we are not doing anything important today. Just watching "The Count Of Monte Cristo", which I absolutely love.) Anyways, enjoy!

Burr raised his eyebrows as King George left the stage, only for lights to go up on his counterpart, who was sitting in a chair. 

 

**Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?**

 

“Which one, the mother or the daughter?” chuckled Burr, and Alexander grinned at him.

 

“My money’s on the daughter. Philip here was born at around this time in the musical I think as well, so it is very likely.” Alexander reasoned. Burr smiled in approval and agreement.

**  
** **You have my eyes. You have your mother's name.**

 

“HA! I was right!” smirked Alex, and Burr dramatically sighed, causing his friend to look at him in shock.

 

“Of course you are. Of course.” he muttered, causing Jefferson to break out in a fit of giggles.

**  
** **When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart.**

**  
** **I'm dedicating every day to you.**

**  
** **Domestic life was never quite my style.**

 

Burr shook his head fondly, remembering his time as a father. “It really was not. But I managed.”

**  
** **When you smile,**

 

**you knock me out, I fall apart.**

**  
** **And I thought I was so smart.**

**  
** **You will come of age with our young nation.**

**  
** **We'll bleed and fight for you,**

**  
** **we'll make it right for you.**

**  
** **If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**  
** **we'll pass it on to you,**

 

**we'll give the world to you,**

 

**and you'll blow us all away.**

**  
** **someday, someday.**

**  
** **Yeah, you'll blow us all away,**

**  
** **someday, someday.**

**  
** **Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone.**

 

“Oh hey, it's me!” grinned Alexander, smirking. 

 

“Of course you have to interrupt my song. It's only natural for you after all.” muttered Burr in response.

**  
** **My son.**

**  
** **Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for.**

 

“Daaaaad.” Philip moaned, burying his face in his hands as his stage-father fawned over his son. His face was beet red, as the others all smiled at the interaction.

 

“It's not me!” Alexander’s smirk grew wider, poking Philip in the side.

 

“Alexander! Don't poke our son.” Eliza chastised, slapping her husband with the Playbill again.

 

John watched the interactions with a sad smile on his face, wishing it would be him instead of Eliza scolding Alexander. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

**  
** **There is so much more inside me now.**

**  
** **Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun.**

**  
** **My son.**

 

**When you smile, I fall apart.**

 

“And now you know how I feel when I look at you.” thought George, a small grin on his face as he watched his son. Alexander looked so much more  _ alive _ than he had when Philip passed away in the original timeline. It warmed his old heart to see his son so happy. 

**  
** **And I thought I was so smart.**

**  
** **My father wasn't around.**

 

“He is now.” murmured George, gently touching Alexander on the shoulder.

 

“I know.”

**  
** **My father wasn't around.**

**  
** **I swear that I'll be around for you.**

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t. At least not as much as I would have liked to be.” whispered Alexander, and Philip nodded.

 

“I understand. It was for the greater good of the country after all.” responded Phil, smiling at his father.

**  
** **I'll do whatever it takes.**

**  
** **I'll make a million mistakes.**

**  
** **I'll make the world safe and sound for you**

**  
** **You will come of age with our young nation.**

**  
** **We'll bleed and fight for you,**

**  
** **we'll make it right for you.**

**  
** **If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**  
** **we'll pass it on to you,**

 

**we'll give the world to you,**

 

**and you'll blow us all away.**

**  
** **someday, someday.**

**  
** **Yeah, you'll blow us all away,**

**  
** **someday, someday.**

 

As the song ended, silent tears were slipping down unnoticed on Eliza’s face at the thought of what she had lost, and her husband was the same way.

 

Little did she know, she and Alexander would feel even more pain in the upcoming tune. 

 

**Laurens Interlude**

 

**[LAURENS]**

 

**I may not live to see our glory.**

 

“No…” whispered Alexander. “Not this. Please.”

 

**[ELIZA]**

 

**Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina.**

 

Alexander’s eyes widened, he knew what this was. He did not know how or why, he just knew. And apparently, so did John.

 

**[LAURENS]**

 

**But I will gladly join the fight.**

 

**[HAMILTON]**

 

**It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later.**

 

“No, it’s not.” whispered Alexander, his voice cracking. He knew who it was from.

 

**[ELIZA]**

 

**No, it's not. It’s from his father.**

 

**[LAURENS]**

 

**And when our children tell our story. . .**

 

**[HAMILTON]**

 

**Will you read it?**

 

**[LAURENS]**

 

**They'll tell the story of tonight.**

 

Thomas, who had been keeping a neutral expression on his face, smiled at the ingenuity of Mr. Miranda to use references to old rhythms in new songs. That smile would soon be wiped off of his face, however.

 

**[ELIZA]**

 

**"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.**

 

Alexander was breathing quickly, his heart beating faster than it should. Eliza wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and held his hand. 

 

“I know how much he means to you.” she said to him, and John came over to sit by Alexander. George moved over to make room for him on the couch, and he gladly sat down. 

 

“Alexander.” John said sternly, and the man looked up, his eyes red. “I’m here now. It will be okay. I will never leave you again.”

 

**These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.**

 

Even the king was solemn, bowing his head and refusing to speak. Maria and Martha were both crying, and the letter hadn’t even been fully read yet.

 

**He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.**

 

“Assuming you are with us upon our return, I will fully support this idea, John. Think of it as a slap to the southerners, even though I am one” the president spoke up, his voice strong in the face of grief. He was always strong in the face of strife. As general of a seemingly inferior army in a seemingly unwinnable war, he had to be. 

 

Despite the fact that he was a slave owner himself, he fully believed in and supported the idea. It was a smart one, and so long as Alexander supported it he supported it. Like father, like son as they say.

 

**The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."**

 

“Thank you, George. May I call you George?” asked John, his face shining with glee at the thought of finally achieving his dream.

  
  
  


**[LAURENS]**

 

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us.**

 

“Yes, you may. You certainly earned that privilege a hundred times over.” replied George, and John smiled.

 

“Thank you… George.”

 

**[ELIZA]**

 

**Alexander, are you alright?**

 

**[HAMILTON]**

 

**I have so much work to do.**

 

“In other words, no I am not alright.” Alexander thought, as those present in the room except for George, John and Eliza looked at him in pity. Those three, they knew him so well. He hated pity.

 

“I never knew my death hit you so hard, my dearest Alexander.” John said, his voice shaking. “I’m sorry I was so reckless.”

 

“No, no.” Alexander shook his head, a stray tear slipping down his face. “It was not your fault. It was the fault of those damn British troops.”

 

“Mr. Laurens.” John looked up as the King addressed him directly. “If you can ever remember what those men looked like, what regiment they belonged to, let me know and I will make sure they receive full justice. Your death was an unnecessary loss.”

 

Alexander looked at the king wide-eyed. He never knew that  _ His Majesty  _ of all people, the man whose name many Americans cursed daily, would be sympathetic for an American loss. Watching the musical must have really changed him for the better.

 

“T-thank you, your Majesty. I shall provide you with their names, for they called out to each other as they left me dead. Their names were the last thing I heard.” John said, leaning in close to the king. He whispered the names to the king, and he saw the man’s eyes narrow. 

 

“They will face justice, that much I promise you.” he growled. “That justice being unlawfully murdering someone after the war was declared over with a treaty of peace. There is nothing I hate more than a miscarriage of the law.” 

  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took a toll on my heart. 
> 
> As for George agreeing to the battalion idea and the other George agreeing to deal out justice to the men who killed after the war was declared over (which is technically unprovoked murder!), I felt it was time that both had a change of heart. George W. certainly debated many times with Alexander over slavery during the course of his stay at Mount Vernon, considering he owned slaves himself. And KG3 is not as bad as he is portrayed to be in the history books.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think about the fic and my choice when it came to George squared! I think some justice for Laurens' death is long overdue.
> 
> UP NEXT: NON-STOP
> 
> ON DECK: WHAT'D I MISS


	27. Non-Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**After the war I went back to New York**

**A-After the war I went back to New York**

**I finished up my studies and I practiced law**

**I practiced law, Burr worked next door**

  
Straight faced, George turned to Burr, putting a hand on his shoulder. “My condolences, Mr. Burr.”

The occupants of the room snickered as Burr smirked, before replying with an equally straight face, “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

“DAD! You're supposed to be on my side!” groaned Alexander, playfully poking George in the side. George only smiled innocently, before turning back to the screen.

**Even though we started at the very same time**

**Alexander Hamilton began to climb**

**How to account for his rise to the top?**

**Man, the man is Non-stop!**

  
“Isn't that the truth,” laughed Jefferson, and Alexander immaturely stuck his tongue out at him.

“Mr. Miranda is right Alex, and you know it. Put that tongue back in your mouth this instant.” scolded Martha, trying and failing to look stern.

“Ok fine, you win mom.” grumbled Alexander, crossing his arms dramatically as George chuckled beside him.

**Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me**

**Are you aware that we're making history?**

“Please don't tell me you actually were like this in the courtroom.” groaned Hercules, looking at Alexander, who grinned sheepishly.

“Who, me?”

**This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation**

“Oh, I remember hearing about that.” King George nodded, and the others looked at him. “It was the Levi Weeks one, right?”

**The liberty behind deliberation**

**Non-stop!**

**I am meant to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt**

**With my assistant counsel—**

**Co-counsel. Hamilton, sit down**

**Our client Levi Weeks is innocent, call your first witness**

**That's all you had to say**

**Okay, one more thing—**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? X3**

“Because I am, of course!” Alexander said, dramatically gesturing to himself. George shook his head.

“Arrogance is unbecoming of a man of your political prowess, son.”

“I know, father. But a man’s gotta have some fun once in awhile, right?” Alexander asked rhetorically.

**Soon that attitude may be your doom**

  
Madison decided to keep that lyric in the back of his mind; it could be important to draw upon later.

**Aww!**

**Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

“That’s a question I ask him on an almost daily basis.” chuckled Eliza, and Alexander glared at her. But you could see the smile playing at the corner of his lips.

**Write day and night like you're running out of time**

**Every day you fight like you're running out of time**

**Keep on fighting, in the meantime.**

**Non-stop!**

**Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony**

Both of the Georges nodded in approval of the line, knowing that it was very true.

And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany

**This colony's economy's increasingly stalling**

**And honestly, that's why (He's just) Public service seems to be (non-stop!) calling me**

**I practiced the law, practic'ly perfected it**

“Damn right!” exclaimed Alexander, causing Peggy to whack him over the head with her Playbill.

“Language, Alexander.” she wiggled her finger at him, and he playfully glared at her, before winking and turning back to the screen.

“Burr, I must also offer my condolences for having to put up with him.” Lee suddenly spoke up, a wide smirk on his face. “How the hell did you survive?!”

“Magic.” laughed Aaron.

**I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it**

**Now for a strong central democracy**

“How about no.” muttered Thomas under his breath.

**If not, then I'll be Socrates Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities**

  
Philip nodded in approval at that line.

**Hamilton at the Constitutional Convention**

**I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!**

Alexander grinned as he remembered how happy he had been when he got the news.

**There as a New York junior delegate**

**Now what I'm gonna say may sound indelicate...**

**Goes and proposes his own form of government**

**What?**

**His own plan for a new form of government**

**What?**

**Talks for six hours, the convention is listless**

“Why am I not shocked, Dad?” Philip asked, and Alex stuck his tongue out at him.

“Philip! Stop it.”

**Bright young man!**

**Yo, who the eff is this?**

“My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait, just you wait” Alexander quoted.

**Why do you always say what you believe? x2**

**Every proclamation guarantees**

**Free ammunition for your enemies**

**Why do you write like it's going out of style**

**Write day and night like it's going out of style**

**Every day you fight like it's going out of style**

**Do you what you do**

**Alexander?**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**Well, it's the middle of the night**

George rolled his eyes. “Why am I not shocked? Alexander you could have visited him during the day.”

Alex smirked. “But where would the fun be in that?”

**Can we confer, sir?**

**Is this a legal matter?**

**Yes, and it's important to me**

**What do you need?**

**Burr, you're a better lawyer than me**

  
Jefferson gasped dramatically. “You actually admitted that?!”

Alexander sighed. “Yes I did.”

**Okay?**

**I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive**

“Isn’t that an understatement.” chuckled Lee.

**You're incredible in court, you're succinct, persuasive**

**My client needs a strong defence, you're the solution**

**Who's your client?**

**The new U.S. Constitution.**

“Of course.” Thomas rolled his eyes, and Alexander lightly shoved him.

“Stop it,” he said with a note of fondness in his voice.

**No**

**Hear me out—**

**No way!**

**A series of essays anonymously published**

**Defending the document to the public**

**No one'll read it**

**I disagree!**

**And if it fails?**

**Burr, that's why we need it**

**The constitution's a mess!**

**So it needs amendments**

**It's full of contradictions!**

**So is independence**

**We have to start somewhere**

**No, no, no, no, no, no way**

**You're making a mistake**

**Good night!**

**Hey! What are you waiting for?**

**What do you stall for?**

**What?**

**We won the war, what was it all for?**

“Don’t throw away your shot, Burr.” Madison commented, quoting the earlier song.

**Do you support this constitution?**

**Of course**

**Then defend it!**

**And what if you're backing the wrong horse?**

**Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed**

**For the notion of a nation we now get to build**

**For once in your life take a stand with pride**

**I don't understand how you stand to the side**

“I still don’t.” muttered Alexander.

**I'll keep all my plans close to my chest**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait**

**I'll wait here and see which**

**Way the wind will blow**

**I'm taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation**

**Watching the tension grow**

**I am sailing off to London**

**I am accompanied by someone who always pays**

**I have found a wealthy husband**

**Who will keep me in comfort for all my days**

**He is not a lot of fun but**

**There's no one who can match you for turn of phrase**

Alexander smirked. “I’ll take that as a comment, my dearest Angelica.”

Angelica nodded. “As you should.”

**My Alexander—**

**Angelica**

**Don't forget to write**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

“Isn’t that true.” laughed John, and Alexander winked at him.

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

**And if your wife could share a fraction of your time**

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**Would that be enough?**

**Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers.**

**The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men.**

“I still am confused as to how the hell we would have done that.” noted Madison, idly picking at his fingernail. “3 does not go into 25 evenly.

**In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays in the span of six months.**

**John Jay got sick after writing five**

**James Madison wrote twenty-nine**

**Hamilton wrote the other FIFTY-ONE!**

  
If dabbing were invented, Alexander would have dabbed. People stared at him, jaws dropped.

“How- you know what, I’m not even surprised at this point.” George said, shaking his head. “I have no idea how you do it, but you do.”

**How do you write like you're Running out time**

**Write day and night like you're Running out time**

**Every day you fight like you're Running out time**

**Like you're Running out time**

**Are you running out time?**

**How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?**

**How do you write like you need it to survive?**

**How do you write every second you're alive**

**Every second you're alive x2**

**  
They're asking me to lead**

“I must come clean with you, Mr. Washington.” King George looked at his opponent with a small smile on his face. “I did end up calling you the greatest man alive at one point after the war, when I heard that you were not taking the opportunity to become king.”

George looked at him, flabbergasted as Alex smirked. “The idea has always been abhorrent to me. I cannot fathom the idea of one single person having that much power.”

**I'm doing the best I can**

**To get the people that I need**

**I'm asking you to be my right hand man**

**Treasury or State?**

**I know it's a lot to ask—**

**Treasury or State?**

**To leave behind the world you know—**

**Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State Department?**

Treasury

“Because State’s mine.” Thomas said happily, and Alexander playfully nudged him. “Stop it, Alexander.”  
Let's go

**Alexander!**

**I have to leave**

**Alexander!**

**Look around, look around at how**

**lucky we are to be alive right now**

**Helpless**

**They are asking me to lead**

**Look around, isn't this enough?**

**He will never be satisfied**

**Would it be enough?**

**satisfied, satisfied, satisfied**

**History has it's eyes on you**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? X2**

**Look around, look around**

**Non-stop!**

**He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Soon that attitude may be your doom**

**Isn't this enough? Would it be enough?**

**History has it's eyes on you**

**Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

**Non-stop!**

**Why do you write like—**

**History has it's eyes on you!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Just you wait**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Just you wait**

**I am Alexander Hamilton**

**Hamilton**

**Just you wait**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP next: Intermission!
> 
> On Deck: What'd I Miss
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	28. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad meets the cast. Much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to par, I wrote the entire thing while watching our school's mock trial team compete at UC. (I'm on the team, but the freshmen aren't competing today). I was bored, so I decided to post this! Enjoy!

After the customary bathroom breaks and snacks, the watchers found themselves back in the room. The screen, rather than going black, was showing a semi-empty theatre that by now all the watchers were very familiar with.

Suddenly, the screen started to grow larger, almost enveloping the room. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, as the scenery changed to that of a backstage area.

Actors were bustling about, engaged in various activities. Some were changing into a different costume (luckily they were in a private location), getting their microphones checked, taking a food break, warming up, or chatting amongst themselves. They had more time, since it would be a 30 minute intermission rather than the average 15 minute one.

“Where are we?” George finally spoke, breaking the silence that had settled over everyone.

“I don't know, dad.” responded Alexander, just as confused as the rest of them.

“Mr. Hamilton?”

Alexander whirled around at his old name, and froze when he saw his stage counterpart, staring at him with wide eyes. “Mr. Miranda?”

“Oh my god, Alexander Hamilton is actually here.” Lin muttered to himself, face pale. He shook his head, and offered his hand to Alexander, bouncing on his heels like a hyperactive bunny. “A pleasure to meet you, a true pleasure. And please, call me Lin. It would be a bit odd for the person I play to call me ‘Mr. Miranda’” he chuckled.

“I am of the same sentiment… Lin.” Alexander smiled.

“Mr. Miranda?” George came to stand by Alexander, who smiled at him.

“And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?” Lin asked, and George smirked.

“George Washington, at your service.”

“Holy shit!” Lin whispered to himself, before shouting, “CHRIS! GET OVER HERE!”

George’s counterpart ran in, panting, not a moment later. He was already dressed for Act Two, smile and all.

“Lin? Who are these people? What are they doing here?” He whispered to his friend, who smirked.

“This, my friend, is General Washington.”

“Lin, are you fucking with me?” Chris inquired, incredulous. “Because this is surreal.”

“I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda. I don't ‘fuck around’ as you put it.” snickered Lin, and Chris shook his head.

“I assure you, Mr. Jackson. My name is 100% George Washington. And this is my son, Alexander Washington.”

Lin raised his eyebrows. “Washington?”

Alexander nodded. “It's a very recent development, one that happened during one of our breaks.”

“Well, looks like I have to change a few things then.” Lin laughed, then noticing the others. “Who are they?”

After introducing Lin to everyone there (he got a kick out of learning that Alexander and Thomas were the best of friends), Lin led them into the green room, where the others were waiting.

An awed silence filled the normally loud room as the occupants stared in shock at those who had just entered, recognizing them from the history books.

“No. Way.” breathed Daveed, locking eyes with Thomas, then shifting his gaze over to a baffled Laf. “I must be dreaming. This cannot be happening.”

“You are Monsieur Diggs, are you not?” Lafayette inquired, his thick French accent showing itself despite his attempts to hide it. “I must commend you on your excellent acting, that was rather impressive.”

“Thank you, Marquis. I assume you are the Marquis de Lafayette?”

“Indeed I am.”

Lafayette and Daveed were soon engaged in a conversation about the current state of American politics, while Chris, George, Lin, and Alexander all sat down and started discussing the musical. Burr and Leslie hit it off immediately, comparing notes on favorite songs in he album. (Act One only, of course)

Eliza, Angelica, Maria, and Peggy stood off to the side, unsure as to what they should do. They attempted to keep an eye out for their actresses, finally finding them across the room talking to the actor who played the King. Maria tapped the King on the shoulder, pointing to Mr. Groff and raising her eyebrows.

Glancing at each other, they all walked over there, and waited until they were noticed.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Phillipa asked, and Eliza smiled.

“Elizabeth Washington, formerly Hamilton. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Soo.” Eliza took the offered hand, a smile on her face.

“Wait… Washington?” Renee asked, leaving the question hanging in the air.

“Alexander was adopted into their family by George sometime today or yesterday. Time in the Room is weird. And by extension, I am now a Washington, as well as Angelica and Peggy.” elaborated Eliza, gesturing over to where the two men were talking with their actor counterparts. “There they are, right there.”

“Wow…” murmured Jazzy. “I never would have thought that this would happen, that I would be in the same room as the Founding Fathers and their wives. This is nuts.”

The King glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Lee, who was conversing with Seabury’s actor. Philip and John were conversing with Mr. Ramos. Hercules and James were talking with Mr. Onaodowan. He tapped Mr. Groff on the shoulder, and the man whirled around, eyes wide.

“Your Majesty?” Groff bowed dramatically, and as he rose up their eyes met.

“Mr. Groff. I am honored to have the opportunity to meet my alter ego.” chuckled George. “There is no need to bow, my good sir, Besides, we are not in the courts of Britain at this time.”

“No fucking way, no fucking way, no fucking way, no fucking way…” Groff muttered to himself, face pale as snow. “I am not talking with my historical counterpart. He is not here in the 21st century. This is not happening. I swear.”

“Oh it is happening, all right-”

“FIVE MINUTES UNTIL PLACES!” Lin suddenly shouted, looking at his watch as the cast scrambled to get ready.

“Shit!” exclaimed Jon, eyes wide. “I apologize for cutting this conversation short, your majesty, but I must prepare for the second act. I assume we will see each other upon the show’s conclusion?” he asked, and George nodded.

Meanwhile, Lin was finishing up his conversation with Alexander, George, and Chris.

“You two might need to stay close to each other this second act. For the both of you, I can warn that it might be a bit of a trigger for those flashbacks you were telling me about.” warned Lin, and George glanced at Alex before nodding.

“Thank you for the warning, Lin.” Alexander said, clapping the man on the shoulder in a show of affection.

Before they knew it, they were back in the Watching Room, everything the exact same way as they had left it.

Now, for Act Two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGE TO LEAVE A COMMENT! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE!
> 
> UP NEXT: WHAT'D I MISS
> 
> ON DECK: CABINET BATTLE 1


	29. What'd I Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Act 2!!! Get ready for upcoming pain after these next couple chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

“Well, here we are again.” chuckled George as they landed back in the room, luckily this time standing up. “That was certainly quite the adventure, am I right everyone?”

 

The entire group nodded as they situated themselves in the same locations they had been in before the unexpected visit to the 21st century. 

 

“I do believe the next song is coming on.” British George commented, gesturing toward the screen. Their attention was diverted just as Leslie, as Stage-Burr, entered.

 

**Seventeen, se-se-seventeen**

**  
** **Se-se-seventeen**

 

**Seventeen eighty-nine**

**  
** **How does the bastard, orphan, Immigrant, decorated war vet**

**  
** **Unite the colonies through more debt?**

**  
** **Fight the other founding fathers**

**  
** **Till he has to forfeit**

 

“Forfeit? What is that?” Alexander asked innocently, and Washington laughed beside him.

 

“Only you son, only you.”

**  
** **Have it all, lose it all, you ready for more yet?**

 

“Yep!” cheered Eliza, grinning widely. She was curious as to how this second act would go.

**  
** **Treasury Secretary, Washington's the President**

**  
** **Every American experiment sets a precedent**

**  
** **Not so fast, someone came along to resist him**

 

Thomas smirked, feeling that he was that “someone.”

 

“Thomas, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” said Alexander, and Thomas nodded, his smirk growing larger.

 

“I’m likely about to make an appearance.

**  
** **Pissed them off until we had a two-party system**

 

“Yeah, thanks a lot.” muttered Washington, and Alexander stuck his tongue out at him. “Put that tongue back in there where it belongs, Alexander.”

**  
** **You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance**

**  
** **‘Cause he's been kicking ass as the ambassador to France**

 

Jefferson’s eyes lit up, and if dabbing were invented he would have dabbed. But sadly it was not around yet, and so he resigned himself to merely smiling gleefully at the prospect of his introduction.

**  
** **But someone's gotta keep the American promise**

**  
** **You simply must meet Thomas, Thomas** **  
** **  
** **Thomas Jefferson's coming home (Thomas Jefferson's coming home)**

**  
** **Thomas Jefferson's coming home (Thomas Jefferson's coming home)**

**  
** **Thomas Jefferson's coming home**

**  
** **Lord he's been off in Paris for so long**

 

“Much too long. Especially when I came home and heard Alexander was wreaking havoc on the government as Treasury secretary. ” Jefferson commented, turning to Alex with a twinkle dancing in his eyes. 

 

“I think I would have preferred it had you stayed in Paris.” Alexander shot back. “In fact, the whole staff would have preferred it had you stayed there.”

 

“Shut up. We are friends now.”

**  
** **Ahhh-oooo, ahhh-oooo** **  
  
**

“Hey, isn’t that the same actor that played Lafayette?” Hercules asked, raising his eyebrows as he searched his playbill for confirmation.

 

“Yep! Daveed doubles as both me and Laf.” Thomas answered the question happily, bouncing on his feet.

**  
** **France is following us to revolution**

**  
** **There is no more status quo**

**  
** **But the sun comes up**

**  
** **And the world still spins** **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo** **  
** **  
** **I helped Lafayette draft the declaration**

 

“I never did thank you for that, mon ami.” Lafayette spoke up, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Thomas. “Thank you so much for your assistance.”

 

“It was my pleasure, my friend.”

**  
** **Then I said I gotta go**

**  
** **I gotta be in Monticello**

**  
** **Now the work at home begins** **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo** **  
** **  
** **So what did I miss, what did I miss**

 

“Everything.” deadpanned Alexander, causing Martha and Maria to giggle. Thomas pulled an Alex and stuck his tongue out at him, but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

**  
** **Mmm, Virginia my home sweet home I wanna give you a kiss (mwah)**

**  
** **I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies**

 

Angelica rolled her eyes, before slapping Thomas with her rolled-up playbill. 

 

“HEY! That hurt!”

**  
** **I guess I basically missed the late eighties**

**  
** **I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this**

 

“Sadly.” Laurens muttered. **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo** **  
** **  
** **There's a letter on my desk from the President**

**  
** **Haven't even put my bag down yet**

**  
** **Sally be a lamb, darling, won't you open it**

**  
** **It says the President's assembling a cabinet**

**  
** **And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great**

 

“Not really.”

**  
** **And that I'm already Senate approved**

**  
** **I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York** **  
** **  
** **Headed to New York, headed to New York** **  
** **  
** **Looking at the rolling fields I can't Believe that we are free**

 

“Neither could I, to tell you the truth.” George commented, wrapping his arms around Alexander and pulling him close, despite his son’s loud protests. “We had lost so much, and yet we still managed to win.”

 

“Much to my chagrin, but I will still respect your independence.” The other George responded, chuckling. **  
** **  
** **Ready to face whatever's awaiting Me in NYC** **  
** **  
** **But who's waiting for me when I step in the place**

**  
** **My friend James Madison, red in the face**

 

“YES! IT’S ME!” Madison applauded Oak as he came onstage. “You go, Oak!”

 

“Didn’t he play me in act one?” Hercules piped up, and Philip nodded.

 

“Yeah, I was talking to him and he said he was double-casted.” explained the president’s adopted grandson, and Herc nodded.

 

“Oh. Interesting double-casting choice, don’t you agree?” inquired Herc, while Philip nodded in response.

 

“Very interesting indeed.”

**  
** **He grabs my arm and I respond what's going on** **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo** **  
** **  
** **Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul**

**  
** **Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

 

“Nope.” Alexander deadpanned again. Thomas stole James’ playbill, hitting his friend on the head with it. “HEY!”

 

Philip sniggered, and Alexander crossed his arms petulantly. **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo** **  
** **  
** **Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less than government control**

 

“Shut up, Madison.” grumbled Alexander. “My financial plan is just fine, thank you very much.”

 

“Hmph.” was Madison’s only response.

  
**I've been fighting for the south alone**

**  
** **Where have you been?**

 

“France.” **  
** **  
** **Ah, France?** **  
** **  
** **Ahhhh-oooo**

**  
** **We have to win**

**  
** **Well what did I miss?**

 

“Once again, everything.”

**  
** **What, what, what did I miss?**

**  
** **What did I miss?**

**  
** **I come home for this**

**  
** **Head first into a political abyss**

**  
** **Head first into the abyss**

**  
** **I have my first cabinet meeting today**

**  
** **I guess I better think of something to say**

**  
** **I've already gone my way to get to the bottom of this**

**  
** **What did I miss?**

**  
** **Ahhh**

**  
** **Mister Jefferson welcome home**

**  
** **Mister Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton**

 

The Watchers snickered as Lin/Alex unsurprisingly cut Chris/Washington off, pushing him aside to meet the author of the Declaration, greeting him very enthusiastically.

 

“I don’t know why I expected any less of you, son.” George said, and Alexander glowered playfully at him.

 

“Just what is that supposed to mean, dad?”

**  
** **Mister Jefferson welcome home**

**  
** **Mister Jefferson welcome home sir**

**  
** **You've been off in Paris for so long**

**  
** **So what did I miss?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!
> 
> UP NEXT: CABINET BATTLE 1
> 
> ON DECK: TAKE A BREAK


	30. Cabinet Battle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I decided to upload this chapter before I went to bed, so here you all go! 
> 
> Let me know what u think!

  
**Ladies and gentlemen, you could have been anywhere else in the world tonight, but you're with us here in New York City.**

**Are you ready for a cabinet meeting, huh?**

“Oh god.” moaned Alexander and Thomas in unison. This was going to get interesting.

**The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.**

Alexander smacked his forehead. “Of all things, why did it have to be this? This is insane.”

“Because,” Philip answered his rhetorical question with a smirk. “You’re Alexander Washington. Your middle name is ‘insane’.”

Burr valiantly tried to hide a snicker at Alexander’s own son putting him in his place, but it escaped anyway.

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

  
“Wonderful.” Alexander said sarcastically, poking his friend in the side.

**Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness**

**We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less**

**These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em**

**Don't act surprised, you guys, cause I wrote 'em**

  
“You arrogant bastard.” Alexander rolled his eyes fondly, putting his arm around his friend as George lightly punched him on the arm.

“Language, my boy.” George said, trying and failing to look stern. The corners of his mouth were twitching, however.

**But Hamilton forgets**

“I. Forget. Nothing. And it's Washington, in case you didn't know.” Alexander playfully growled, before adopting a more Sirius tone. “My days as a Hamilton are long gone, thanks to George here.”

**His plan would have the government assume states' debts**

**Now place your bets as to who that benefits?**

**The very seat of government where Hamilton sits**

  
“Not true!” snarled Alexander, attempting to stand up. George luckily pulled him back down, and Alexander fell into the man’s lap.

**(Not true!)**

  
Alexander smirked. “See, Lin agrees with me.”

**Oh, if the shoe fits wear it!**

**New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it?**

**Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid**

**Don't tax the South cause we got it made in the shade**

**In Virginia we plant seeds in the ground**

“We?” John jumped up from his chair, his fists clenched into tiny balls and fury etched onto his normally serene face. “You,” he gestured at all the southerners in the room. “All own slaves that do the work for you, in case you forgot.”

“John, relax.” Alexander spoke up from where he was sitting on George’s lap, wrapped tightly in the mam’s constant embrace. John sat down sheepishly, and the king threw a quick glance filled with curiosity in his direction.

John Laurens was certainly an interesting character.

**We create, you just wanna move our money around**

**This financial plan is an outrageous demand**

**And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand**

  
“I must admit I do write extensively, Thomas.” Alexander nodded. “You have a point there.”

**Stand with me in the land of the free**

**And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy**

Alexander grinned wickedly, remembering the plan he and George made to have him become the third president of the United States not too long ago.

**Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky**

**Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whiskey**

**Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?**

**Thomas, that was a real nice declaration**

**Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation**

“Oooooh, Thomas. We're only a few measures into my part and it looks like I might win this battle of wits already. Might you need some bandages for that wound?” snickered Alexander, and Thomas playfully shoved him.

“Shut up.”

**Would you like to join us? Or stay mellow**

**Doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello**

  
That line got some laughs.

**If we assume the debts the union gets**

**A new line of credit**

**A financial diuretic**

**How do you not get it?**

**If we're aggressive and competitive**

**The union gets a boost**

**You'd rather give it a sedative**?

  
The King nodded in approval. He had said it before, and will likely say it again: Lin was a very talented man.

**A civics lesson from a slaver?**

**  
Hey neighbor: Your debts are paid cause you don't pay for labor**

  
“OH SNAP! WOUNDED!” Hercules shouted, smirking as most of the occupants in the room burst into laughter.

**"We plant seeds in the South, we create!"**

**  
Man, keep ranting. We know who's really doing the planting**

**And another thing, mister "age-of-enlightenment"**

**  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it**

**  
You think I'm frightened of you, man**?

“Never.” sniggered Alexander.

**We almost died in a trench**

**  
While you were off gettin' high with the French!**

**  
Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the president**

**  
Reticent, there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison**

**  
Madison, you mad as a hatter, so take your medicine**

  
“Since When did I get brought into this?!” exclaimed Madison incredulously.

 **Damn, you in worse shape than the national debt is in**!

“Why my dearest Alexander, I am deeply offended!” drawled James dramatically, fanning himself with his hand.

“My dear sir, take no offense! It is not me, after all.” Alexander replied just as dramatically, also fanning himself.

**Sittin' there useless as two shits**

**Hey, turn around, bend over,**

**I'll show you where where my shoe fits**

  
As Lin dropped his microphone the room descended into chaos, for everyone went wild at the line.

“Alexander-” George started, intent on warning him for his implication when Alex interrupted him.

“It's not me, dad!”

Excuse me! Madison, Jefferson take a walk.

**Hamilton, take a walk!**

**We're gonna reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton?**

**Sir?**

**A word**

  
“Oooooh, dad!” Philip said, still laughing. “You messed up big time.”

**You don't have the votes**

**You don't have the votes**

**A-ha-ha**

**You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes**

**Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder**

**(Why he even brings the thunder)**

**You wanna pull yourself together?**

**I'm sorry these Virginians are birds of a feather**

**Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth**

**Sir, we let congress get held hostage by the South?**

**You need the votes**

**No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan**

**No, you need to convince more folks**

**Well, James Madison won't talk to me, that's a non-starter**

  
“You did just insult me a while back.” Madison pointed out, and Alexander nodded.

**Uh, winning was easy, young man**

**Governing's harder**

**  
Both Georges nodded in approval.**

**They're being intransigent**

**You have to find a compromise**

**But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!**

**Convince them otherwise**

**And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?**

**I imagine they'll call for your removal**

**Sir?**

**Figure it out, Alexander**

**That's an order, from your commander**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give feedback in the comments!
> 
> DID YOU CATCH THE HARRY POTTER REFERENCE?!?!!
> 
> UP NEXT: TAKE A BREAK
> 
> ON DECK: SAY NO TO THIS


	31. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I thought I would get this out to you anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

**Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf**

 

“Oh, look it’s us!” exclaimed Philip excitedly, pointing at the screen and grinning happily. Eliza nodded distractedly, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Yes, dear. It is us.”

**  
** **Good** **  
** **  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Sept, huit, neuf x4** **  
** **  
** **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine** **  
** **  
** **My dearest, Angelica**

**  
** **Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow**

 

**Creeps in this petty pace from day to day**

 

“Ah, Macbeth. One of my favorite works by Shakespeare.” George nodded, smiling. 

 

Alexander looked at his father with wide eyes. “You too?”

 

“Indeed. It is an outstanding story.” George chuckled. “To say the least.”

**  
** **I trust you'll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy**

**  
** **Without my having to name the play**

**  
** **They think me Macbeth, ambition is my folly**

**  
** **I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain**

 

“Truer words never spoken.” muttered Lee and Burr, before looking at each other in shock.

**  
** **Madison is Banquo**

**  
** **Jefferson's Macduff**

**  
** **And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane** **  
** **  
** **And there you are an ocean away**

**  
** **Do you have to live an ocean away?**

 

Angelica smiled sadly, at the thought of her London home.

**  
** **Thoughts of you subside**

**  
** **Then I get another letter**

**  
** **And I cannot put the notion away.**

 

“You still liked him, don’t you Angelica?” Eliza’s searching gaze settled over her sister, who winced before nodding. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you.” **  
** **  
** **Take a break** **  
** **  
** **I am on my way** **  
** **  
** **There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait** **  
** **  
** **I'll be there in just a minute Save my plate**

 

“Just a minute? More like an hour.” giggled Martha, and Alexander playfully scowled at her.

 

“Stop it, mother.”

 

Martha’s smile at being called “mother” lit up the whole room. **  
** **  
** **Alexander**

**  
** **Okay, okay** **  
** **  
** **Your son is nine years old today**

**  
** **He has something he'd like to say**

**  
** **He's been practicing all day**

**  
** **Philip take it away**

 

Philip groaned as he remembered what he had performed that night, putting his head in his hands. Peggy patted him on the back sympathetically, and he looked at her with twinkling eyes.

 

“Thank you, Aunt Peggy.” he whispered, and the woman in question gave her nephew a cheeky thumbs up. **  
** **  
** **Daddy, daddy, look:**

**  
** **My name is Philip**

**  
** **I am a poet**

 

“Eliza… is Pippa beatboxing?” asked Alexander incredulously, gesturing wildly toward the screen. Eliza giggled, before nodding.

 

“I think she is.” she chuckled.

 

“Could you do that?” he asked his wife, and she grinned, shaking her head.

 

“Not in a million years.”

**  
** **I wrote this poem just to show it**

**  
** **And I just turned nine**

**  
** **You can write rhymes but you can't write mine**

 

“What?” **  
** **  
** **What!** **  
** **  
** **I practice French and play piano with my mother**

 

“I wish I had known this before!” exclaimed Lafayette, his grin almost splitting his face in half. “Now you and I can have fluent conversations while, how you say, annoying Alexander to tears because he can’t understand us.”

 

Alexander dramatically put his hand over his heart, grinning. “Why, Monsieur Marquis, I am offended that you think I am unable to understand your home tongue! I shall have you know that I am very educated when it comes to French, thank you very much.”

 

Lafayette blushed, looking down sheepishly. “I do apologize, Alexander. I tend to forget details like that.” **  
** **  
** **Uh huh** **  
** **  
** **I have a sister but I want a little brother** **  
** **  
** **Okay!** **  
** **  
** **My daddy is trying to start America's bank,**

**  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, CINQ!** **  
** **  
** **Bravo!** **  
** **  
** **Take a break** **  
** **  
** **Hey, our kid is pretty great** **  
** **  
** **Run away with us for the summer**

**  
** **Let's go upstate**

 

“Why didn’t I go?” Alexander moaned, putting his head in his hands. “It is because of my stubbornness that the whole damn affair happened in the first place!” 

 

“You had to serve the country, and by extension us. If you came with us, you would have lost your job.” Eliza pointed out, and Alexander slumped in his seat.  **  
** **  
** **Eliza, I've got so much on my plate** **  
** **  
** **We can all go stay with my father**

**  
** **There's a lake I know** **  
** **  
** **I know** **  
** **  
** **In a nearby park** **  
** **  
** **I'd love to go** **  
** **  
** **You and I can go when the night gets dark** **  
** **  
** **I will try to get away**

 

“All you had to do was ask, Alexander, and there was a pretty high chance I would have let you go.” George told his son, who shook his head.

 

“It’s too late to worry about that now, Father. The past is in the past.” responded Alexander, his eyes wet at the thought of what he had done to Eliza not long after they had left.

 

It was all his fault.

**  
** **  
** **My dearest Alexander, you must get through to Jefferson**

**  
** **Sit down with him and compromise**

**  
** **Don't stop ‘til you agree**

 

“Easier said than done.” Jefferson laughed, breaking some of the tension that had settled in the air as everyone realized what was next. 

 

“Isn’t that the truth.” grinned Alex, clapping his friend on the back.

**  
** **Your favorite older sister Angelica reminds you**

**  
** **There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea**

**  
** **In a letter I received from you two weeks ago**

**  
** **I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase;**

**  
** **It changed the meaning, did you intend this?**

**  
** **One stroke and you've consumed my waking days**

**  
** **It says "my dearest Angelica"** **  
** **  
** **With a comma after dearest.**

 

**You’ve written "my dearest, Angelica"** **  
  
**

“Oh, wow. Alexander actually made a grammatical error!” exclaimed Laurens, snickering. His snickers faded as the implication of the statement reached him. “...It was not intentional, was it?”

 

“No, it was not. Merely a result of exhaustion.”

**  
** **Anyway, all this to say**

**  
** **I'm coming home this summer**

**  
** **At my sister's invitation**

**  
** **I'll be there with your family if you make your way upstate**

**  
** **I know you're very busy, I know your work's important**

**  
** **But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait** **  
** **  
** **You won't be an ocean away,**

**  
** **You'll only be a moment away**

**  
** **Alexander come downstairs, Angelica's arriving today**

 

“Ah, I remember that day. It was quite happy indeed.” 

**  
** **Angelica!**

**  
** **Eliza!**

**  
** **The Schuyler sisters**

 

“Hey! Where am I?!” Peggy said, curious as to why she had been left out of the equation. “Right… I wasn’t in town at the time.”

**  
** **Alexander!**

**  
** **Hi.**

**  
** **It's good to see your face.**

**  
** **Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family**

**  
** **Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway.**

 

The occupants of the room all sniggered at that line, except for King George.

 

“John Adams, you say?” he asked, and Alexander nodded. “I know him. Fun fact: I actually met him once when he visited London. It was quite entertaining.” he chuckled.

 

“I’m sure ‘entertaining’ is an understatement, your majesty.” replied Alexander.

**  
** **You're not joining us? Wait…**

**  
** **I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate**

**  
** **Alexander I came all this way**

**  
** **She came all this way**

**  
** **All this way**

**  
** **Take a break**

**  
** **You know I have to get my plan through Congress**

**  
** **Run away with us for the summer**

**  
** **Let's go upstate.**

**  
** **I'll lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress**

**  
** **We'll all go stay with our father**

**  
** **There's a lake I know**

**  
** **I know I'll miss your face**

**  
** **In a nearby park**

**  
** **Screw your courage to the sticking place** **  
  
**

**You and I can go**

**  
** **Eliza's right**

**  
** **Take a break**

**  
** **Take a break and get away**

**  
** **Run away with us for the summer**

**  
** **Let's go upstate**

**  
** **Where we can stay**

**  
** **We can all go stay with our father**

**  
** **If you take your time, you will make your mark**

**  
** **Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now**

**  
** **Close your eyes and dream…**

**  
** **We can go**

**  
** **...when the night gets dark**

**  
** **Take a break**

 

“I wish I did,” Alexander groaned, rubbing his neck for he knew what would be next. “If you all hate me after this next song, I won’t judge you or seek revenge.”

 

“Nonsense. What could possibly have us hate you?” George asked, pulling his son close. “Despite your many mistakes, you’re too… cute, for lack of a better word, to hate.”

**  
** **I have to get my plan through Congress**

**  
** **I can't stop till I get this plan through Congress**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! DONE!
> 
> ~PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR UPCOMING SONGS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!~
> 
> UP NEXT: SAY NO TO THIS
> 
> ON DECK: ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS


	32. Say No to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Wow, this chapter pulled on my heartstrings. Also, before we begin, beware of various cuss words spoken by everyone's favorite fighting revolutionaries in the wake of the discovery of James Reynolds' machinations!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**There's nothing like summer in the city**

 

Thomas nodded as Burr’s actor, Leslie, entered the stage, but his grin faltered at the sinister cello in the background, giving the song a grim feeling. He was 1776% sure what this song was about, but he wanted to wait for it (heh heh) to get a little further along before he knew if his guess was right.

**  
** **Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty**

**  
** **There's trouble in the air, you can smell it**

 

“How does one smell trouble?” asked King George rhetorically, trying to ease the cloud of tension that had enveloped the watchers, for they all knew what was coming. He got no response.

 

**And Alexander's by himself**

 

“That’s never good.” Burr chuckled, also attempting to ease the tension. But his attempts fell around deaf ears.

 

**  
** **I'll let him tell it** **  
** **  
** **I hadn't slept in a week**

**  
** **I was weak, I was awake**

**  
** **You'd never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break**

**  
** **Longing for Angelica, missing my wife**

**  
** **That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life**

 

“Shit.” muttered Thomas as the line confirmed his earlier suspicions. Alexander looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the confirmation as to the topic of this song, glancing between Maria and Eliza with a sorrowful expression on his face. 

 

George, not knowing what else to do, pulled his son into his lap and started rubbing his back comfortingly in an attempt to relax him.

 

“Thank you, father. But I do not deserve your comfort.” whispered Alexander, a stray tear falling down his face.

 

“Alexander.” Maria spoke up suddenly. He turned to look at her, his face red. “It was not your fault. It was my hus- James fucking Reynolds’ fault. He forced me into it.”

 

“And yet I failed to protect you from him while staying loyal to my wife.” moaned Alex, pulling his knees close to him.

**  
** **She said** **  
** **  
** **I know you are a man of honor**

**  
** **I'm so sorry to bother you at home**

**  
** **But I don't know where to go** **  
** **  
** **And I came here all alone (She said)** **  
** **  
** **My husband's doing me wrong**

**  
** **Beating me, cheating me, mistreating me**

 

“I was not lying about that.” whispered Maria, wincing at the pain of past wounds. Eliza, having already forgiven the poor girl, drew her into a hug.

 

“Maria- may I call you that? I understand, and will do everything under my power to protect you upon our return from this place.” said Eliza, causing Maria to look at her in shock. 

 

George nodded. “You shall have my personal assistance with that, Elizabeth.”

**  
** **Suddenly he's up and gone**

 

“Really, President Washington? You would do that for me?” Maria looked as if Christmas had come early. She had not thought that these people would forgive her for her crime against Alexander so quickly. She knew that before, they had thought of her as a sinner of the worst kind, to come between the bonds of marriage in the manner she had. Maria supposed that watching the musical must have really changed them all… for the better, it seemed.

**  
** **I don't have the means to go on** **  
** **  
** **So I offer her a loan**

**  
** **I offer to walk her home**

**  
** **She said** **  
** **  
** **You're too kind, Sir** **  
** **  
** **I gave her 30 bucks that I had socked away**

**  
** **She lived a block away**

**  
** **She said** **  
** **  
** **This one's mine, Sir** **  
** **  
** **Then I said "well, I should head back home"**

**  
** **She turned red**

**  
** **She led me to her bed**

**  
** **Let her legs spread, and said**

**  
** **Stay** **  
** **  
** **Hey…** **  
** **  
** **Hey…**

 

Eliza’s emotions were in turmoil. Over the course of watching the musical, she and Maria had become rather close, and yet she was coercing Alexander into nearly breaking the tender bonds of marriage she had  first formed with him during that winter’s ball so many years ago. But, that was all done on the orders of one little fucker, (yes, Eliza cussed. She tended to do that when very angry.) James Reynolds. **  
** **  
** **That's when I began to pray**

**  
** **Lord, show me how to say no to this**

**  
** **I don't know how to say no to this**

 

Alexander’s eyes were closed, and his hands had tightened into fists. He was trembling, breathing quickly as George held him close.

**  
** **But my god she looks so helpless**

 

**  
** **And her body's saying "hell yes"**

**  
** **(Woah…) Lord, show me how to say no to this** **  
** **  
** **I don't know how to say no to this** **  
** **  
** **In my mind I'm trying to go** **  
** **  
** **Go, go, go** **  
** **  
** **Then her mouth is on mine** **  
** **  
** **And I don't say-** **  
** **  
** **No! Go!** **  
** **  
** **Say no to this x4**

 

“I understand if you don’t wish to be called ‘father’ by me anymore, George. I can go back to being a Hamilton,” he spat out the name as if it were a curse. “Anytime. if you are ashamed of what I have done, you need only tell me.”

**  
** **I wish I could say that was the last time**

 

George looked at Alexander, a smile on his face. “I could never be ashamed of a son like you, Alexander. Never. It is humanly impossible.”

 

“Try telling that to James Hamilton, why don’t you!” Alexander suddenly growled, the stress of the song finally hitting home.

 

The former General looked as if he had been slapped, flinching at Alexander’s sudden sharp tone as the smile was wiped off of his face. It was replaced instead by a cold glare.

**  
** **I said that last time**

**  
** **It became a pastime**

**  
** **A month into this endeavor I received a letter From a Mister James Reynolds**

 

“That-- that--” Angelica snarled. “That MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!”

 

“Hear hear!” Maria clapped in approval, her face red with anger.

**  
** **Even better, it said**

**  
** **Dear Sir,**

**  
** **I hope this letter finds you in good health**

**  
** **And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**  
** **In the pockets of people like me** **  
** **  
** **Down on their luck**

**  
** **You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

 

**Fuuuuuu----**

 

“Shit, you fucked up now Alexander.” Madison said, and Alexander nodded, looking anywhere but at George. The General was frozen, staring off into space listlessly as the song continued to play.

**  
** **Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold**

 

**So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled**

**  
** **And hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife**

**  
** **If the price is right** **  
** **  
** **If not, I'm telling your wife**

 

The room erupted into loud chatter once again, many of the occupants cursing James Reynolds’ name. Alexander learnt some rather interesting cuss words in French, as did George  (who learned a bit while he was commander in the army.) Even Martha, who abhorred the very idea of cussing, could be heard dropping some of the more serious (sorry, SIRIUS) words.

**  
** **I hid the letter and I raced to her place**

**  
** **Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face**

**  
** **She said**

**  
** **No, sir!** **  
** **  
** **Half-dressed, apologetic**

**  
** **A mess, she looked pathetic**

 

“Me, look pathetic? Never.” Maria dramatically exclaimed, fanning herself much like Alexander had done a few songs ago. That alleviated some of the brewing anger in the room, as a few people sniggered at that, shooting looks of sympathy in her direction which she ignored.

**  
** **She cried** **  
** **  
** **Please don't go, sir!** **  
** **  
** **So was the whole story a set-up?**

**  
** **I don't know about any letter!**

**  
** **Stop crying, goddammit, get up!** **  
** **  
** **I didn't know any better!** **  
** **  
** **I am ruined!** **  
** **  
** **Please don't leave me!** **  
** **  
** **I am helpless!**

 

Eliza flinched at the reminder to her wedding song, feeling a tear slipping down her face. **  
** **  
** **How could I do this?!**

 

“How could I do this?!” Alexander repeated Lin’s words, whimpering. “I am terrible. A terrible husband, a terrible person, a terrible everything.”

 

George snapped out of his daze wrought on by Alexander’s earlier outburst, shaking his head. “No. You are not terrible. Not at all. Quite the contrary, actually. Even though you may make many mistakes, such as yelling at your own adopted father, I still love you as if you were of my own blood. That much I can assure you of.”

 

Alexander smiled sadly, nodding his head to show his thanks before turning back to the screen.

**  
** **Just give him what he wants**

**  
** **And you can have me! (I don't want you!)**

**  
** **Whatever he wants (I don't want you!)**

**  
** **If you pay (I don't-)**

**  
** **You can stay!**

**  
** **Lord, show me how to say no to this (I'm...)**

**  
** **I don't know how to say no to this**

**  
** **But the situation's helpless (Helpless…)**

**  
** **And her body's screaming, "hell yes"**

**  
** **(Woah…) Lord, show me how to say no to this**

**  
** **How can I say no to this**

**  
** **There is nowhere I can go**

**  
** **Go, go, go**

**  
** **When her body's on mine**

**  
** **I do not say**

**  
** **No!**

**  
** **Yes! (Yeah...) x4**

**  
** **Say no to this!**

**  
** **I don't**

**  
** **Say no to this**

**  
** **There is nowhere I can go**

**  
** **Go, go, go**

**  
** **So?**

**  
** **Nobody needs to know...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back! HOW WAS THAT FOR PAINFUL?!
> 
> I would appreciate it if y'all decided not to flame me about Maria... but if you want to, go ahead. I'm ready, haters.
> 
> #ProtectMaria2k17
> 
> UP NEXT: ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS
> 
> ON DECK: SCHUYLER DEFEATED


	33. Room Where it Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! THank you all so so much for your feedback and love of this story

 

“Oh, the next song is happening!” Burr happily informed the group, as once more Leslie entered, this time accompanied by Lin. Alexander grinned as he entered, crossing his legs and leaning his head on George’s chest.

 

“Then we best enjoy the performance, shall we not?” asked Alexander asked, and they all nodded, turning to face the screen.

 

**Ah, Mister Secretary**

**  
** **Mister Burr, sir**

**  
** **Did'ya hear the news about good old General Mercer?**

 

**No**

**  
** **You know Clermont Street?**

**  
** **Yeah**

**  
** **They renamed it after him. The Mercer legacy is secure**

**  
** **Sure**

**  
** **And all he had to do was die**

 

John frowned, rather baffled by the morbid line Lin saw fit to include in there. You didn't just die and immediately have a legacy secure… just ask him!

**  
** **That's a lot less work**

**  
** **We oughta give it a try**

 

That got some sniggers. George pulled Alexander close, whispering in his ear.

 

“You're not going to give it a try, so long as I’m around.” he murmured, and Alexander nodded, smiling.

**  
** **Ha** **  
  
**

**Now how're you gonna get your debt plan through?**

 

“Magic.” snickered both James and Alex.

**  
** **I guess I'm gonna finally have to listen to you**

 

Martha gasped dramatically. “Did Alex just admit that he was going to have to listen to someone? The world must really be turning upside down!”

**  
** **Really?**

**  
** **"Talk less. Smile more."**

**  
** **Ha ha**

**  
** **Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor**

**  
** **Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless.**

 

“Excuse me?” Thomas feigned offense, playfully glaring at Alexander and Burr, who both smirked at him.

**  
** **Well, hate the sin, love the sinner**

**  
** **Hamilton!**

**  
** **I'm sorry Burr, I've gotta go**

**  
** **But—**

**  
** **Decisions are happening over dinner**

**  
** **Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room**

**  
** **Diametrically opposed, foes**

**  
** **They emerge with a compromise,**

 

**having opened doors that were Previously closed**

**  
** **Bros**

 

George nodded in approval, before frowning.

 

“Wait… just what happened in that room?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, fearing the less than favorable possibilities.

 

“Nothing inappropriate, I assure you.” Alexander reassured him. “I can tell you that everything that went on was one hundred percent legal.”

 

“Thank god.”

**  
** **The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power**

**  
** **A system he can shape however he wants**

**  
** **The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital**

 

“Nice play, Alexander.” Hercules nodded in approval. “You got more than you gave.”

 

Alex smiled. “And I wanted what I got. When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game.”

 

“And you don’t get a win unless you play the game.” the King added, drawing from his own political experiences.

**  
** **And here's the pièce de résistance:**

 

Lafayette grinned at the nod to his first language.

**  
** **No one else was in**

**  
** **The room where it happened x3**

**  
** **No one else was in**

**  
** **The room where it happened x3**

**  
** **No one really knows how the game is played**

**  
** **The art of the trade**

**  
** **How the sausage gets made**

 

“Hm, quite igneous of Lin, that line.” muttered Laurens, and Hercules nodded beside him.

**  
** **We just assume that it happens**

**  
** **But no one else is in The room where it happens.**

**  
** **Thomas claims—**

**  
** **Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day in distress ‘n disarray**

**  
** **Thomas claims—**

**  
** **Alexander said—**

**  
** **I've nowhere else to turn!**

 

“You could have come to me!” George pointed out, and Alexander shook his head.

 

“No I couldn't have come to you, father.” murmured Alexander. “It was you who assigned me the task in the first place. And this was the only way we could have gotten what we want.”

 

**And basically begged me to join the fray**

 

“What the hell, I never beg!” exclaimed Alexander.

 

“Relax, son.”

**  
** **Thomas claims—**

**  
** **I approached Madison and said—**

**  
** **"I know you hate ‘im, but let's hear what he has to say."**

**  
** **Thomas claims—**

**  
** **Well, I arranged the meeting**

**  
** **I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating**

 

“Not surprisingly, it was macaroni and cheese, and we all sat in swivel chairs,” Alexander rolled his eyes, gazing at his new friend fondly.

 

“Why am I not shocked?” George also rolled his eyes, causing Thomas to snicker. “Tom’s obsession with macaroni is particularly infamous in this country.”

**  
** **But!**

**  
** **No one else was in—**

**  
** **The room where it happened x6**

**  
** **No one really knows how the parties get to yesssss**

**  
** **The pieces that are sacrificed in ev'ry game of chesssss**

 

“Hm, quite an interesting line.” Burr muttered, admiring Leslie’s voice in the song. He really was quite impressive.

**  
** **We just assume that it happens**

**  
** **But no one else is in the room where it happens.**

**  
** **Meanwhile—**

**  
** **Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev'ry issue can be settled by committee**

 

Madison nodded in approval of the line. That had been a startling revelation indeed.

**  
** **Meanwhile—**

**  
** **Congress is fighting over where to put the capital—**

**  
** **It isn't pretty**

 

“Wasn’t that an understatement,” chuckled George, smirking. “I swear, every time I walked into either the Senate or the House it was like someone had set off a volcano of noise that had exploded quite violently.”

 

Madison winced. “Indeed,” he responded, rubbing his ear.

**  
** **Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite**

**  
** **And Madison responds with Virginian insight:**

**  
** **Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners**

 

“Quite igneous, Mr. Madison. I must say your tactics are quite interesting.” said the king. “A quid pro quo, I suppose.”

**  
** **in other words—**

**  
** **Oh-ho!**

**  
** **A quid pro quo**

**  
** **I suppose**

 

The king paled as his line was repeated.

**  
** **Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?**

**  
** **Actually, I would**

**  
** **Well, I propose the Potomac**

**  
** **And you'll provide him his votes?**

**  
** **Well, we'll see how it goes**

**  
** **Let's go**

**  
** **No! —one else was in**

**  
** **The room where it happened x3**

**  
** **No one else was in**

**  
** **The room where it happened x3**

**  
** **My God!**

**  
** **In God we trust**

**  
** **But we'll never really know what got discussed**

 

“That is true. I suppose, that is the strange thing about history. You never know what will happen, and what words will be said.” Lafayette commented.

**  
** **Click-boom then it happened**

**  
** **And no one else was in the room where it happened**

**  
** **Alexander Hamilton!**

**  
** **What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?**

**  
** **Alexander Hamilton!**

**  
** **Did Washington know about the dinner?**

**  
** **Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?**

 

“Actually, I did know about it. And I helped him prepare. Of course, that tidbit of information was kept private (and therefore out of my journals) until I told you today.” George spoke up, finally admitting that he had a hand in what had happened. Even so, upon his return, Alex had still refused to speak about what had happened during that dinner. But at least he was assured that nothing inappropriate had went down.

**  
** **Alexander Hamilton!**

**  
** **Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter where you put the U.S. Capital?**

**  
** **Cuz we'll have the banks**

**  
** **We're in the same spot**

**  
** **You got more than you gave**

**  
** **And I wanted what I got**

 

Alexander and Herc smirked as Lin repeated what they had said earlier, not knowing that more of what they said would be repeated.

**  
** **When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game**

**  
** **But you don't get a win unless you play in the game**

 

Smirks were on everyone’s faces at that line, knowing that both Alex and the King had unknowingly quoted it earlier on. 

**  
** **Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it**

**  
** **You get nothing if you…**

**  
** **Wait for it, wait for it, wait!**

**  
** **God help and forgive me**

**  
** **I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me**

**  
** **What do you want, Burr? X2**

**  
** **If you stand for nothing Burr, then what do you fall for? (What do you want?)**

**  
** **I wanna be in The room where it happens x4**

**  
** **I wanna be (the room where it happens)**

**  
** **In the room where it happens**

**  
** **I.. I wanna be in the room…**

**  
** **Oh x2**

**  
** **I wanna be x2**

**  
** **I've got to be x2**

**  
** **In that room**

**  
** **In that big ol' room**

**  
** **The art of the compromise—**

**  
** **Hold your nose and close your eyes**

**  
** **We want our leaders to save the day—**

**  
** **But we don't get a say in what they trade away**

 

“That is the truth.”

**  
** **We dream of a brand new start—**

**  
** **But we dream in the dark for the most part**

 

All the politicians nodded, expressing their approval.

**  
** **Dark as a tomb where it happens**

**  
** **I've got to be in**

**  
** **The room… (where it happens)**

**  
** **I've got to be... (the room where it happens) x2**

**  
** **Oh, I've got to be in**

**  
** **The room where it happens…**

**  
** **I've got to be, I've gotta be, I've gotta be… (room where it happens)**

**  
** **In the room! (where it happens)**

**  
** **Click-boom!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: SCHUYLER DEFEATED
> 
> ON DECK: CABINET BATTLE 2
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT


	34. Schuyler Defeated/Cabinet Battle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I finished this entire thing during mock trial, so forgive me if it is not up to par. These next two songs should be fun. :)
> 
> As for cut songs, I will publish a separate fic at some point with all the reactions to them as soon as I finish the entire thing. 
> 
> Anyways, let us begin!

**Look! Grampa's in the paper!**

 

Alex grinned as the lights went up on his son’s counterpart, who was standing on top of a balcony with Phillipa, holding a newspaper in his hands. That grin was soon wiped off of his face.

**  
** **‘War Hero Philip Schuyler loses Senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr!'**

 

The secretary’s face became a mask of unhidden anger, and he turned to Burr with a sharp glare. Burr chose not to respond to that, instead ignoring him and turning to stare intensely at the screen.

 

**Grampa just lost his seat in the Senate.**

**  
** **Sometimes that's how it goes.**

**  
** **Daddy's gonna find out any minute.**

**  
** **I'm sure he already knows.**

 

“And I’m sure it wasn’t pretty when he found out, either. I know I was rather shocked myself, for I didn’t expect Burr here to take over the position.” chuckled George.

 

“No but seriously, who wasn’t shocked?” Alexander shot back, poking his father on the arm. 

**  
** **Further down**

**  
** **Further down**

 

**"Let's meet the newest Senator from New York…"**

**  
** **New York—**

**  
** **Our Senator!...** **  
** **  
** **Burr!**

**  
** **Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?** **  
** **  
** **Since being one put me on the up and up again.**

 

“Ah. Changing sides can either go one of two ways: one, you’re shunned by both sides, or two, you are widely respected by your new side and hated by the other.” King George commented, sharing his own sample of political expertise. Of course, being a King and all, he had to be good at navigating the raging, ever changing waters of the political world.

**  
** **No one knows who you are or what you do.**

**  
** **They don't need to know me. They don't like you.**

 

Lee sniggered at that line, appreciating it for Burr’s blunt way of looking at it. Sometimes, being blunt was the best thing to do in certain situations.

**  
** **Excuse me?**

**  
** **Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great.**

**  
** **You'll always be adored by the things you create.**

**  
** **But upstate**

**  
** **Wait.**

**  
** **People think you're crooked!**

**  
** **And Schuyler's seat was up for grabs, so I took it.**

**  
** **I've always considered you a friend.**

**  
** **I don't see why that has to end!**

**  
** **You changed parties to run against my father-in-law.**

**  
** **I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw.**

**  
** **I swear, your pride will be the death of us all!**

**  
** **Beware: it goeth before the fall…**

 

The group leaned forward as one as the next song began, sounding much like the first cabinet battle. Alexander grinned as he realized that it was indeed another one.

  
  


**Cabinet Battle 2**

 

**The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England.**

**  
** **Now do provide aid and troops to our French allies?**

 

**Or do we stay out of it?**

 

“Before we begin, I would personally like to apologize to you Lafayette, for not sending help as you pleaded me to do.” Alexander said to his friend, who patted him on the back.

 

“Have no fear, mon ami. I forgive you and completely understand why you did not send help.” Lafayette, having already forgiven Alexander for his choice, smiled at him before turning back to the screen.

**  
** **Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval.**

**  
** **The only person you have to convince is me.**

 

“Easier said than done.” Thomas and Alexander chorused, and the occupants of the room snickered.

 

“Well, it is easier for you than it is for me.”  Thomas continued. “You are his son after all.”

**  
** **Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir.**

 

“Oh god.”

**  
** **When we were on death's door when we were needy**

**  
** **We made a promise, we signed a treaty.**

**  
** **We needed money and guns and half a chance, Uhh who provided those funds? (France)**

 

Everyone laughed at Madison’s “France” line.

**  
** **In return they didn't ask for land**

 

**Only the promise that we'd lend a hand**

**  
** **And stand with them if they fought against oppressors**

**  
** **and revolution is messy but now is the time to stand.**

 

“And get our country demolished in the process.” commented Burr, and Alexander shot a glare in his direction on Lafayette’s behalf. 

 

“Oh, please.”

**  
** **Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny.**

**  
** **I know that Alexander Hamilton is here**

**  
** **And he would rather not have this debate.**

 

Eliza gasped dramatically. “Alexander doesn’t want to have a debate? The world must really be turning upside down!” 

 

“Betsey, my love, don’t be so dramatic. I don’t like debating  _ all  _ the time.” said Alex, grinning at his lovely wife. John smiled sadly, rubbing his forehead.

**  
** **I remind you that he is not Secretary of State!**

**  
** **He knows nothing of loyalty. (nothing)**

 

“Ex-fucking-use me?!” George sprung up, his face red. Alexander grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him back down as George himself had already done so many times. “My son has shown more loyalty to this country in his years of living here than even myself! And he wasn’t even born here!”

 

“George! Language!” chided Martha, and George looked at her sheepishly.

 

“Pa, relax. Both Thomas and Daveed understand that I am very loyal to this country.” Alexander squeezed his father’s shoulder comfortingly, and George visibly calmed.

**  
** **Smells like new money**

**  
** **Dresses like fake royalty.**

 

“Look who’s talking.” sniggered Alex, and Thomas playfully glared at him, eyes twinkling.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Thomas lightly punched his friend in the arm, and the two shared a laugh.

**  
** **Desperate to rise above his station.**

**  
** **Everything he does betrays the ideals our nation.**

 

George hissed in anger at the insult to his son, and Alexander gripped his hand.

 

“Pa, this has already happened. Remember that.” murmured Alexander.

**  
** **Hey, and if you don't know now you know Mr. President.**

 

“I know, Alexander. I just feel a burning desire to protect you, and fight anyone who dares to impugn your honor.” growled George,

**  
** **Thank you Secretary Jefferson**

**  
** **Secretary Hamilton your response.**

**  
** **You must be out of your GODDAMNED mind**

 

“Oh shit,” laughed Hercules.

 

“HERCULES MULLIGAN! ALEXANDER WASHINGTON! LANGUAGE!!” Martha shouted loudly.

**  
** **if you think**

**  
** **the president is gonna bring the nation to the brink**

**  
** **Of meddling in the middle of a military mess**

**  
** **A game of chess**

**  
** **Where France is queen and king-less**

 

“Clever.” nodded the king in approval. Alexander smirked at him, and George had to try to hide a snicker.

**  
** **We've signed a treaty with a king whose head is now in a basket.**

**  
** **Would you like to take it out and ask it?**

**  
** **"Oh should we honor our treaty King Louis head?"**

**  
** **Uh do whatever you want, I'm super dead!**

 

The room burst into laughter at that line, especially Lafayette.

**  
** **Enough! Enough!**

**  
** **Hamilton is right (Mr. President)**

 

“Shocking.” drawled Alexander. “And it’s Washington.”

 

“Of course he took your side.” Burr said, rolling his eyes. “He does look at you like a son after all.”

 

“Trust me, I know.”

**  
** **We're too fragile to start another fight**

**  
** **(But sir do we not fight for freedom)**

**  
** **Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em.**

**  
** **(The people are leading!)**

**  
** **The people are rioting, there's a difference**

**  
** **Frankly it's a little disquieting**

 

George nodded.

**  
** **You would let your ideals blind you to reality**

**  
** **Hamilton? (Sir) Draft the statement of neutrality.**

**  
** **Did you forget Lafayette? (What?)**

 

“Yay! Thank you for remembering me Thomas!” Lafayette cheered, laughing as he patted his friend on the back.

**  
** **Have you an ounce of regret?**

**  
** **You accumulate debt, you accumulate power**

**  
** **Yet in their hour of need you forget.**

**  
** **Lafayette's a smart man he'll be fine. And before he was your friend he was mine.**

**  
** **If we try to fight in every revolution in the world**

**  
** **We never stop, where do we draw the line?**

**  
** **So quick witted**

**  
** **Alas, I admit it**

**  
** **I bet you were quite a lawyer**

**  
** **My defendants got acquitted**

 

“Yep. I must confess, I was pretty formidable in the courtroom.” Alexander commented, a smug little smile on his face. 

 

Burr rolled his eyes. There seemed to be a lot of eye-rolling today. “Of course you were, of course.”

**  
** **Yeah, well someone ought to  remind you (What?)**

**  
** **You're nothing without Washington behind you.**

**  
** **(Hamilton) Daddy's calling**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE FEEDBACK
> 
> UP NEXT: WASHINGTON ON YOUR SIDE
> 
> ON DECK: ONE LAST TIME


	35. Washington on Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> So lately I have been getting some questions about the timeline of events in this story. Here is the musical lineup of events, beginning where things start to change from canon history.
> 
> 1\. Washington on your Side  
> 2\. We Know  
> 3\. Hurricane  
> 4\. The Reynolds Pamphlet  
> 5\. Burn  
> 6\. Blow us All Away  
> 7\. Stay Alive-Reprise  
> 8\. It's Quiet Uptown  
> 9\. FANFIC! The Week They Never Speak Of...Until 1800 oneshots  
> 10\. "Alexander's Legacy"  
> 11\. One Last Time  
> 12\. The Election of 1800
> 
> They will still react to the songs in their original order, however it should be noted that the Adams Administration never happens and the Election of 1800 is still going on when Washington steps down.
> 
> Hope this clears some things up!
> 
> As for the cut songs, I will be integrating "Congratulations" into the story along with the Reynolds Pamphlet. When it comes to the others, I will do a separate story for them, and by them I mean One Last Ride, Cabinet Battle 3, Let it Go, An Open Letter, and any others you want me to add!
> 
> Enjoy!

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**  
** **To have Washington on your side x2**

 

George grinned at that. “Very nice, indeed.”

 

Alexander nodded, resting his head on his father’s shoulder. “I second the motion. I don’t think I would have made it this far without you.”

 

The former general shook his head. “Nonsense. You would have climbed to the top faster than I can blink.” **  
** **  
** **Every action has an equal opposite reaction**

 

“Ah, Newton’s Third Law.” King George nodded, smiling. “That always did confound me back in my days of education.”

**  
** **Thanks to Hamilton, our cabinet's fractured into factions**

 

“Excuse me?” Alexander mock-glared at Thomas, a feigned look of offense on his face. Tom’s only response was to let out a little snigger at that, shaking his head fondly.

 

**  
** **Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions**

 

“I must admit, I was pretty stressed.” relented Alexander. George smirked.

 

“When are you ever not?” he asked rhetorically, and Alexander snorted.

 

“Very funny dad, very funny.”

**  
** **We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions**

**  
** **I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion**

**  
** **The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion**

 

“Oh, look who’s talking there!” chuckled Alexander, wiggling his finger at Thomas. “You are literally wearing the brightest, most obnoxious purple coat I have ever seen in my entire life!”

 

Thomas playfully slapped him, rolling his eyes as he did so. “And yet you still are wearing that obnoxious, horrid green suit you wore to the Constitutional Convention.”

**  
** **Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration**

**  
** **As Wall Street robs ‘em blind in search of chips to cash in**

**  
** **This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task**

 

“Oho, I think you mean ‘piece of perfection’ rather than ‘prick’, am I right Thomas?” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, and Thomas shook his head.

 

“Never, my friend. Never. We may be closer than we were at the time of this song, but you can be a bit of a prick at times.”

**  
** **Somebody give me some dirt on his vacuous mask so we can at last umask him**

**  
** **I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it**

 

George glared hard at the screen. If anyone hurt his son… 

**  
** **While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket**

 

“I was already in your pocket, my boy,” he thought, as he pulled his protesting son into a hug.  **  
** **  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice**

**  
** **To have Washington on your side**

**  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice**

**  
** **To have Washington on your side** **  
** **  
** **Look back at the Bill of Rights** **  
** **  
** **Which I wrote!**

 

The room snickered at that line. **  
** **  
** **The ink hasn't dried**

**  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side** **  
** **  
** **So he's doubled the size of the government**

**  
** **Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size**

 

“Actually, no. At least from my experience.” Alexander pointed out, and Thomas gave him a thumbs down.

 

“Wrong! A small government actually works better.”

 

George rolled his eyes.  _ Here we go again.  _ “Can we break this up, you two? I’m trying to watch a musical about my son’s life here. Save the arguing for cabinet meetings.”

 

Alexander and Thomas glanced at each other, smiling sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry father/George.” was the unified response from the two of them. **  
** **  
** **Look in his eyes** **  
** **  
** **See how he lies** **  
** **  
** **Follow the scent of his enterprise** **  
** **  
** **Centralizing national credit and making American credit competitive** **  
** **  
** **If we don't stop it, we aid and abet it!** **  
** **  
** **I have to resign!** **  
** **  
** **Somebody has to stand up for the South!** **  
** **  
** **Well, somebody has to stand up to his mouth!** **  
** **  
** **If there's a fire you're trying to douse** **  
** **  
** **You can't put it out from inside the house!**

 

Burr nodded in approval. That was clever. **  
** **  
** **I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit**

 

**in watching them grabbing at power and kissing' it.**

 

**If Washington isn't gonna listen to disciplined dissidents, this is the difference, this kid is out!**

 

“Oh, wow. That was rather impressive.” commented James, picking at a hangnail on his thumb. The others nodded in agreement, turning back to the screen.

**  
** **Oh! This immigrant isn't somebody we chose!**

**  
** **Oh! This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes!**

**  
** **Oh! Let's show these Federalists what they're up against!**

**  
** **Oh! Southern motherfucking Democratic-Republicans!**

 

“Language!” scolded Martha as the room burst into laughter.

 

“Come now, Martha. Let them have a little bit of fun.” George said in between laughter, and Martha rolled her eyes.

**  
** **Oh! Now follow the money and see where it goes!**

**  
** **Oh! Because every second, the treasury grows!**

**  
** **Oh! If we follow the money and see where it leads**

**  
** **Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds!**

 

“If you hurt him in any way…” Eliza threatened the three democratic-republicans, her voice deadly calm. She trailed off, leaving the suspense in the air as they all looked at each other uncomfortably. 

**  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice…**

**  
** **Follow the money and see where it goes!**

**  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice…**

**  
** **The emperor has no clothes**

**  
** **We won't be invisible**

**  
** **We won't be denied**

**  
** **Still…**

**  
** **It must be nice, it must be nice**

**  
** **To have Washington on your side**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we start to venture into the unknown! What will the watchers think of this alternate timeline? How will they react to One Last Time? To the duel? (Well, both of them). 
> 
> UP NEXT: ONE LAST TIME
> 
> ON DECK: I KNOW HIM
> 
> Let me know what you wanna see in future songs below! If you have any questions about the story, come talk to me on my email (callie.gibson@outlook.com) or my personal Instagram. (send me a DM! @callie_gibson.)
> 
> Thank you to those who have given feedback, bookmarked, given kudos, and shared their love for this story! I love hearing from you guys and always take your ideas into consideration!


	36. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P A I N P A I N P A I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to withhold this chapter until Friday, but I decided to go ahead and post it. Y'all ready for P A I N A N D F E E L S??????????

**Mr. President, you asked to see me**

**  
** **I know you're busy**

 **  
** **What do you need sir?**

 

**Sir?**

 

“Shit, George’s being hesitant.That’s never a good sign.” Thomas looked at the man appraisingly, and George smiled sadly, having a feeling what this would be about.  

 **  
** **I wanna give you a word of warning**

 **  
** **Sir, I don't know what you heard, but whatever it is, Jefferson started it**

 

“Wow, I appreciate your pinning whatever it is on me without a thought.” groused Jefferson sarcastically, causing Alex to let out a snigger.

 **  
** **Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning**

 

“You’re kidding!” Eliza exclaimed, before turning to Alexander. “Wait, why aren’t you reacting to this?” Alex looked sheepish. “Hold on a second, you _know_ Mr. Jefferson will resign?”

 

“Yep, it’s all part of the plan to keep this country safe.” he leaned over and whispered to her. “If -when- Thomas wins, he will eradicate the rule stating that the loser gets to be vice president, and put me in his place. After his four or eight year presidency, depending on how well it goes, I shall be the third president.”

 

Eliza nodded. “Quite a smart plan.”

 **  
** **You're kidding**

 **  
** **I need a favor**

 **  
** **Whatever you say sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior**

 **  
** **Talk less**

 

“See, you are not the only one the President listens to, Alexander!” Burr pointed out, and Alex rolled his eyes.

 

“I never said I was the only one.”

 **  
** **I'll use the press, I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him**

 **  
** **I need you to draft an address**

 **  
** **Yes! He resigned, you can finally speak your mind**

 **  
** **No. He's stepping down so he can run for President**

 **  
** **Ha! Good luck defeating you, sir**

 **  
** **I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President**

 

Alex gasped. He knew it was coming. He knew he had to face it upon his return… but to have his father leave him again… it was unthinkable. George just smiled sadly at him, before pulling him into his lap. No words were spoken, they just sat there in peaceful silence.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” the King asked in confusion. “I thought it was impossible to leave a position of power. Sure, I had heard about the election from my ambassador to America, but I had thought he was joking.”

 

“I feel as if it is time for the transition of power to occur, from this generation to the next. It’s time the leaders of today leave the country in the hands of the politicians of tomorrow, for our time may be coming to an end soon.” George whispered, squeezing Alexander tightly.

 **  
** **I'm sorry, what?**

 

The king sniggered.

 **  
** **One last time- relax, have a drink with me**

 **  
** **One last time.**

 **  
** **Let's take a break tonight, and then we'll teach em how to say goodbye**

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Alexander said sternly, looking at his  adoptive father with a hard gleam in his eyes. “Don’t you ever teach me how to say goodbye, not when we return, not ever. I can’t bear to lose you.” His voice had dropped down to a whisper, and a stray tear fell down his face. “Promise me you won’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t, I promise. You’re stuck with me for eternity, in this life and beyond. Get used to it.” George responded, resting his chin on top of Alexander’s head as he gripped his hand.

 

Alexander’s relieved grin broke George’s heart. Here was a man who had lost his father and mother to the horrors of the world, and gained another set of parents that he was now worried would leave him again. It was another sign that pointed toward just how _tragic_ Alexander’s backstory was. And George got the feeling he didn’t even know half of it. Philip watched the whole interaction with a sort of a happy smirk on his face, glad his father had someone to look out for him.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” whispered Alex, his voice cracking.

 

George brushed a stray strand of hair off of his son’s shoulder, chuckling softly. “Besides, I know I’m most, if not all, of your impulse control. I fear what chaos the country may descend into if I was not around to check and balance your actions.”

 

“Shut up, pa.” Alexander nudged his father playfully, grinning. Martha reached over and squeezed his shoulder, and the three all sat there together, one big happy family. “I’m not that reckless.”

 

 **  
** **To say goodbye, you and I**

 **  
** **No, sir, why?**

 **  
** **I want to talk about neutrality**

 **  
** **Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time-**

 

“No, but no time like the present.” Angelica stated wisely, and George looked at her in half-hidden shock, before turning away. That had been exactly what he was thinking!

 **  
** **I want to warn against partisan fighting**

 

“Smart.” Peggy nodded, showing her approval for the idea.

 **  
** **But-**

 **  
** **Pick up a pen start writing**

 

 **  
** **I wanna talk about what I have learned**

 **  
** **The hard won wisdom I have earned**

 **  
** **As far as the people are concerned, you have to serve**

 **  
** **You could continue to serve**

 

The king just smiled sadly, wishing he could have had the opportunity to step down and off of the throne. Wishing he could abdicate without any fuss from Parliament. But no. He had to stay until his dying days.

 **  
** **No. One last time, the people will hear from me**

 **  
** **One last time, and if we get this right**

 **  
** **We're gonna teach em how to say goodbye**

 **  
** **You and I**

 **  
** **Mr. President- they will say you're weak**

 

“Never.” growled Lafayette. “George? Weak? Preposterous.”

 

“Thank you for your confidence in me, Gilbert.” George whispered weakly, feeling his heart constrict with sadness at the thought of leaving his country’s service after so many years. Yet it was lifted again at the thought of finally being back home at Mount Vernon, with Martha and Alexander, without the weight of watching over a country on his shoulders.

 **  
** **No- they will see we're strong**

 **  
** **Your position is so unique**

 **  
** **So I'll use it to move them along**

 **  
** **Why do you have to say goodbye?**

 **  
** **If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on**

 **  
** **It outlives me when I'm gone**

 

The song hadn’t even ended yet, and there was not a single dry eye in the room. Even Lee was near tears, and they were only halfway through it! Alexander had a feeling that everyone, himself especially, would be a sobbing mess by the end of it.

 **  
** **Like the scripture says, everyone shall sit under their own vine**

 **  
** **And fig tree**

 **  
** **And no one shall make them afraid**

 **  
** **They'll be safe in the nation we've made**

 **  
** **I want to sit under my own vine and fig tree**

 **  
** **A moment alone in the shade**

 

George paled, knowing that quote was his absolute favorite, and one that not many people knew about. How had Lin known about it???

 **  
** **At home, in this nation we've made**

 **  
** **One last time**

 **  
** **One last time**

 

Now, there was definitely not a dry eye in the room. Alexander and George swore they were not crying, they most certainly were not! That was just a little bit of sweat on their cheeks, that’s all! Not tears! **  
** **  
** **Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration** **  
** **I am unconscious of intentional error.**

 **  
** **I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.**

 **  
** **I shall also carry with me the hope that my country will view them with indulgence;**

 **  
** **And that after 45 years of my life dedicated to it's service with an upright zeal**

 **  
** **The faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned to oblivion, as I myself will soon be- to the mansions of rest.**

 **  
** **I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promised myself to realize, the sweet enjoyment of partaking**

 **  
** **In the midst of my fellow citizens**

 **  
** **The benign influence of good laws and a free government**

 **  
** **The ever-favorite object of my heart**

 

Yep. King George was certainly crying now. And he had no regrets or worries about his reputation. How he wished he could deliver an address like that to his citizens…

 **  
** **And the happy reward, as I trust, of a mutual cares**

 **  
** **Of labours, and dangers.**

 **  
** **One last time**

 **  
** **(George Washington's going home)**

 **  
** **We'll teach em how to say goodbye**

 **  
** **(George Washington's going home)**

 **  
** **You and I**

 **  
** **(George Washington's going home)**

 **  
** **Going home**

 **  
** **(George Washington's going home)**

 **  
** **History has it's eyes on you**

 **  
** **We're gonna teach them how to say goodbye**

 

If Alexander had not been crying before, he most certainly was now. Tears were silently streaming down his face, and George was still holding him tightly, maybe shedding a tear or two. Just maybe. To even fathom the idea of George saying goodbye was saddening. To see it in a manner such as this, with the actors performing it as emotional (if not more) as the people in the room really packed a punch to the heart.

 **  
** **Teach them how to say goodbye**

 **  
** **To say goodbye, say goodbye**

 **  
** **One last time**

 

As the song ended, Lin did something he never had done in a show before. He walked toward Chris/George quickly, and pulled the man into a tight, yet quick, hug. Chris’s jaw dropped in surprise, before he quickly got himself back together and relaxed, only for Lin to let go. He stared out across the audience, and stared, before nodding and exiting the stage amidst a sea of murmurs.

 

“I take it that is not a normal occurrence?” Maria managed to get out through her tears.

 

“I don’t think so, Maria. I believe it is Lin’s nod to the recent change in my relationship with Alexander, a subtle acknowledgement if you prefer. That way, at least he could incorporate it in there without fully coming out and saying that I am Alexander’s father.” George said, wiping a stray teardrop from his cheek.

 

“President Washington.” The King spoke up suddenly, and you could tell from his red eyes that he was just as affected by this song as the others. “I admire your humility, and rather wish I could step down in the manner you plan on doing so. If I could turn back time, I would do so, and look to you for guidance on how to successfully run a nation. You are the man I always wanted to be during my earlier years as a ruler.”

 

George sat there gobsmacked, before standing up and walking over to the other George. Alexander let out a yelp of protest as he was jostled from his spot in his lap. He offered his hand to the man who shared his name, the man who many in America hated above all others, before calmly speaking to him.

 

“Call me George, your majesty.”

 

To everyone’s shock, the King took the President’s hand quickly, shaking it happily. “Then it seems only fair that you call me George, as well. Or, if you prefer, so that we may not end up getting mixed up, call me Frederick.”

 

Stunned silence filled the room, before Lafayette broke it.

 

“ _Merde._ Did George Washington and King George just become friends, or are my ears deceiving me?”

 

“Holy hell, I think they did.” John whispered, awestruck.

  
The chuckles coming from the two Georges were the only things that broke the blanket of silence that had once more settled over the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... you all wanted pain. I hope I delivered! :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and show me your love!
> 
> Contact me at:  
> -Here in the comments below!  
> -Instagram: @callie_gibson  
> -Email: callie.gibson@outlook.com
> 
> UP NEXT: I KNOW HIM
> 
> ON DECK: ADAMS ADMINISTRATION


	37. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologize for the very short chapter, shortest I have ever done, but I did not want to combine this with "The Adams Administration" due to my chapter goal being 50. Anyways, I apologize again for the chapter, and hope you still enjoy it!

“Oh, look! There I am again!” cheered the King, and all occupants of the room chuckled and giggled as they remembered the king’s last two songs. Those who had actually talked to Mr. Groff grinned at the sight of their friend, eager to talk to him once the show was over.

 

**They say**

**  
** **George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away.**

**  
** **Is that true?**

 

“Sadly.” grumbled Alexander, and his father pulled him into a hug. 

 

“It may be true, but I am not leaving you.” he murmured, and Alexander smiled gratefully.

 

“Good, because I couldn’t bear it if you did.”

**  
** **I wasn't aware that was something a person could do.**

**  
** **I'm perplexed.**

**  
** **Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?**

 

“Yep.” Thomas grinned, and he would have dabbed had it been invented yet.

 

Alex smirked, reaching over George and high-fiving his friend.

**  
** **If so, who's next?**

**  
** **There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large . . .**

 

Both Georges chuckled at the little finger quotes Jonathan put around the word “country” when he said it, sharing a smirk with each other.

**  
** **John Adams?!**

 

“No, not him.” moaned Alex, putting his head in his hands. “That fat motherfucker will ruin the whole country!” he exclaimed, and Martha nudged him.

 

“Language, son. Language.” she chided him.

 

“It’s true, Martha.” Thomas added, groaning. “I respect him and all, since he worked with me on the Declaration Committee back in ‘76, but he is still annoying.” 

 

George nodded beside him. Why that man had been his Vice President, he didn’t even know… 

**  
** **I know him.**

**  
** **That can't be.**

**  
** **That's that little guy who spoke to me all those years ago.**

**  
** **What was it, eighty-five?**

 

“Oh, John was telling me about that a while back!” exclaimed Thomas, snickering. “It was quite entertaining, it seems.”

 

The king nodded, shaking his head at the memory and rolling his eyes. “That it was.”

**  
** **That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!**

 

Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter, a sharp contrast from the previous song. 

 

“Oh my god.” Philip was doubled over, clutching his side as tears streamed down his face.

 

Little did he know, the humor was not done yet.

**  
** **Oceans rise.**

**  
** **Empires fall.**

**  
** **Next to Washington, they all look small.**

 

“Small in what way?” George pulled an Alexander, wiggling his eyebrows at his new friend, who snorted. Alexander himself clapped his father on the back, snickering. 

 

“Oh stop it, George." Frederick chuckled, patting George on the shoulder. "You know I do not do such things."

 

"Or do you?" Thomas chimed in, causing Maria to giggle.

 

Frederick rolled his eyes, turning back to the screen as he attempted to hide his laughter.

**  
** **All alone, watch them run.**

**  
** **They will tear each other into pieces,**

**  
** **Jesus Christ, this will be fun!**

 

“Only you would find that fun. Only you, your majesty.” Angelica rolled her eyes at the king, who was laughing too hard to reprimand her. Not that he would have, of course.”

**  
** **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**  
** **Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!**

**  
** **"President John Adams" Good Luck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback in the comments!
> 
> UP NEXT: ADAMS ADMINISTRATION
> 
> ON DECK: WE KNOW


	38. An Open Letter/The Adams Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I'm posting this during AP Euro (again) so forgive me if this is extremely short. I promise future ones will be longer. Anyways, enjoy!

 

**An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic, national embarrassment known as President John Adams**

 

“Oh god. Why?” groaned Alex, burying his head in his hands. “Not Adams! Why the hell is he president?! I mean I know he is at this point in time, but seriously!”

 

“That is the question I was about to ask, but not necessairly in the same wording.” George commented. “I suppose this is an alternate timeline that we are viewing, after all.”

 

**Shit!**

 

**The man's irrational. He claims that I'm in league**

 

**With Britain in some vast international intrigue**

 

“You? Never!” exclaimed Laf, his hands clenched by his side. “Irrational is not the word I would use to describe that man, more like, oh what is that word, stupid. A bumbling, fat idiot.”

 

Alex reached over George to give his friend a high-five as Martha glared at the two of them.

 

**Trick, please!**

 

**You wouldn't know what I'm doin'**

 

**You're always goin' berserk**

 

**But you never show up to work**

 

Hercules whistled. “Damn!”

 

Alex snickered, and not surprisingly Martha walked over and hit Hercules over the head with her playbill before walking back to her seat nonchalantly. 

 

**Give my regards to Abigail**

 

**Next time you write about my lack of moral compass**

 

**At least I do my job up in this rumpus**

 

**Ooh...**

 

**The line is behind me, I crossed it again**

 

“You are always crossing the line.” George muttered while rolling his eyes. 

 

“Oh, stop it dad.” moaned Alex, causing the occupants of the room to giggle at their interaction.

 

**While the president lost it again**

 

**Aw, such a rough life**

 

**Better run, tell your wife**

 

**"Yo, the boss is in Boston again"**

 

**Let me ask you a question. Who sits at your desk**

 

**when you're in Massachusetts?**

 

**They were calling you a dick back in '76**

 

“That is true. Just ask Mr. Rutledge and Mr. Dickinson.” Jefferson added. “They were two of the biggest opponents of the independence proposal, if I remember correctly.”

 

**And you really haven't done anything new since**

 

**You're a nuisance with no sense**

 

**You'll die of irrelevance**

 

**Go ahead, you aspire to my level**

 

**You inspire to malevolence**

 

**Say hi to the Jeffersons!**

 

**And the spies all around me**

 

**Maybe they can confirm**

 

**I don't care if I kill my career with this letter**

 

**I'm confining you to one term**

 

“Good.” said Alex happily, and Thomas nodded.

 

**Sit down, John, you fat motherfucker!**

 

“LANGUAGE!” shrieked Martha. Alex smirked.

 

“It’s not me, mum. Relax." he responded, and she shook her head fondly.

 

"You'll use that excuse every time, I imagine." she chuckled, and Alex nodded.

 

"Yep! Get used to it."

 

* * *

**How does Hamilton,**

 

“Oh god, not another one of these types of songs.” groaned Alexander again, throwing a glance in Burr’s direction as George snickered beside him.

 

“It probably won’t be too bad, son.” said George, smirking. “Though, given the letter before, I can imagine that it will be.”

 

**the short-tempered  protean creator of the Coast Guard**

**  
** **founder of the New York Post**

 

**ardently abuse his cab'net post**

**  
** **destroy his reputation?**

 

“I don’t know, maybe with that letter we heard in the last song?” asked Peggy sarcastically, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

**  
** **Welcome, folks to**

**  
** **The Adams administration!**

**  
** **Jefferson's the runner-up**

**  
** **which makes him the Vice President**

 

“Yay!” Thomas clapped his hands excitedly, before turning back to the screen.

**  
** **Washington can't help you now**

 

“I will always help you, my boy.” George murmured, reaching out and grasping his son’s hand.

**  
** **no more mister nice President**

**  
** **Adams fires Hamilton**

**  
** **Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts**

 

Eliza glared hard at the screen, crossing her arms. How. Dare. He.

 

“Eliza, relax.” Angelica put a calming hand on her sister’s shoulder, and she visibly relaxed. Thankfully.

**  
** **Say what.**

**  
** **Hamilton publishes his response:**

**  
** **Sit down, John, you FAT MOTHERF-**

 

The room burst into laughter. (All except for Martha, of course. She just didn’t approve of such language.)

 

“That was the best!” exclaimed John, a wide grin on his face.

 

“I know right!” Hercules said, as he wiped away tears of laughter.

 

As can be expected, Martha hit Alex over the head with the playbill.

**  
** **Hamilton is out of control**

**  
** **This is great!**

 

**He's out of power.**

 

**He holds no office.**

**  
** **And he just destroyed President John Adams, the only other significant member of his party.**

**  
** **Hamilton's a host unto himself.**

**  
** **As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat.**

**  
** **Let's let him know what we know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK BELOW!
> 
> UP NEXT: WE KNOW
> 
> ON DECK: HURRICANE


	39. We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's go!

**Mr. Vice President, Mr. Madison, Senator Burr.**

**What is this?**

  
“Your political demise.” deadpanned Jefferson , and Alex glared at him playfully as the occupants burst into laughter due to the way he said it.

“Shut up.”

“What do you mean?” asked Washington carefully, his face unreadable.

Jefferson shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting with his hands. “Erm…” he trailed off before quickly muttering. “Embezzlement…Alexander...accused.” Beside him, Burr and Madison looked equally as uncomfortable.

“What was that? You know I am losing my hearing in my old age. I would appreciate it if you spoke up.” laughed George awkwardly. Not a moment later, the grin slipped off his face as he noticed the grim atmosphere.

“It's nothing, George. You'll find out what I mean in this song if my instincts are correct.” said Thomas, sharing a look with the two other Southern democratic republicans. Knowing his president, Thomas could safely say that he would likely get whacked with the Playbill once it was discovered that it was he who originally accused Alexander of embezzlement.

“If you say so.” George shrugged, turning away from them and facing the screen once more. Frederick threw a worried glance in his direction, and he nodded, telling the man he was fine.

**We have the check stubs from separate accounts**

**Almost a thousand dollars paid in different amounts**

**To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in 1791**

  
“Shit.” This time, it was Eliza who said it. Everyone looked at her in shock, and Martha did not even whack her with the Playbill for that. They never expected Eliza to cuss!

Of course, given the situation onstage… her language was probably fitting.

**Is that what you have, are you done?**

**You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position**

**Though virtue is not a word I'd apply to this situation**

  
“He can't be talking about The Affair, right?” Peggy whispered quietly to Maria, who shook her head.

“No. I have a feeling that this is something different. My gut instinct says it is, and my gut instincts are usually right.”

**To seek financial gain astray from your sacred nation**

**And the evidence suggests you engaged in speculation**

  
George, not trusting himself to speak should he begin to shout at the democratic-republicans and lose his voice because of it, relegated himself to staring at the screen with hatred. How dare they accuse his son of such perfidy!

**An immigrant embezzling our government funds**

**I can almost see the headline, your career is done**

  
“Alexander.” Thomas looked at his friend, who was staring at the floor with a vengeance. “Alexander.” He said more sternly, snapping his fingers under his friend’s chin.

“Please don't talk to me right now.” Alexander whispered, his voice strained. “I do not deserve your friendship.” He looked up, meeting the eyes of each and every person in the room, and paused as they lingered on George. “I still don't understand how any of you can love me even after what I have done.”

“Alexander, I can tell you that I will always love you, more than I can say. No matter what you do.” George murmured, sweeping the forlorn man into a hug.

**I hope you saved some money for your daughter and son**

**Ya best go on, run back where ya come from!**

**Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess**

**  
Confess**

“Alexander… Are you going to say what I think you are going to say?” growled Eliza, her hands clenched into fists. He turned to her, a guilty expression on his face before burying his head in George’s shoulder.

**You have nothing**

**I don't have to tell you anything at all**

**Unless**

**Unless**

**If I can prove that I never broke the law**

**Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?**

_He says to not tell anyone else, then he writes a ninety five page pamphlet on it later. I wonder what could have prompted this change in secrecy…_ thought Lee, looking at Alexander with confusion clear on his face. That man was an enigma. A puzzle.

**No one else was in the room where it happened**

**Is that a yes?**

**Um, yes**

**"Dear sir,**

**  
I hope this letter finds you in good health**

**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**In the pockets of people like me down on their luck.**

**You see, that was my wife who you decided to—"**

Even though he was hearing the letter for the second time, Lafayette growled, cursing the name of James fucking Reynolds under his breath. Around the room, many of the occupants were doing the same.

**Whaaaat?**

**She courted me**

**Escorted me to bed**

**And when she had me in the corner**

**That's when Reynolds extorted me**

**For a sordid fee**

**I paid him quarterly**

**I may have mortally wounded my prospects**

**But my papers are orderly**

  
The watchers were too engaged in the song to comment, following every word Lin said with wide eyes.

**As you can see, I kept a record of every check in my checking history**

**Check it again against your list and see consistency**

**I never spent a cent that wasn't mine**

**You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine**

**Yes, I have reason for shame**

**But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name**

**As you can see, I have done nothing to provoke legal action**

“Other than the immoral act of cheating on my wife.” moaned Alexander, and George rubbed his son’s back comfortingly.

“Relax, my boy. You’ll be fine. We love you.” he whispered into Alex’s ear, and like when he had done this before, Alex visibly calmed down. Thank god.

**Are my answers to your satisfaction?**

**My god**

**Gentlemen, let's go**

**So?**

**The people won't know what we know**

**Burr, how do I know you won't use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?**

**Alexander, rumors only grow**

**And we both know what we know**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND CUT!
> 
> Hola.
> 
> I just wanted to post one last chapter for the evening, since I felt Inspired™ to write. Speaking of writing... it's time for Alexander to write his way out in this next song! 
> 
> LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!
> 
> UP NEXT: HURRICANE
> 
> ON DECK: THE REYNOLDS PAMPHLET


	40. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The entire crew focused their eyes once more on the stage as the lights dimmed, a spotlight focusing on Lin/Alexander who was sitting at a desk.

**In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

**When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town**

Alexander’s eyes widened, and he grimaced at the memories of past pain. George, noticing his son’s turbulent emotions, wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close.

**I didn't drown**

**I couldn't seem to die**

  
“Thank Providence you didn't.” murmured George, saddened at the thought of the possibility of never knowing Alexander.

“No, but I wanted to. Everyone who loved me was gone. I was left alone, to fend for myself. And maybe I still do.” It was barely audible, yet still able to be heard. George gripped his hand, looking at his boy sadly.

Philip had heard the comment, and came to sit by his father. “If you had died, who would have fathered me?” He pointed out, causing Alexander to smile weakly.

“Exactly!” George exclaimed loudly. “Who would have written my letters for me during the war, and dealt with Congress? Who would have founded the banking system? Who would have done everything you did and more?”

Alexander looked at the ground. “You would have found someone else, surely.”

“Maybe, but would I have loved him like a son?” George shot back. “Nobody can replace you in my heart, Alexander. Remember that.”

**I wrote my way out**

“Why am I not shocked?” Thomas rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work, and John noticed this, patting the man on the shoulder sympathetically.

**Wrote everything down far as I could see**

**I wrote my way out**

“I do believe I read a bit of what you wrote back in the day, my dear Alexander.” George commented, a smile on his face. “It was Gilbert who brought it to my attention, and John who had found it. I remember being blown away by your sheer brilliance, even at that tender age. That essay was one of the many reasons I picked you to join my staff.”

Alexander’s face heated in embarrassment. “You could have told me that earlier.” he mumbled, looking anywhere but at George.

**I looked up and the town had its eyes on me**

**They passed a plate around**

**Total strangers**

**Moved to kindness by my story**

**Raised enough for me to book passage on a Ship**

**That was New York bound…**

**I wrote my way out of hell**

“And by god, was it amazing.” George thought, smiling to himself as pride shone in his eyes.

**I wrote my way to revolution**

**I was louder than the crack in the bell**

Thomas once again rolled his eyes. “That is the truth.”

**I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell**

“And boy, you got me helpless.” Eliza quoted, a smile on her face as she squeezed her husband’s shoulder lightly. He spared her a small, fleeting glance full of love, turning back to the screen a moment later.

Her heart lifted, and she tried to resist the temptation to grab him and kiss him senseless. There were those eyes that had put her under the spell of love! Grinning widely despite the mood, she continued to watch the show.

**I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well**

“Indeed. It was hard to find any reason not to pass it.” admitted Burr grudgingly, hating to have to say it. Alexander was too upset about more of his past being revealed to respond, leaning into George’s chest as his father wrapped his arms around him.

**And in the face of ignorance and resistance**

**I wrote financial systems into existence**

**And when my prayers to God were met with indifference**

**I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance**

**  
In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

**I was twelve when my mother died**

“Alexander…” George spoke with caution, looking at his son with a face full of emotion.

“I'm fine, pa. Please, don't mention it.” he whispered quietly, turning away from the screen as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. George decided to drop the subject.

**She was holding me**

**We were sick and she was holding me**

**I couldn't seem to die**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

  
“Lin is never going to let you live that down, is he?” chuckled John, looking at Burr. Aaron shrugged, shaking his head.

“I guess not.” He responded indifferently, staring at the ground.

“Don't shrug, it’s unbecoming.” Hercules drawled in a dramatic British accent, causing the occupants of the room to at least share a smile with one another.

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

**I'll write my way out…**

**Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…**

**I'll write my way out…**

**Overwhelm them with honesty.**

**History has its eyes on you**

**This is the eye of the hurricane,**

**this is the only way I can protect my legacy…**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut!
> 
> Wow, that chap hit me in the feels, even tho I was the one who wrote it. 
> 
> I am pleased to announce that the next story in this verse will be a reincarnation AU, in which reincarnated!Alex is raised by Lin. Here is a sample summary:
> 
> "Alexander Miranda always knew he was different. Yes, he was a reincarnate. No, he didn't know who he was. It seems like at your first glance like he is your normal kid. 
> 
> But how normal can you be when you're raised by a Broadway superstar, who is the reincarnate of your son from before? Or when said celebrity works alongside another celebrity, who also happens to be your adopted father from your previous life, and the first president at that? And what is it with everyone calling Alexander a Washington rather than a Miranda?"
> 
> So, yeah. You get the gist. It will ignore the events of this story, since it will conflict with the timeline, but Alexander is still George's adopted son. I just can't separate them for the life of me.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> UP NEXT: THE REYNOLDS PAMPHLET
> 
> ON DECK: BURN


	41. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> To all those who asked about congratulations, after thinking about it I will be adding that in the cut songs reaction story. Still, hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**The Reynolds Pamphlet.**

“Oh god.” moaned Alexander, burying his head in George’s chest. “Why, of all things, did it have to be this?”

“It had to come sometime, son.” George said, patting him on the back. The president turned to Eliza, his face practically screaming “Help me out here!”

Eliza nodded, before gracefully standing up from her seat and coming to the couch where Alexander was, lightly touching his shoulder. “Alexander. You already know I forgive you. You don't have to worry.” she murmured, her eyes lingering on him as she went back to her seat.

**Have you read this?**

“Sadly, yes.” Most, if not all, of the people in the room muttered, glancing at Alexander with varying emotions on their face.

**Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair.**

**And he wrote it down right there.**

**Highlights!**

**"The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds!**

“Now that is one person I am okay with you calling a ‘fat motherfucker’, Alexander. The bastard fucking deserves it.” growled Martha, and the room looked at her in shock, jaws gaping as they stared.

Alexander started snickering under his breath, before looking serious once again. “That is on the top of my list of things to do upon my return.”

“Good.” Maria spoke up, her jaw clenched. “That piece of shit deserves it. I will be glad to finally be free of him, but I am not so sure I can escape his control.”

“Maria, you will be free of him. I swear, I will do whatever it takes.” George told her gently, and she nodded, a relieved smile on his face.

“And I will help, as will Alexander. I would like to punch Mr. Reynolds myself.” Eliza added, rubbing her hands together in glee at the thought of finally giving some payback to that bastard for what he did to her friend.

**For purposes of improper speculation.**

**My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife for a considerable time with his knowing consent**

**Damn!**

**"I had frequent meetings with her.**

**Most of them at my own house."**

**At his own house?**

**At his own house!**

**Damn!**

Philip walked casually over to his father, his rolled-up copy of the Playbill hidden behind his back. A smirk was on his face as he slapped Alexander over the head with it, causing Alex to let out a yelp.

“Ow!” he yelped, rubbing his head. “What the heck was that for?”

“That was for mom.” growled Philip, tossing the playbill back onto his chair. “And the pain you caused her.”

“She already forgave me!” Alexander defended himself, crossing his arms. “Did you not hear her earlier?”

“Still, I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” And with that Philip nonchalantly walked back over to his spot, sitting down and turning toward the screen.

"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent on a visit to her father."

**No…**

**Boooo!**

**Have you read this?**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now**.

 **Never gon' be President now**.

Alexander burst out laughing at that. “Well, I will prove that claim false upon our return.”

Jefferson snorted. “True.”

**That's one less thing to worry about. X2**

**I came as soon as I heard.**

**Angelica—**

**All the way from London?!**

**Damn.**

**Angelica, thank God.**

**Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do**

“More like somebody who is going to verbally destroy you.” smirked Peggy, grinning at her sister. “She’s destroyed me in arguments many a time.”

**I'm not here for you.**

**Oooooh!**

The occupants of the room held their breath, knowing Alex was screwed.

**I know my sister like I know my own mind,**

**you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.**

“Too damn true!” Angelica shouted gleefully. “Eliza is the best.”

“Agreed.” Peggy said.

**I love my sister more than anything in this life,**

**I will choose her happiness over mine every time.**

**Put what we had aside. I'm standing at her side.**

**You could never be satisfied. God, I hope you're satisfied.**

**Well, he's never gon' be President now.**

**Never gon' be president now.**

“What the fuck is King George doing there?” Lafayette pointed to the screen, where Groff was sauntering onstage, reveling in the chaos. Martha didn't even scold him for his language that time, for she herself had cussed a moment ago.

“I don't know, maybe he is here for comic relief?” suggested Madison, continuing to watch the show.

**That's one less thing to worry about.(Hey!)**

**At least he was honest with our money!**

**he's never gon' be President now.**

**he's never gon' be President now.**

**At least he was honest with our money!**

**That's one less thing to worry about.**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet.**

**Have you read this?**

**You ever see somebody ruin their own life?**

**His poor wife.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the Reincarnation AU idea for this 'verse that I put in the AN of the last chapter! Also let me know what you wanna see in "Burn" and "Blow us All Away"!
> 
> UP NEXT: BURN
> 
> ON DECK: BLOW US ALL AWAY


	42. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy!

  
Silence fell over the watchers as Pippa entered the stage, gazing mournfully over the audience. Alexander and George exchanged glances as the song began to play, while Thomas scooted over to make room on the couch for Eliza. She sat down by her husband gladly, taking his hand in hers.

**I have saved every letter you wrote me**

**From the moment I read them**

**I knew you were mine**

“Correction: you _are_ mine.” Alexander whispered into her ear, and she looked at him fondly.

“I know, but I didn't think that at the time.” she murmured in response, resting her head on his shoulder. John looked at the interaction, sighing in envy. He wished he could be the one comforting Alexander, but it was not to be.

**You said you were mine**

**I thought you were mine**

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**when we saw your first letter arrive?**

**She said, "Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive."**

  
Alexander refused to look at Eliza, or anyone for that matter, due to the truthfulness of the line. He really would do what it took to survive.

Lee shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Maria felt the same way, as she engaged the floor in a staring contest.

“Hey, Maria.” Eliza turned to her friend, a sad smile on her face. “It is not your fault.”

“I know.” she whispered, as she blinked away tears. “It's just, I hate to be the cause of your pain. Please, just don't mention it.”

**You and your words flooded my senses**

**Your sentences left me defenseless**

“Indeed, they did. You have a way with words, my dear Alexander.” Eliza grinned at her husband, who was relaxing on George’s lap. He nodded in appreciation, turning back to the screen with a smile on his face.

**You built me palaces out of paragraphs**

**You built cathedrals**

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me**

**I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line**

**For some kind of sign**

**And when you were mine**

**The world seemed to burn**

**Burn…**

**You published the letters she wrote you**

**You told the whole world**

**How you brought this girl into our bed**

“I'm so sorry, Maria and Eliza. If I could go back in time and reverse my choice, then I would.” murmured Alexander, putting his head in his hands as George rubbed his back soothingly. “I'm so, so sorry.”

“We know.” Maria responded. “I understand that the Pamphlet needed to be published, and completely forgive you. I just wish you could forgive yourself.”

“But I can't!” He looked up at her, anguish clearly displayed on his face. “I fucking cheated on my wife, for god’s sake. I don't deserve to be forgiven.”

“Alexander.” Eliza said sternly, and his head whipped toward her. “You already know I forgive you. There is nothing that I blame you for.”

**In clearing your name**

**You have ruined our lives**

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**when she read what you'd done?**

**She said, "You've married an Icarus, he's flown too close to the sun."**

  
Alexander chuckled weakly. “Perfect comparison there, Angelica.”

Angelica didn't respond, choosing instead to watch the show.

**You and your words obsessed with your legacy**

**Your sentences border on senseless**

**And you are paranoid in every paragraph**

**How they perceive you**

**You, you, you!**

Thomas, ever the music fan, nodded in approval at that, admiring the vocal talents of Miss Soo.

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

**Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart**

**You have torn it all apart**

**I'm watching it burn**

**Watching it burn**

  
At this point, Alexander didn't even care about the burnt letters. He knew he deserved it, and he wasn’t going to be angry at Eliza for doing that. After all, being angry at Eliza was practically impossible.

**The world has no right to my heart**

**The world has no place in our bed**

**They don't get to know what I said**

**I'm burning the memories**

**Burning the letters**

**that might have redeemed you**

**You forfeit all rights to my heart**

**You forfeit the place in our bed**

**You'll sleep in your office instead**

**With only the memories of when you were mine**

**I hope that you burn...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ideas for the fic, as well as for the Reincarnation AU that I'm doing next! 
> 
> UP NEXT: BLOW US ALL AWAY
> 
> ON DECK: STAY ALIVE (REPRISE)


	43. Blow Us All Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> You asked for pain, I do hope I deliver.
> 
> Read the entire ending note for some important information!

**Meet the latest graduate of King's College**

 

“Ah, just like your father then.” Frederick nodded in approval, a smile on his face. “Alexander always has been a very intelligent man, I must admit it. To get into that school, one must have a certain level of intelligence. I imagine you share his brains and talent.”

 

George grinned at his friend, as Philip looked at him, startled. “T-thank you, Your Majesty.” He stammered, as Alexander snickered.

 

“Please, call me Frederick. We are all on equal footing here.” He stuck his hand out for Philip to shake, and the boy did so gladly.

 

“Then I suppose you must call me Philip.” said Philip, nodding then sitting down next to his father.

**  
** **I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

**  
** **The scholars say I got that same virtuosity and brains as my Pop's**

 

**The ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops** **  
** **  
** **I'm only nineteen, but my mind is older**

**  
** **Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder**

**  
** **I shoulder his legacy with pride,**

**  
** **I used to hear him say that someday I would** **  
** **  
** **Blow us all away!** **  
** **  
** **Ladies, I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker**

 

“Fuck him!” Eliza spat suddenly, her fists clenched by her side. Alexander rested his hand on her shoulder, and she visibly calmed. “Thank you, Alexander. I needed that.”

**  
** **Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker**

**  
** **He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd**

**  
** **I can't have that, I'm making my father proud** **  
** **  
** George smiled sadly at just how similar Philip was to his father. His eyes glistened at the thought of the depression his Alexander had fallen into after Philip’s death in the previous timeline, as he remembered that night where he had comforted the distraught man.

 

_ “Don’t call me son.” mumbled Alex, as he slumped onto the couch, still drowning in grief at the memories the word brought. Thomas watched the whole scene, not showing any emotion except for an astonishing display of sympathy for his political nemesis as he lightly touched Hamilton on the shoulder. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What happened? Can you tell me about it?” George asked urgently, taking Alexander’s hand. The treasurer looked at his leader, unshed tears in his eyes, and nodded. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Phillip. He died. In a duel. Because of my advice.” sobbed Alexander between jagged breaths, finally letting the barrier holding back his emotions fall.

 

The former General shook his head to clear away the flashback of that night, now staring at the screen with a newfound interest.

 

**I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks**

**  
** **He was going to see a play**

 

**Well, I'll go visit his box** **  
** **  
** **God, you're a fox!** **  
** **  
** **Hey, y'all look pretty good in your frocks**

**  
** **How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?** **  
  
**

“Philip!” exclaimed Eliza, playfully smacking her son on the head with the playbill. 

 

“It's not me, mum.” The secretary’s son wore a smirk on his face, as he nudged his mother.

 

“I know, I know.” Eliza rolled her eyes fondly, brutally shoving down the pang of grief she felt at her interaction. She knew what this song would be about, and it broke her heart.

**  
** **Okay!**

**  
** **Yeah!** **  
** **  
** **Blow, blow, blow us all away!** **  
** **  
** **George! George!** **  
** **  
** **Shh, I'm tryna watch a show!** **  
** **  
** **You should've watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!** **  
** **  
** **I didn't say anything that wasn't true.**

**  
** **Your father's a scoundrel and so it seems are you** **  
  
**

“Look who's fucking talking! The gall of that man!” snarled Maria, narrowing her eyes. Angelica put a calming hand on her shoulder, and she tensed up before relaxing.

**  
** **Oooh!** **  
** **  
** **It's like that?** **  
** **  
** **Yeah, I don't fool around**

**  
** **I'm not your little schoolboy friends** **  
** **  
** **I'll see you on the dueling ground!**

 

Alexander growled, taking Philip’s hand in his. He held it tightly, not at all willing to let it go anytime soon.

**  
** **That is, unless you want to step outside and go now** **  
** **  
** **I know where to find you**

**  
** **Piss off, I'm watching the show now** **  
** **  
** **Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you**

**  
** **I doubt you woulda let it slide and I was not about to** **  
  
**

“You knew. You knew all along and you never told me!” snarled Eliza, as Alexander looked at her guiltily. Philip raised his eyebrows at her tone.

 

“Why is that such a big deal, mom?” he asked her, and she shook her head.

 

“It's nothing. You'll find out, most likely in this song and the next.” Eliza brushed off his question, schooling her face so that it did not display the turbulent emotions she was feeling.

 

**Slow down.**

**  
** **I came to ask you for advice, this is my very first duel**

**  
** **They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school** **  
  
**

The room snickered at that, gladly taking the opportunity to lighten up the mood a bit.

**  
** **Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?** **  
** **  
** **He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talk cease** **  
  
**

“Oh shit. This is not going to end well.” Lee muttered, and beside him the King nodded. “If he is already refusing to apologize. Trust me, I know from experience.”

 

John smirked at him from across the room, and Lee rolled his eyes.

**  
** **Where is this happening?** **  
** **  
** **Across the river in Jersey** **  
** **  
** **Everything is legal in New Jersey** **  
** **  
** **All right,**

**  
** **So this is what you're gonna do**

**  
** **Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you**

**  
** **When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air**

 

Eliza’s eyes narrowed, and she refused to look at Alexander, instead staring at the floor like it had personally wronged her. Unlike her husband, she had enough self control to not jump up in anger and start berating him. And thank god for that.

**  
** **This will put an end to the whole affair** **  
  
**

“Yeah, because you will be dead.” whispered Alexander as quietly as possible, his voice cracking. George held him close, knowing that his son still blamed himself for Philip’s death, among other things. Like the affair. 

 

Luckily, Philip did not hear that comment.

**  
** **But what if he decides to shoot, then I'm a goner** **  
** **  
** **No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor**

**  
** **To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake**

 

All those who had fought nodded, wincing. Especially Alexander, Lafayette, and the General. They had taken another person's life more times than they can count, and the faces of those people still haunted their dreams at night.

**  
** **Phillip, your mother can't take another heartbreak** **  
  
**

“I really can't.” moaned Eliza, as Angelica pulled her into a hug.

**  
** **Father—** **  
** **  
** **Promise me**

**  
** **You don't want this young man's blood on your conscience** **  
** **  
** **Okay, I promise** **  
** **  
** **Come back home when you're done**

**  
** **Take my guns, be smart**

**  
** **Make me proud, son** **  
** **  
** **My name is Phillip**

**  
** **I am a poet**

**  
** **And I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it**

 

“Did Lin just-” Alexander started, realizing that Philip’s line there was in the same rhythm as that cute rap he did in ‘Take A Break.’

 

Eliza nodded beside him. “I think he did.”

**  
** **I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride**

**  
** **You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide!**

**  
** **Mr. Eacker! How was the rest of your show?** **  
** **  
** **I'd rather skip the pleasantries, let's go**

**  
** **Grab your pistol** **  
** **  
** **Confer with your men**

**  
** **The duel will commence after we count to ten** **  
** **  
** **Count to ten!** **  
** **  
** **Look him in the eye, aim no higher**

**  
** **Summon all the courage you require**

**  
** **Then slowly and clearly, aim your gun towards the sky!** **  
** **  
** **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—**

 

Alexander stood up as Eacker shot before the count finished, rage clear on his face. “How dare he? That is breaking the laws of dueling!” The room burst into chatter at that, and Philip paled.

 

“If I stayed, I would have died. I was pulled from there just as I was aiming my gun toward the sky. I would have died.” he whispered, shaking as Alexander pulled his son into a hug.

 

“Now, do you see why I blame myself for your death, why I was so emotional upon your arrival?” Alexander asked Philip, who nodded.

 

“Yes, but it was not your fault. It was mine, for rising up to take the bait that Eacker cunningly laid before my feet. However, that time is over now. It will never happen again.” he said sternly, and Alexander smiled weakly, turning back to the screen.

  
“Now, I do believe the next song is coming on.” Frederick finally interrupted, but everyone could tell that he was just as outraged as the rest of them. He sat down on the arm of the couch, folding his hands in his lap as Alexander rushed onstage in a panic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Philip has learned that he died in the duel! Now he gets to see his parents' reactions to his untimely death, what fun. Hehe.
> 
> The flashback that George has was of a part of one of the previous oneshots in the series, "Through the Unimaginable." I thought it was quite fitting, given the situation, and it certainly added to the pain factor in my opinion.
> 
> Remember to give me any feedback in the comments below! Fanart, fanfic spin-offs, etc. are welcome! ;)
> 
> Contact me:  
> -Here in the comments below!  
> -Email: callie.gibson@outlook.com  
> -Instagram DM: callie_gibson
> 
> (Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, my name is indeed Callie and my pronouns are she/her.)
> 
> \----->IMPORTANT: I AM LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO HELP ME WRITE THE REINCARNATION AU! SEND ME AN EMAIL OR A DM IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING OUT! ANYONE IS WELCOME! 


	44. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry that this song is so short, but I wanted to get this out there. Anyways, enjoy!

**Stay alive**

**  
** **Stay alive**

 

“They couldn't have chosen a more appropriate melody to reference.” thought Thomas, a brief smile coming on his face at the thought of the first “Stay Alive.”’ He neglected to comment on it, given the somber mood in the room.

 

James noticed this too, filing away the reference to think about later. He looked over at his best friend, and could tell he also caught it. As did most of the occupants of the room. (Of course, only the ones that were around for that song, as not all of them were.)

 

They turned their attention back toward the screen, watching Alexander/Lin’s panicked hunt for his son.

 

**Where is my son?!**

**  
** **Mr. Hamilton, come in**

**  
** **They brought him in half an hour ago**

**  
** **He lost a lot of blood on the way over—** **  
** **  
** **Is he alive?**

**  
** **Yes, but you have to understand**

**  
** **The bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm** **  
** **  
** **Can I see him, please?** **  
** **  
** **I'm doing everything I can**

**  
** **But the wound was already infected when he arrived** **  
** **  
** **Phillip!**

**  
** **Pa!**

**  
** **I did exactly as you said, Pop**

**  
** **I held my head up high** **  
** **  
** **I know, I know**

**  
** **Shh—** **  
** **  
** **I—** **  
** **  
** **I know, I know, shh, I know**

**  
** **You did everything just right** **  
** **  
** **Even before we got to ten—**

 

“Even before we got to ten, he shot you.” Alexander growled, his fists clenched by his side. “When I return, I am going to punch that little fucker.”

 

“I would like to give Mr. Eacker a piece of my mind, too.” said Eliza, and Alex grinned at her. 

 

“I hate to say this, but I kind of feel bad for Mr. Eacker now that I know he will have to face Eliza. She’s vicious when angry.” Angelica snickered, and Eliza mock-glared at her.

 

“Stop it, Angelica.” she said, turning back to the show. **  
** **  
** **Shh** **  
** **  
** **I was aiming for the sky** **  
** **  
** **I know, I know. Shh—** **  
** **  
** **I was aiming for the sky**

**=** **  
** **  
** **I know, I know, shh, I know**

**  
** **Save your strength and stay alive** **  
** **  
** **Eliza—** **  
** **  
** **Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?!** **  
** **  
** **Stay alive** **  
** **  
** **Who did this? Alexander, did you know?!**

 

“Eliza, Philip, I’m so sorry. I wish I could have done something to stop this.” Alexander murmured, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking, letting Philip go through with the duel.”

 

“Alexander…” Eliza touched his shoulder gently, and he looked up. “I forgive you. This happened once, and it will not happen again upon our return.”

 

“I agree with mom, pa. Don’t blame yourself, for it was my fault for challenging him in the first place.” Philip said, gifting his father with a small smile. Alexander sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Thank you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, for I have wronged you too many times.”

**  
** **Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me** **  
** **  
** **My son** **  
** **  
** **We played piano** **  
** **  
** **I taught you piano** **  
** **  
** **You would put your hands on mine** **  
** **  
** **You changed the melody every time** **  
** **  
** **I would always change the line** **  
** **  
** **Shh, I know, I know** **  
** **  
** **I would always change the line** **  
** **  
** **I know, I know**

**  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Good. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf** **  
** **  
** **Un, deux, trois...** **  
** **  
** **Sept, huit, neuf…**

**  
** **Sept, huit, neuf…**

**  
** **Sept huit…**

 

Most of the occupants of the room, if not all, were looking at Philip with various emotions on their faces. Alexander refused to look at his son, staring at Eliza with tears in his eyes.

 

_ What if I had been Alexander? And what if Alexander had been Philip?  _ George was wondering, as his mind created multiple scenarios in which that could have happened. Alexander could have been killed during the war. He could have been assassinated. He could have- no. 

 

_ Don’t think about the possibility of that. Those times are long over. Pull yourself together, Washington.  _ He scolded himself, as he focused once more on reality. Silence descended upon the room, and Alexander put his arm around Eliza’s shoulder.

  
This time, she did not pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER TO LEAVE FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!
> 
> UP NEXT: IT'S QUIET UPTOWN
> 
> ON DECK: ELECTION OF 1800


	45. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, is this a heavy chapter. Warning: You might need a box of tissues. Just saying *wink wink*
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

  
**There are moments that the words don't reach**

**There is suffering too terrible to name**

**You hold your child as tight as you can**

**And push away the unimaginable**

**The moments when you're in so deep**

**It feels easier to just swim down**

George nodded, knowing the truth of those words, and feeling the pain of loss deep within his heart. He roughly pushed it away, not wishing to remember the times of hardship he had suffered through.

**The Hamiltons move uptown**

**And learn to live with the unimaginable**

**I spend hours in the garden**

**I walk alone to the store**

**And it's quiet uptown**

**I never liked the quiet before**

**I take the children to church on Sunday**

**A sign of the cross at the door**

**And I pray**

**That never used to happen before**

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by himself, talking to himself**

**Have pity**

  
“I’d rather you not.” murmured Alexander, wiping a tear off of his face. “I have always loathed pity in all its forms, but of course a good portion of you know that.”

The occupants of the room that were close with Alexander nodded, as well as those who don't know him that well.

“We will respect your wishes, Secretary Washington.” Frederick responded, his voice shaky.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Frederick shook his head. “No, none of that ‘your majesty’ stuff right now. We are equal here, you and I. Please, call me Frederick. And that goes for everyone in this room.”

**Phillip, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown**

  
“And you claim to know me well, Father.” Philip nudged his father on his arm playfully, in an attempt to lighten the somber mood. “I'm just like you, I never shut up. What made you think I would have liked the quiet?”

Alexander frowned. “Yeah, but being like me is what got you killed-”

“Stop right there with that line of thinking, pops.” Philip said sternly, staring into Alex’s eyes. “I made my choice, and death was the repercussion of that choice. It was my fault, and mine alone. You should hold no blame.”

“Thank you. I shall take that into consideration.” Alexander whispered weakly, leaning into George’s welcome embrace.

  
**He is working through the unimaginable**

**His hair has gone gray**

**He passes every day**

**They say he walks the length of the city**

**You knock me out, I fall apart**

**Can you imagine?**

**Look at where we are**

**Look at where we started**

Eliza smiled at the reminder of the earlier song, realizing that Alexander finally understood the meaning of those phrases she had uttered so long ago, both onstage and in real life.

**I know I don't deserve you, Eliza**

**But hear me out, that would be enough**

**If I could spare his life**

**If I could trade his life for mine**

**He'd be standing here right now**

“Alexander.” George spoke up suddenly, looking at his boy with twinkling eyes. “I want you to know… I would do the same for you, if I ever had to chose between my life or yours. You are my son- you already know I would do whatever it takes to protect you… even at the cost of my personal health.”

Alex stared, wide eyed, at his father. “You really would?”

“You know I would. Nothing, not even Providence Himself, can get in my way of protecting you, and I will always be by your side, even in death. This I swear, on my honor.” George pulled Alex into yet another hug and they didn't let go of each other for the rest of the song.

**And you would smile**

**And that would be enough**

**I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing**

**I know there's no replacing what we've lost**

**And you need time**

**But I'm not afraid**

**I know who I married**

**Just let me stay here by your side**

Eliza rested her head on Alexander’s shoulder, taking his hand as silent tears ran down both their faces. Nobody made a sound, not one person.

**That would be enough**

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by her side**

**Talking by her side**

**Have pity**

**Eliza, do you like it uptown**

**It's quiet uptown**

**He is trying to do the unimaginable**

**See them walking in the park, long after dark**

**Taking in the sights of the city**

**Look around, look around, Eliza**

**They are trying to do the unimaginable**

**There are moments that the words don't reach**

**There is a grace too powerful to name**

**We push away what we can never understand**

**We push away the unimaginable**

  
“That we do.” Martha muttered, squeezing George’s shoulder. “That we do.”

**They are standing in the garden**

**Alexander by Eliza's side**

**She takes his hand**

**It's quiet uptown**

**Forgiveness**

**Can you imagine?**

**Forgiveness**

**Can you imagine?**

**If you see him in the street**

**Walking by her side**

**Talking by her side**

**Have pity**

**They are going through the unimaginable**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was rough!
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!
> 
> UP NEXT: ELECTION OF 1800
> 
> ON DECK: YOUR OBEDIENT SERVANT


	46. Election of 1800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is not up to par, but I wanted to post this before my mock trial competition since I won't be on my phone that much tonight. Enjoy!

  
**The Election of 1800!**

**Can we get back to politics?**

**Please?**

Jefferson gestured to Daveed, grinning. “I agree with him. Let’s get back to politics.”

“Did anyone notice that Oak’s voice cracked there?” Madison asked, raising his eyebrow as everyone nodded. “Quite appropriate, given the last song, I think.”

“I am in agreement with you, Madison. Of course, I am reluctant to admit it.” sighed Alexander, rubbing his forehead.

**Yo…**

**Every action has its equal opposite reaction**

**John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he's in traction**

**Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action**

**So now I'm facing-**

**Aaron Burr!**

**With his own faction**

  
“Oh shit, It’s the election.” moaned George, as Martha finally got the opportunity to slap him with the playbill.

“Language, George.” she scolded him, and he looked at her sheepishly.

**He's very attractive in the North, New Yorkers like his chances**

**He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances**

“Is he ever?” Hercules asked rhetorically, and Burr glared at him.

“Shut up.” he said, rolling his eyes.

**Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances**

**And they say I'm a Francophile, at least they know I know where France is!**

Thomas and Alexander sniggered.

“Francophile indeed. I can’t remember the last time you talked about something other than France.” Alex smirked, nudging his best friend playfully. Thomas decided to do the mature thing and stick his tongue out at him, and beside him George groaned.

“Can we not?” he asked them, and they gazed at him innocently.

“What are you talking about? They replied as one, causing the occupants of the room to laugh as George shot them a look.

**Thomas, that's the problem; see, they see Burr as a less extreme**

**Ha!**

**You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you**

**Who did you have in mind?**

**Don't laugh**

**Who is it?**

**You used to work on the same staff**

**Whaaaat?**

**It might be nice, it might be nice**

**To get Hamilton on your side x2**

**Talk less! (Burr!)**

**Smile more! (Burr!)**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for! (Burr!)**

**Shake hands with him! (Burr!)**

**Charm her! (Burr!)**

**It's 1800; ladies, tell your husbands, vote for Burr! (Burr!)**

Everyone laughed, and Burr’s face went beet red. He buried his face in his hands, as Alexander snickered beside him.

**I don't like Adams! Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist**

**And Jefferson? In love with France! Yeah, he's so elitist!**

**I like that Aaron Burr!**

**I can't believe we're here with him!**

**He seems approachable?**

**Like you could grab a beer with him**

“I did that once back in ‘76. Totally regretted it later.” muttered Alex, and Eliza giggled beside him.

**Dear Mr. Hamilton:**

**Your fellow Federalists would like to know how you'll be voting**

**It's quiet uptown…**

**Dear Mr. Hamilton:**

**John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who you are you promoting?**

**It's quiet uptown…**

**Jefferson or Burr? (Jefferson or Burr?)**

**We know, it's lose-lose (We know, it's lose-lose)**

**Jefferson or Burr? (Jefferson or Burr?)**

**But if you had to choose! (But if you had to choose!)**

**Dear Mr. Hamilton:**

**(Jefferson or Burr?) x2**

**(We know, it's lose-lose) (We know, it's lose-lose)**

**John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who you are you promoting?**

**(Jefferson or Burr?) x2**

**But if you had to choose! x3**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir**

**Alexander!**

**You've created quite a stir, sir**

**I'm going door to door!**

**You're openly campaigning?**

  
“Yep!” thought Burr, a grin on his face as he watched the events unfold. He liked openly campaigning; meeting his fellow citizens was quite entertaining.

**Sure!**

**That's new**

**Honestly, it's kind of draining**

**Burr?**

**Sir?**

**Is there anything you wouldn't do?**

**No, I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?**

**What?**

**I learned that from you**

“Oooh, shit.” Was the collective gasp throughout the room as those well-versed in the art of speaking (namely, everyone) appreciated those words.

**If you had to choose, if you had to choose…**

**…It's a tie!**

**If you had to choose, if you had to choose…**

**It's up to the delegates!**

**If you had to choose, if you had to choose…**

**It's up to Hamilton!**

**If you had to choose, if you had to choose…**

**Jefferson or Burr? Jefferson or Burr?**

**Choose, choose, choose!**

**Yo (oh!)**

**The people are asking to hear my voice (oh!)**

**But the country is facing a difficult choice (oh!)**

**And if you were to ask me who I'd promote (oh!)**

**…Jefferson has my vote**

Alexander and Thomas high-fived, making everyone chuckle quietly. Many rolled their eyes at the two fondly, having grown closer with them over the course of watching the musical.

( **oh!)**

**I have never agreed with Jefferson once (oh!)**

**We have fought on like 75 different fronts (oh!)**

**But when all said and all is done…**

**Jefferson has beliefs; Burr has none**

  
“Oh, damn!” exclaimed Laurens, chuckling. “That was awesome!”

Burr shot him a glare as Alex stood up and took a bow, before sitting down as if nothing had ever happened.

**Ooooh!**

**Well, I'll be Damned! Well, I'll be damned!**

**Hamilton's on your side**

**Well, I'll be damned! Well, I'll be damned!**

**And… you won in a landslide**

**Congrats on a race well-run**

**I did give you a fight**

**Uh-huh…**

**I look forward to our partnership**

**Our partnership?**

**As your vice president!**

**Yeah, right!**

**You hear this guy?**

**Man openly campaigns against me, talking ‘bout "I look forward to our partnership!"**

**It is crazy that the guy who comes in the second gets to be Vice President**

**OOOH! Y'know what, we can change that! Y'know why?**

**Why?**

**‘Cause I'M the president!**

**Burr… When you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: OBEDIENT SERVANT
> 
> ON DECK: BEST OF WIVES


	47. Your Obedient Servant/Best of Wives, Best of Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I decided to combine Best of Wives and Obedient Servant, since I am planning on dividing the epilogue into two parts.

 

**How does Hamilton**

**  
** **An arrogant, immigrant, orphan, bastard, whore's son**

 

“Excuse me?” growled Alexander, rising quickly. Burr put his hands up defensively, a panicked expression on his face.

 

“It’s not me, Alexander!” he responded. “Please do take care to remember that.”

**  
** **Somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson**

 

**His enemy**

**  
** **A man he's despised since the beginning**

 

“Not anymore,” grinned Thomas, high-fiving his friend as Burr smirked to himself.

 

“Yes, but I am sure my counterpart did not know that at the time.”

**  
** **Just to keep me from winning** **  
** **  
** **I wanna be in the room where it happens**

**  
** **The room where it happens**

**  
** **The room where it happens**

**  
** **You've kept me from the room where it happens**

**  
** **For the last time**

 

“Trust me, Burr. You didn’t want to be in that room.” chuckled Alexander, and Burr laughed at that.

 

“Not even with me in there?” Thomas faked offence, putting his hand over his heart dramatically as Madison rolled his eyes beside him.

 

“Especially with you in there.” snickered Alexander, and Thomas stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Shut up, Alex.” he responded sternly, but his eyes gleamed with disguised laughter at their friendly banter. **  
** **  
** **Dear Alexander,**

**  
** **I am slow to anger**

**  
** **But I toe the line**

**  
** **As I reckon with the effects of your life on mine**

**  
** **I look back on where I failed**

**  
** **And in every place I checked**

**  
** **The only common thread has been your disrespect**

 

“Well, I never!” exclaimed Alex, fanning himself with his hand as Burr snickered. George groaned, putting his head in his hands.

 

“Alex, do me a favor and listen to Burr. Talk less, smile more.” he said to his son, who playfully glared at him before turning back to the screen.

**  
** **Now you call me immoral**

**  
** **A dangerous disgrace**

**  
** **If you got something to say, name a time and place, face to face**

**  
** “Shit.” muttered Maria to herself, going pale. “The duel is coming up soon.”

 

**I have the honor to be**

**  
** **Your obedient servant**

**  
** **A dot Burr** **  
** **  
** **Mr. Vice President**

**  
** **I am not the reason no one trusts you**

**  
** **No one knows what you believe**

**  
** “That is true.” Burr acknowledged, sighing. “I suppose I should make my opinion more clear in the future.”

 

**I will not equivocate on my opinion**

**  
** **I have always worn it on my sleeve**

**  
** **Even if I said what you think I said**

**  
** **You would need to cite a more specific grievance**

**  
** **Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements** **  
  
**

“Sweet Jesus.” Alexander looked at him innocently as George spoke, staring at his face. “Alexander, how the hell did you keep that long of a list?” he asked incredulously, and Alexander grinned.

 

“That is a secret of the trade that I am not going to share with you, pops.” he smirked, redirecting his attention back to the musical.

**  
** **Sweet Jesus** **  
** **  
** **Hey, I have not been shy**

**  
** **I am just a guy**

**  
** **In the public eye**

**  
** **Tryin' a do my best for our republic**

**  
** **I don't wanna fight**

**  
** **But I won't apologise for doing what's right**

 

“Beautifully said.” Alexander commented, clapping his hands in approval. “Just the way I would have done it.”

**  
** **I have the honor to be**

**  
** **Your obedient servant**

**  
** **A dot Ham** **  
** **  
** **Careful how you proceed, good man**

**  
** **Intemperate indeed, good man**

**  
** **Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet**

**  
** **Or prepare to bleed, good man**

 

“If you lay one finger on him…” George spoke dangerously low, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Burr. “You will be sorry you ever did.”

 

Burr shuddered internally at the thought of being the subject of Washington’s ire, resolving never to hurt Alexander for as long as he lived. That duel would never happen now, not if he had any say about it.

 

“I shall help him in punishing you, Mr. Burr, if you hurt my Alexander.” The mischievous grin on Eliza’s face showed she meant business, and Aaron  _ knew _ he would never do that. Eliza was not someone you wanted to piss off.

**  
** **Burr, your grievance is legitimate**

**  
** **I stand by what I said, every bit of it**

**  
** **You stand only for yourself, it's what you do**

**  
** **I can't apologise because it's true** **  
** **  
** **Then stand Alexander**

**  
** **Weehawken, dawn**

**  
** **Guns, drawn** **  
** **  
** **You're on** **  
** **  
** **I have the honor to be**

**  
** **Your obedient servant** **  
** **  
** **A dot Ham** **  
** **  
** **A dot Burr.**   
  


* * *

 

 

**Alexander, come back to sleep**

 

“Do you know just who you’re talking to, Eliza?” snickered John, and Eliza grinned. “This is Alexander ‘Non-Stop’ Hamilton. He never sleeps.”

 

“John!” groaned Alexander, putting his head in his hands as his face went beet red. “Stop it!” **  
** **  
** **I have an early meeting out of town**

**  
** **It's still dark outside** **  
** **  
** **I know, I just need to write something down** **  
  
**

“Alexander, you are always writing. You never take a break!” giggled Eliza, and Alexander smiled at her, not  bothering to respond.

**  
** **Why do you write like you're running out of time?** **  
** **  
** **Shh** **  
** **  
** **Come back to bed, that would be enough**

**  
** **I'll be back before you know I'm gone**

**  
** **Come back to sleep**

**  
** **This meeting's at dawn**

**  
** **Well I'm going back to sleep**

**  
** **Hey, best of wives and best of women**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER TO LEAVE FEEDBACK BELOW!
> 
> WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?
> 
> UP NEXT: THE WORLD WAS WIDE ENOUGH
> 
> ON DECK: WHO LIVES, WHO DIES, WHO TELLS YOUR STORY


	48. The World Was Wide Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... here we go...
> 
> Enjoy!

  
**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine**

**There are ten things you need to know**

**Number one!**

**We rowed across the Hudson at dawn**

**My friend William P. Van Ness signed on as my second**

“Ah, William.” Burr grinned at the mention of his friend, but that grin was wiped off of his face at the thought of what was about to happen. He was about to shoot his best friend. His best friend, of all people. At least now that would never happen, but it did in this timeline…

**Number two!**

**Hamilton arrived with his crew**

**Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew**

**Number three!**

**I watched Hamilton examine the terrain**

**I wish I could tell you what was happening in his brain**

**This man has poisoned my political pursuits**

**Most disputes die and no one shoots**

“Not this one, however.” George murmured under his breath, pulling his son onto his lap without much protest. Alexander rested his head on his father’s shoulder, and the two held hands, not letting go once.

**Number four!**

**Hamilton drew first position,**

**looking to the world like a man on a mission**

**This is a soldier with a marksman's ability**

**The doctor turned around so he could have deniability**

**Five!**

**Now I didn't know this at the time but we were**

**Near the same spot son died is that why**

  
“Oh my,” Eliza gasped, eyes wide. “Talk about a coincidence.”

Alexander smiled sadly, glancing at Philip, who nodded once before turning back to the screen. “Quite a coincidence indeed.”

**Number six!**

**He examined his gun with such rigor**

**I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger**

**Seven!**

**Confession time: here's what I got**

**My fellow soldiers will tell you I'm a terrible shot**

  
Alexander unexpectedly snickered at that line, trying to make light of the situation. “It’s true. He really is a terrible shot.”

Nobody responded.

**Number eight!**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

**You send in your second, see if they can set the record straight**

**They won't teach you this in your classes, but look it up:**

**Hamilton was wearing his glasses**

**Why? If not to take deadly aim**

**It's him or me, the world will never be the same**

**I had only one thought before the slaughter:**

**This man will not make an orphan of my daughter**

Both men involved glanced at each other, unshed tears in their eyes before turning back to the screen.

**Number nine!**

**Look him in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count!**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine**

**Number ten, places, fire!**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

**Is this where it gets me? On my feet, several feet ahead of me?**

**I see it coming, do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be?**

**There is no beat, no melody**

“Clever.” nodded James, wiping away at a stray tear. Thomas sat beside him, staring at the screen frozen. He couldn't believe how close this would have come to happening had it not been for George’s invitation to Mount Vernon.

**Burr, my first friend, my enemy**

**Maybe the last face I ever see**

**If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?**

**What if this bullet is my legacy?**

**Legacy! What is a legacy?**

**~~~~It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see**

**I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me**

"Like it is right now." commented Lee in his mind, not saying out loud due to fear of directing the ire of the room's occupants onto him.

**America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me**

**You let me make a difference,**

**a place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up!**

**I'm running out of time, I'm running and my time's up, wise up, eyes up**

**I catch a glimpse of the other side**

**Laurens leads a soldier's on the other side**

John nodded, gifting Alexander with a smile. “Alexander, you will probably hear this a lot during this song, but I will always be here for you. Because you’re my friend, and being friends means that nobody gets left behind.” He looked at Eliza with twinkling eyes, and she unexpectedly blushed, looking down at her shoes. He met Alexander’s eyes, before quickly averting them and shifting in his seat self-consciously.

Frederick just smiled knowingly watching the interaction, though he did not bother to comment on it.

My son is on the other side, he's with my mother on the other side

“I will always be there for you, pops.” Philip commented, earning a tearful smile from his father.

Washington is watching from the other side!

“No…” whispered Alexander, looking at his adoptive father with wide eyes. “That means you must have passed on before this…” he trailed off, as George smiled at him sadly.

“Even if we do part ways for a short while, my son, we will meet again. In this life or the next. Death will not be enough to stop us from being a family.” George assured him, and Alexander nodded, a happy grin appearing on his face at the thought of having George’s company forever .

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up, Eliza

Eliza’s head snapped up as she heard her name spoken by Lin, and she leaned forward to see what he would have to say

My love, take your time, I'll see you on the other side

Raise a glass to freedom

He aims his pistol at the sky!

Wait!

  
Silence.

Utter, painful silence.

Not a word was uttered, for many people had not the ability of speech at this time due to an overdose of emotion. Tears were rather abundant, and many sympathetic looks were directed at Alexander, who of course refused to acknowledge them.

I strike him right between his ribs

“Burr…” growled George, as he glared into the man’s eyes. “I warned you… and you did not heed my warning-” His fists were clenched by his side, and his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the man who had shot his son.

Aaron flinched, staring at George with wide eyes as the man visibly tried to contain his anger.

“Relax, George. We can talk this out at the end.” Alexander gave his father a one-armed hug, and George visibly relaxed, looking at Burr sheepishly.

I walk towards him, but I am ushered away

They row him back across the Hudson

I get a drink

I hear wailing in the streets

Somebody tells me "you'd better hide"

They say Angelica and Eliza

Were both at his side when he died

  
“Always, Alexander. Always. I just wish it didn't have to happen like that.” Eliza murmured into his ear, and he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

**Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes, and it takes, and it takes**

**History obliterates**

**Every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes**

**When Alexander aimed at the sky**

**He may have been the first one to die**

**But I'm the one who paid for it**

**I survived, but I paid for it**

**Now I'm the villain in your history**

**I was too young and blind to see**

**I should've known, I should've known**

**The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**

**The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**

“Alexander…” Aaron spoke up into the silence that had fallen over the watchers, his voice weak. “I-I apologize for what my alternate past self has done to you and by extension your family. I beg for your forgiveness, but understand if you don't want to give it.”

“Mr. Burr…” Alexander sighed, robbing his forehead. “It is not your fault that this happened, for you cannot control the actions of your alternate self. I completely forgive you, and would like to request that I be granted the opportunity to form a bond of friendship with you.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT FEEDBACK!
> 
> DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAR YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC AND BEYOND!
> 
> UP NEXT: WHO LIVES WHO DIES


	49. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the last reaction chapter is here!
> 
> Enjoy!

**  
** **Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**

 

“Oh dad, look! It’s you again.” Alexander grinned, pointing at the screen as Chris entered, dressed in all white. George smiled sadly at his son, putting his arm around him.

**  
** **When I was young and dreamed of glory**

 

**You have no control** **  
****  
** **Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.**

 

“That is true indeed.” mused George, head bowed. 

**  
****President Jefferson:** **  
****  
** **I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius**

 

Alexander gasped dramatically, putting his hand over his heart. “Oh my god, he finally admitted it!”

 

Thomas nudged him playfully, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. “Oh, stop it Alex.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes fondly, turning back to the screen with a smile on his face.

**  
** **I couldn't undo it if I tried**

**  
** **And... I've tried**

 

“Of course you did, you idiot.” Alex grumbled, nudging Thomas again as he snickered. “You’ve never agreed with me when it comes to politics.”

**  
****Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?** **  
****  
** **President Madison:**

 

The watchers turned as one to Madison, with raised eyebrows. 

 

“James? President?” asked Thomas, grinning. “Never saw that one coming.”

 

James was staring at the screen with a look of shock on his face. “Neither did I. I will have to ask Lin how it went when we see them after.”

**  
** **He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity**

**  
** **I hate to admit it**

**  
** **But he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us**

 

James smiled. “That is true.” he admitted grudgingly, and Alex smirked at him, giving him a thumbs up.

**  
****Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?** **  
****  
** **Every other founding father's story gets told**

**  
** **Every other founding father gets to grow old**

**  
** **And when you're gone, who remembers your name?**

**  
** **Who keeps your flame?**

**  
** **Who tells your story? x3**

**  
****Eliza** **  
****  
** **I put myself back in the narrative**

**  
** **Eliza**

**  
** **I stop wasting time on tears**

**  
** **I live another fifty years**

**  
** **It's not enough**

 

“Is it ever?” asked Frederick rhetorically, stroking his chin in thought. “I mean, some people on this earth hunt immortality, desperate to do something with their life so they won’t be forgotten. It seems as if the amount of time the Lord gives us to live on this planet is inadequate for the goals we wish to achieve.”

 

John raised his eyebrows, glancing at the King with a thoughtful expression on his face. As the only one in the room who had experienced death first hand and walked in Heaven, he had thought about that a lot. Frederick just laid out his thoughts for all to hear, and they startlingly resembled his own. 

 

“Your Maj- Frederick, it seems as if you had read my mind. I suppose great minds do think alike.” Before this experience, if anyone told him he would be agreeing with King George, he would had told them that it would be a cold day in hell before he did that.

 

Frederick nodded, turning back to the screen with a contemplative expression on his face.

**  
** **Eliza**

**  
** **I interview every soldier who fought by your side**

**  
** **She tells our story**

 

All those who had fought in the war smiled sadly at both Eliza and Alexander, feeling a pang of grief in their hearts at the thought of the death of their comrade.

**  
** **I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings**

**  
** **You really do write like you're running out of**

**  
** **Time**

**  
****I rely on Angelica** **  
****  
****While she's alive** **  
****  
****We tell your story** **  
****  
** **She is buried in Trinity Church Near you**

**  
** **When I needed her most, she was right on time**

 

“Always,” Angelica assured her sister, squeezing her shoulder as Eliza grinned at her. **  
****  
** **And I'm still not through**

**  
****I ask myself, what would you do if you had more** **  
****  
****Time** **  
****  
** **The Lord, in his kindness**

**  
** **He gives me what you always wanted**

**  
****He gives me more** **  
****  
****Time** **  
****  
****I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument** **  
****  
** **She tells my story**

 

“Thank you.” George whispered, leaning over and giving Eliza a tight hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Even though I haven’t done it yet- don’t worry, I will- you’re welcome.” she murmured in response as Alexander looked at her with new admiration. **  
****  
** **I speak out against slavery**

**  
****You could have done so much more if you only had** **  
****  
****Time** **  
****  
** **And when my time is up, have I done enough?**

**  
** **Will they tell your story?**

**  
** **Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?**

**  
** **The orphanage**

 

“What?” Alexander gasped, looking at Eliza wide-eyed. “Betsey, did you really-”

 

She held up a finger to his lips, gesturing with her other hand to the screen. “Hush. I need to listen.” **  
****  
****I establish the first private orphanage in New York City** **  
**  


Respect and admiration shone in the eyes of many of the room’s occupants as they stared at Eliza, who blushed under their gaze. She fiddled with her hair, glancing around the room.

 

“I don’t even know why I am surprised.” chuckled Alexander, squeezing his wife’s hand. John felt his heart break ever so slightly at their interactions, and wished it was he whose hand Alexander was holding. “You have always loved children.”

 

Eliza nodded. “That is the truth. I will still do this upon our return, to make a difference in the lives of others.”

 

Alexander kissed her on the cheek, and the two shared one last smile before turning back to the screen with tears on their faces.

  
  


**The orphanage** **  
****  
** **I help to raise hundreds of children**

**  
****I get to see them growing up** **  
****  
****The orphanage** **  
****  
** **In their eyes I see you, Alexander**

 

George shared a look with Alex, who in turn gazed at Eliza. None of them chose to comment on it, for fear of disturbing the silence that had taken hold of the room.

**  
****I see you every** **  
****  
** **Time**

**  
** **And when my time is up**

**  
** **Have I done enough?**

**  
** **Will they tell your story?**

**  
** **Oh, I can't wait to see you again**

**  
****It's only a matter of** **  
****  
** **Time**

**  
** **Will they tell your story?**

**  
** **Time…**

**  
** **Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?**

**  
** **Time…**

**  
** **Will they tell your story?**

**  
** **Time…**

**  
** **Who lives, who dies**

**  
** **Who tells your story?’**

 

“Well then…” Maria trailed off as the last note was sung, her voice hoarse with grief. “I guess it is over.”

  
“Indeed. I wonder, what comes next?” Angelica asked, and the girls sniggered at the pun. However, just as Peggy opened her mouth to respond, the scenery changed and once more they found themselves in the backstage area of the Richard Rodgers theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a wild ride.
> 
> There have been many ups and downs, tears and smiles, but now the curtain has fallen. You may think the show is over, but this is only intermission in this verse.
> 
> We still have that reincarnation au, after all. 
> 
> Anyways, up next is the epilogue, part one!
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for showing your love for this story, and hope to see many of you back for the Reincarnation AU later! Thank you again. :)
> 
> UPDATE: AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT, I AM GOING AHEAD AND POSTING THE FIRST CHAP OF THE REINCARNATION AU IN A FEW MINUTES. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	50. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long-Awaited epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for leaving this unfinished for the longest time, and I promise it won't happen again. Anyways, here is the long-awaited finale to "Alexander's Legacy!" I hope you enjoy it!

 

Well, needless to say, Alexander was quite satisfied by how his legacy had grown. 

 

Thanks to one Lin-Manuel Miranda, his twenty-first century doppelgänger, his name was now even more prominent in history than it had been before. He had earned his place in history, and Lin had reminded the people of that in the form of his musical. 

 

The musical that had changed everything.

 

It was with a smile and soft words that Alex greeted Lin after the show, pulling the man into a heartfelt hug while his father watched him happily nearby. 

 

All around him, his friends were talking to their actor counterparts, reveling in being in the company of those who told their story. Chris was talking earnestly with George, who was animatedly regaling him with tales of a revolution that had happened what seemed like many years ago, and not too far away he saw Thomas talking with Daveed, discussing slavery and finance. The Schuyler sisters were all talking with their counterparts as well, exchanging information about what their sharply contrasting time periods were like, and laughing with one another. 

 

All in all, Alexander felt, it had been a couple of days well spent.

 

“So, I take it you liked the show?” Lin asked, as he pulled away from the hug with Alex, a wide grin plastered on his face. Alex nodded, returning the smile.

 

“Of course. I found it to be quite…. satisfying.” He smirked, trying to hide his snicker at the perfectly placed pun.

 

Lin’s laughter rang out across the backstage area, and the light sound of it brought a smile to the secretary’s face. 

 

_ Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now…. _

* * *

 

 

It was with a mournful air about them that the Watchers returned home, appearing in the exact same place where they had disappeared from what seemed like an eternity ago. As George Washington sat down at his kitchen table in Mount Vernon, he swore to himself that he would take to heart the lessons that he had learned from watching a musical about his son’s life. 

 

Boy, did he take those lessons to heart.

 

Thanks to George Squared’s newfound knowledge of each other, relations between England and America remained far more positive than they ever had, considering that the two leaders of the countries were friends. It was odd for many people to see the two former enemies so close, but the two Georges were not the only enemies who had become friends. Thomas and Alexander both kept up their friendship during the years that they spent in public together, even during the times that one of them was the President.

 

As you may guess, after George stepped down, Thomas won the Election of 1800 by a landslide, serving two fruitful terms as the President of the country. He raised the question of who the fuck thought it was a good idea to have the loser of the election be the Vice President, and, after he removed Burr from his cabinet, appointed Alexander in his place. Alexander’s son, Philip, who was by now 18 years old, was appointed Treasury Secretary, and went on to stay in public service for many years. (He had returned to the world of the living after the viewing of the musical, as had John.)

 

The day of the inauguration of the third president, Alexander Washington, brought about a wave of chaotic frenzy to the Washington household as everyone got ready for the ceremony. George was helping Alex get ready, giving him a final word of advice and encouragement before his son assumed the office he himself had once held. 

 

“I don't think I've ever been so proud of you in my life, son.” George remarked as he watched Alex check his appearance in the mirror, straightening his obnoxiously familiar emerald green jacket. 

 

Alex nodded in thanks, before pulling his reddish-brown hair into a ponytail and tying a black bow in it to hold it there. “Thank you, pa. I'll try my hardest to make you and the rest and the family proud.” He promised, his eyes glistening with determination. “I am not throwing away my shot”

 

George chuckled at the reference to the musical they had watched what seemed like eons ago, feeling that the line was quite fitting considering what was about to happen. “Good. I know you’ll make the nation proud, Alex. Now, let's go. The people are waiting for our arrival.”

 

“Of course, father.”

 

With that, the former President and the future President walked arm-in-arm to the place where the inauguration would be held, reveling in being in each other's company. 

 

A while later, it was with a wide smile on his face that Alexander Washington placed his hand over the same worn Bible his father had used at his inauguration, reciting the Oath of Office in a loud, clear voice. 

 

“I do solemnly swear that I, Alexander Washington-Hamilton, will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States.”

 

As soon as Alex said the final word and the crowd applauded him, he could feel the winds of change on the horizon. Change was coming, and Alex knew he would be at the head of it. He knew that he would be able to affect history now more than he ever could before, and now the people would look to him for guidance on important topics such as foreign affairs. It was his time to rise up, and he would make his family proud.

 

He would do whatever it takes to keep his country safe, that much Alex knew. 

 

It was with a smile that the newly named President Washington-Hamilton set about the task of changing America for the better, one step at a time, with his father by his side. 

 

* * *

 

George Washington lived just long enough to see his son’s inauguration and the first few years of his presidency, before he died in 1814, with his family by his side. While it was a solemn occasion for those close to him, they knew they would see him again.

 

Those who had been with him upon the moment of his death say that he had died with a smile on his face, holding onto Alex’s hand until his very last breath.

 

Alex died twenty-six years later in 1830, and was finally reunited with George upon his death, but he never forgot Lin. Or Chris. Or any of the Hamilton cast members, really. 

 

He couldn’t wait to see them again. 

 

It was only a matter of time… 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It's over! Man, was this a long, turbulent ride. I had so much fun writing this story, and I hope you all had fun reading it! Once again, I apologize for forgetting to post this long-overdue epilogue, and hope you all will forgive me. I just have been super busy with school and everything, and finally got the chance to take a break and write this whole thing yesterday. Thank you so much for your kind words and ideas, and I hope I will be able to continue to satisfy (heh heh) you in future works.
> 
> Remember to check out the reincarnation AU if you haven't already!


End file.
